Parchment Phoenixes
by RunningOnMusic
Summary: Part I. Kenna Hope did not have a normal childhood. A normal childhood was not an option when she'd been adopted by Albus Dumbledore at age 7. But as a natural Legilimens, and with her other abnormalities and personal history, being normal was never an option in the first place. Eventual Charlie/OC Pre-Philosopher's Stone.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_Children are the most resilient beings in the entire universe. They recover from the hardest of hits: a large part of their recovery is based on their ability to grow, the neural connections in their brains aren't fully developed, and always have room to repair, or take control of other functions when necessary. Alas, a child's brain is the fastest learning thing in the world, as they absorb things like sponges and with no hesitation. What they see, what they hear, is often engrains itself into their heads. Phobias originate usually at childhood, taste aversions too. Likes and dislikes and preformed ideas, the world's stereotypes are taught and absorbed, unconsciously._

_Growing up, a child has little control over their environment. They cannot control their income, or even tell people what they want to do; their lives and experiences are developed at the whims of their parents, and they are victims to whatever the world puts them against. _

_The lack of control becomes frustrating only with time when kids start to realize that it is possible to do something without the help of others. But often kids will begin their track to independence and start to walk on their own paths, usually onto the one laid out before them by society._

_One, small brunette's resilience was tested, right from the beginning of her life. Barely scraping into the world with a working heart, she was brought into was the harsh reality. It wasn't a soft entrance as those before her had been given. Her harsh awakening was into pain, a pain that would be forever present in her life. Still, it was her reaction to her hardships that would ultimately alter the lives of others_.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello and Welcome! This fanfiction has been on my mind for a long time, half-written mostly planned. I'm excited to start the journey of posting it and hearing your feedback. **

**I'd like to start with a disclaimer: Harry Potter is obviously not mine, and anything from the series is courtesy of my 15-year fandom. **

**Lots of love from the Middle of Nowhere Asia**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: Child Abuse/Mentions of Sexual Abuse**

**Chapter 1: 1983**

In the darkness of the mansion, a young girl padded lightly through the halls, careful of the places she stepped and the sounds she made, and glancing into the open doors as she went. Something had awoken her from her sleep before dawn, and it continued long enough for her to gather her courage and follow the sound. Even when she reached the grand staircase and peeked over the edge of the railing to hear laughter and screaming, she stayed silent. She stepped slowly and steadily down the stairs, a surprising amount of grace as her messy hair bobbed as she walked. Timidly, she reached the doorway, a light shone on the inside of the room. Even when the bloodcurdling screams of pain reached her ears, her innocent eyes looked around the corner unceasingly; a man stood with his wand pointed at a young woman. She was curled into a ball as close to the wall as she could get. Three other men laughed with him, standing to his side as they looked down at her. Cuts ran across her body and blood down her face, her naked legs.

There was more screaming, from the woman, before a green light flashed, and the men went quiet for a second before erupting with laughter. The one on the edge stopped, his eyes meeting hers in the doorway. He nudged the one in the middle, who finished buttoning his pants. When the black eyes met hers, she ducked back against the wall, knowing well enough that she had already been caught.

"Get in here." The man growled. Changing her posture, the young girl brushed her hair in front of her face and turned to walk in. She walked around the pale faced woman, only to glance and see glossed over blue eyes wide open in fear, staring but unseeing. The young one continued forward as slowly as she could dare until she was in front of the humongous man who called her. "What'd I tell you 'bout when I got company?"

She stayed silent. Looking down to her feet as the other two fully grown men on either side of him chuckled.

"That's right Bitch-" A clean shove and she tripped over the non-breathing woman falling back onto her behind. Aside from a light grunt when she hit the ground, not a sound came out of her mouth. But the men laughed and pointed their wands at her. "Learn to stay out of the way, Dumbass." There was a collective chant as she was whisked into a world of pain, her body curling in on itself and shaking. Her small teeth bit into her tongue and her fingers cut into the skin of her hands as she struggled to stay quiet. When a second spell was sent her way, she let out a whimper, but nothing more. It seemed longer than it was, but when both the curses were canceled, she was kicked in the stomach, and then in the head. Shaking, she did nothing to resist being lifted by her hair to meet the man's eyes. "Lesson learned you little killer." The three left her on the floor and dragged the other woman by a leg across the room and into another, two disappearing with a pop.

Curled up in a ball, the young girl closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. Heavy steps walked back into the room, a cold smack echoed as a wash rag landed against the wooden floors in front of her. "Clean up the frickin' blood while you're down there."

Without a verbal or even physical response, the shaking girl uncurled and crawled over to the rag, pressing it against the floor where the pile of blood was, wiping it and putting as much pressure on it as her small body could afford. The light was turned off, the heavy steps receded, and a door up the stairs slammed shut. Nonetheless, the young girl continued to put pressure on the stains to the wooden floor, clumsily standing and walking to the large kitchen to get napkins. Her labor was hard born as she moved across the room to the door and back again to double check for any spots. When she stood, her knees were sore from skidding on the ground, and her weight was almost too much. She stumbled as she went to put things away, barely able to climb the stairs and walk back to her room the way she had come. Though much too small for her, a crib sat in the corner of the room, where she took a blanket from it, and the small pillow, laying it on the ground and closing her own eyes.

Only to be awakened a few hours later with yelling once more.

"Wake the hell up you lazy bitch. You've got chores and shit to do."

Her eyes opened as another kick was delivered to her stomach, and she sat up and forward, eyes widening for a few seconds before she cringed as the breath was knocked out of her.

The man's features with the sun shining through the window were too different from her own, where his eyes consuming black, hers were a stunning emerald. Where his hair was well slipped back and he wore dress robes, her hair was frizzy knot riddled and all over the place and she wore rags practically made from the pillowcases. When his face was spotless, hers was dark and covered with dirt.

"Get to work. I'll be back in an hour and I expect my bed made and food on the table." He watched her carefully as she bowed her body in response. Once satisfied, he walked out of the room and out of the house.

He never came back.

Food sat delicately on the table for the rest of the day, the young girl restraining herself from even taking a bite. She had to have permission. When the moon was up midway through the sky, she walked around the house, the older parts just barely creeping under her bare feet. When she was sure the house was empty, she made her way back to the kitchen, looking at the food she had made for breakfast and putting it over the small fire she had fed for the second half of the day. When it was warm once more, she put a cover over it and left it on the table. Curling back up with her stomach aching from the bruises left and rumbling from hunger and attempting to sleep. The night creped on with no sound, and the young girl closed her eyes.

When she opened them once more, the sun had risen, and the house was quiet. Everything in the kitchen was as she had left it. The bedroom the same, not a sheet out of place. It wasn't the first time she had been left alone in her 6 years. But the pure size of the house was too much for her. She started her work once more in the kitchen, discarding the food into the garbage and beginning another meal from scratch.

Yet, much like the day before. It sat on the table the next morning when she woke up with her stomach cramping from hunger.

By the third day, she had to eat what was still left on the table, no matter how cold it was, and even when she had finished, she knew that the moment the man got home she would be punished. Maybe it was lucky that, even after six days, he never appeared. The young girl had taken to eating the meal the next morning, her small body used to the little amount of food it was given and using the energy to continue to clean the house as she was commanded to every day previous.

For the first time ever though, when she reached for something to make for the 13th day's breakfast, nothing was edible. The labels were all expired, and she knew enough to not make anything from them, putting them in the garbage. By the 23rd day, she couldn't manage to make soup, and the food supplies had been diminished. The front door stayed closed, the house quiet. When she reached the fourth day without food, her body had become so weak that it was difficult for her to even pick some things up or to rearrange the stacks of books in the small library of the house. Her mind screamed protest to most of what she did, and she wasn't sure if the man would ever come back. She'd never stepped outside the front door. Another day passed before her small blanket, not large enough to even cover her body was gripped in her hand, and the front door was unlocked. The sun shone down as it did every day through the windows, the lawn slightly growing a bit longer than usual and the foreboding gate down the drive at the front stayed dark. Lightly, wearing all that she had, the brown-haired girl padded down to the gate and fiddled with the lock, eventually getting it to open.

The mansion she had never left sat behind her, and she made her way down the street, following the sidewalk, something she had only briefly read of. She walked well into the night, before coming to a stop as she saw a small row of buildings. Making her way into the darkness beside a building, she lay and sleep, covering herself as best she could, wrapping her small feet swollen and dirty into her sheet-dress to keep them warm.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Friendly Face**

**Three months later**

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had been given the blessing of pure free time before the next year of school started at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had about a month until the beginning of the new term, and as usual, he strolled through Diagon Ally watching people and saying hello to those who ran up to speak to him. The light laughs that rang through the crowd were alluring, brightening his day with the weather. Even so, his destination was in the darker parts of the area, even when he had to glance down at his list he frowned. The potions professor had returned to his dreary childhood home, where he hated to leave once the summer had begun. He had requested a list of the darker items that couldn't be found in the open market of the light Diagon Ally and he was set to return to the castle by the end of the week. Dumbledore understood the darker parts may not allow the potions professor in, the darkness of what he had done, and his ability to avoid persecution was a well-hated fact among the normal crowds of the area.

As he headed down the steps and into the 'slums' known as Knockturn ally, he put his eye on his destination for finding a purchase. It took a total of a half an hour of shopping until all the materials he could check off were found. His relief couldn't be suppressed as he walked toward the entrance, he had come in. But, for some reason, he felt a pull toward a different direction, causing him to pause and frowned. A dark-haired young girl sat just far enough in an ally to not be noticed by many, but just close enough to the point where she could see everyone else.

She sat, obviously awake, her glazed over eyes staring forward but looking at nothing. It was an unusual place for a young girl, or a child, in general, to be without their parents. The look on her face was so much unlike any child he had seen, even just looking into the ground it was lost. "If you're looking at the kid, no one knows who the 'ell she is." A man, with a top hat walked up, following Dumbledore's gaze. "Show'd up a few weeks back. Took us a while to figure out she was taking food. Lil thief." The man laughed, and Dumbledore watched as she didn't move. "Most the stores told 'er that if she stepped into them again, she'd be arrested: only took one nicely shot curse. She started begging." The man laughed again, and the elder felt his stomach tighten. Dumbledore wasn't sure why the man had chosen to talk to him. Perhaps to warn him or because he could see the look on Albus's face.

The young girl looked too familiar to him, a younger version of another he had once known.

"Watch your wallet. Two, maybe three days back she just stopped. She sat there: She's always there, hasn't left that area." With a chuckle, he started to walk off. "Guess we're just waiting for her to leave. She's gotta figure she ain't gettin anything from round here: She ain't know nothing about being a whore, so she ain't gonna get no more money." Even as he walked away chuckling with what seemed to be drunken humor, Dumbledore felt his own moral dilemma fall into place.

Shrinking everything he had bought into his bag, he placed it into his satchel and walked across the street to the ally where the young girl sat. Her eyes didn't move from their spot as he got closer until he had knelt to get a closer view of her.

She was curled into a fetal position with her head on her knees, hardly anything covered her body apart from what looked to be a torn up and used men's jacket and a few pieces of sheet. Signs of abuse read themselves across her pale skin, her cheekbones extremely defined and body slightly quaking from the cool of the shade. She had dark bags surrounding her eyes and her feet were shoeless and visibly torn and crusted over from walking without cover. Her hair was much more of a mess than it looked to be from afar. It seemed to need a comb through it, and to be cut, knots made it run wild and stick up. In the end, she looked more animalistic than a human child. Up close, her green eyes shone grey, a look of loss he had only seen on fully grown adults. One that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hello there?" The old man bent down to her height, getting her attention by waving the ground she stared at. Her eyes closed for a second in a prolonged blink before looking up and into his own. As if she were an empath, he could feel despair and loss in her eyes, but there was not so much fear as there was indifference. She stared at him for a few seconds before blinking again, waiting. "My name is Albus. What's your name?" He waited for a few seconds as she continued to blankly stare at him, and when she didn't respond he let out a small breath. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Letting his voice travel across as friendly to the young girl he watched as her eyes widened for a moment before narrowing, almost glaring at him, and he knew she could understand every word he was saying. But still, aside from the movement of her eyes, she didn't uncurl or so much as move. "Here, You and I can go and get something." When he offered a hand, her eyes shifted back and forth between his face and his offering. Untrusting. For one so young, the scorn she had for people, just seen through her eyes was nearly unbearable for him. All her pain slipped through with her glare. Her feelings of the world were loud as she stared at him. Even so, as his pain grew, his want to help her did as well. "I promise, I can get you taken care of. Food, water, you can take a bath, and get new clothes." Her eyes only narrowed more. "Pinky Promise." He held out his smallest finger and saw her eyes grow with curiosity.

Her small and boney hand reached out to his with her own pinky out, and he squeezed it slightly, moving to help her stand. The jacket slipped on her shoulder to show her small and nearly bear body, scratches and scars from her neck to her feet and dark blue and purple bruises reached around her the dark colors in shapes of hands. It was painfully obvious what she had been through her time on the streets. But her eyes had a sad light that said she would do almost anything for survival. She went to take a step closer to the headmaster before her leg gave out, causing him to have to hold her under both of her arms to keep her from collapsing.

Her eyes watered up, her pain showing as she tried to get her feet under her one more.

Dumbledore's mind was set then. He knew what he was going to do. Taking a step closer, he lifted her up by her arms and set her against his hip. She trembled at the quick movement. He swept down slightly to grab the Jacket to cover her up a little more. Her eyes stayed widened as she looked at him, and he turned to her so he could look her in the eyes as well. "I'm going to apparate: To my home okay? We'll get you warm and safe. But it will feel weird." The young girl took a few seconds before her dirty face and hair moved up and down in conformation. She seemed to understand what he was telling her. Adjusting her and thinking very carefully, he took them straight to the front gates of the school, both opening the moment he got close enough to walk through them.

The girl leaned away for him for the first few steps, her eyes darted around with surprise at the new environment. But she didn't pull away or struggle completely. She wasn't sick and didn't seem dizzy like most people after their first apparition. Instead, she just looked. Her attention fell to the forest, and then to the gate closing by itself. Eventually, she let her small body relax, leaning toward him and allowing her small head to fall onto his shoulder. The look in her eyes even as she stared toward the castle was tired. She looked exhausted. They walked up to the entrance and Dumbledore magically opened the large doors with the flick of his wand, the gust of the slightly cooler air inside was refreshing and clean. The only sound was the light tap of his legs against the hardwood floor, echoing as they climbed more stairs, eventually reaching the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office.

"Peppermint Paper," The older man said, stepping onto the stairs as they began to move. When the door opened, the short chatter in the room became silent between the pictures as they saw the young girl he held. Everyone seemed curious as he set her down in a reclining chair. The girl herself was watching the pictures with large eyes, curious as to why they had been speaking in the first place. She was unfamiliar with having so many watching her, a few even whispering to one another. None the less, when she was set down, the headmaster ran a hand through her dirty hair and glanced over at his table.

"Melina?" With a rather loud pop; the young girl jumped, and a house-elf entered the room. The small girl shrunk away and further into the chair. Dumbledore, ever so cautious of her reactions, along with the house elf's curiosity, calmly noted her hiding. "Could you ask Minerva to make her way here, tell her I'm sorry for disturbing her and her husband? Could you also get some food up here? Preferably easily chewable food, and a small verity with children's utensils?"

"Of course Headmaster" The squeaky voice of the elf grinned. "Melina is happy to help!" She said in the third person, causing the old man to smile and nod his head. With a second Pop, she had already disappeared.

Dumbledore walked over to the young girl, bending down so he could look her in the eyes. "I'm going to go and get you some clothes, and possibly run you a bath. Stick in here?" The young girl stared at him for a few seconds before nodding her head, watching as he stood back up to his normal height and walked swiftly through a door behind his desk. The headmaster made his way around the corner to the hidden entrance of his private quarters and to a trunk in his spare room, pushing a few books and things off the top, opening it lightly with a swish of his wand. After doing so, he reached in and grabbed a dress, shifting around until he could find one that wasn't too large, and even then, he used a charm to shrink it. Grabbing a pair of nightclothes, he moved the chest out a bit toward the center of the room. Making his way then down to the office.

The young girl had moved, but only slightly. She sat up on the chair with her attention turned toward his bookshelf, looking at some of the pictures sitting on it. The bulk of them were not overly personal pictures. Some of the Hogwarts staff over the years, one or two with him and students. The book collection though ranged from fairytales to defense against the dark arts books. She seemed young, but the way she looked at the books proved that she had at least a little bit of knowledge on how to read. Dumbledore stood in the doorway for a few seconds before he made a bit more noise walking into the room. Her head turned toward him immediately and she watched as he made his way over to her. Taking the dress he had in his hands, he lifted it up to her sitting body, checking the size before pushing it toward her. She picked it up and looked at it, and then, once more with wide eyes to him.

"Do you think you can put it on yourself? I can show you to a room further back?"

She nodded and he helped her to stand. When she walked, she stumbled a bit toward the beginning, but they walked slow enough for her to regain her footing. When they reached the door to the empty room, Dumbledore waved his wand about and transfigured a few books to a bed and set the pajamas on it. The young girl was already working off the scraps covering her. In doing so, she showed her skinny body. Almost every bone in her legs could be seen down to the crease, her stomach was no better; her ribs were practically out in the open and he could see the bruises with even more details. Even so, he had to give the girl some sort of privacy, and walked into the main room once more, finding food already set out, along with tea for two. The old headmaster couldn't help but be proud of the house elf's quick efforts in making food, but it wasn't too much of a surprise either, the summer was slow for them, and it would be until the last week of August when they began making sure the dorms were up to par for the incoming students.

As he poured the tea, there was a light knock on his door, and he set down the cup across from where he sat when he invited the younger teacher in.

She was dressed in a trench coat, and it was easy to tell she hadn't put much thought into what she was going to wear, she was still dressed casually. "Hello, Albus. Did you need me for something important? Because I just finished eating." One could tell her attention had already been drawn to the food that sat on the table.

"Yes actually, I needed a bit of help with-. " He stopped as he looked toward the entrance to the office, the young girl hid slightly peaking around the corner of the door looking at the professor. In her hand, she held the laces to the back of the dress that she couldn't reach, but it seemed to fall out of her mind with the entrance of a new person. "Come here, child." He motioned the young girl forward, and she stared at him before quietly making her way toward him. He leaned down and took the laces from her hands, tying them in a small bow after lacing the last of them, and then brushing off the rest of her dress. When he finished, he set her down in the chair he had set in front of the food and watched as she scanned it.

"A child?" Minerva stared at him, and then at the young girl once more.

"Yes. I found her rather lonely in Knockturn Ally and thought it best to not leave her there."

"And you needed me to?"

"I don't think it'd be very comfortable for her if I were to help bath her tonight before I put her to bed." He turned his attention back to her wide eyes and handed her a fork from the table. "You can go ahead. Slowly though."

They watched as she pulled the watermelon closer to her, leaning forward and carefully taking a small bite. After tasting it, she began to take piece by piece and carefully chewed it.

"What is her name?" Minerva took a few steps closer, the girl pausing when she ate to assess her. Once more resembling an animal of some type or another. The professor sat down in the chair beside her and looked to Dumbledore.

"Don't know. She hasn't said a word, but I do believe she knows what she's being told. She responds properly. Isn't that so?"

The young girl paused and looked at him, then back to the woman before slowly nodding her head looking at the small bowl of soup beside McGonagall. The older woman watched where her eyes were, and then pointed to the soup, watching as she nodded her head again. Carefully, she picked it up and set it in front of the girl. The steam proved how warm it was, and she watched as the girl examined it with her spoon. Stirring it slowly. Without much time, the steam began to stop- much faster than natural. She looked up to Dumbledore, who also was watching the soup, a small smile spreading across his face.

"How old are you sweetheart?" Minerva asked the girl after she took a bite of her magically cooled soup. There was a pause before she lifted seven fingers in response. With a small smile, the professor urged a bit more. "Do you have a name too?" There was a pause before the girl looked down at her food and shook her head. "You don't have a name?" She shook her head again. The elder woman sighed, glancing at the headmaster with a small frown, "Do you have parents?" The response was silence. When the witch raised herself to her feet once more, she walked closer to stand beside Dumbledore.

"What do you plan to do with her once she's clean and attended to?"

"I will decide come morning." They stood and watched the young girl as she ate her food. She ate slowly and occasionally stopped to glance at them, checking to make sure it was acceptable for her to continue eating. The dark-haired professor walked a little closer to her and kneeled by where she sat, slowly taking her hand and watching the young one flinch away. She paused until the girl looked to her again and then wiped her hair away from her face.

"She needs medical attention. Those bruises on her collarbone could be the sign of something worse than you'd expect. She's abnormally small."

As if on cue the young girl set down her fork on the napkin beside her and then moved to stand up. Clumsily she steadied herself before putting whatever was left in a small pile onto the plate. Her hands gently lifted it, shocking the teacher and the headmaster as she then promptly walked three steps toward them before tripping. The two adults were quick to act, ready for it. Minerva flipped her wand toward the silverware and Dumbledore stopped the child's downward spiral, moving swiftly to lift her up and set her on her feet, glancing at the floating leftover and dirty plates.

"What were you doing?" The woman sighed, relieved she made it through the minor heart attack. She took a step forward toward the girl and Dumbledore only to stop when the young one flinched away from her and began to shake in silent fear, eyes tightly shut and waiting for some type of violent punishment.

Maybe that was when she worked her way into the woman's heart.

"Shh, hey. It's okay, we're not angry." Dumbledore let one of his hands rest on her arm, barely touching her as she opened a single eye to look at them both. "Why were you carrying the plates?"

For the first time, she spoke to him. But it wasn't verbally. By reaching out and pressing her hand to his own, her extremely small voice echoed quietly in the depths of his mind. _'Dishes to be done'_, it was such a distant message that he stared at her blankly for a second, half in shock. For a child to be able to project their ideas into someone like his head, no matter how weak the connection is... it was brilliant. Even some adult Wizards and Witches couldn't manage to do much with a verbal spell, much less without one. Yet, the idea that she thought it her duty to do the dishes proved that she had not grown in an environment where her own opinions had been taken into consideration, much less her safety and happiness. She was too mentally strong to be a normal child. Whatever childhood she had been given had obviously been ripped away rather violently.

"The dishes?" Dumbledore asked aloud, trying not to be phased and leaning down a bit so that he was eye level with her. Very slightly, as though unsure, she nodded her head. He let out a small but light chuckle, shaking his head. "You don't have to do them here. Okay? We will work. You can rest." She nodded her head once more.

"Albus?"

"She can project."

"Project?"

"Nonverbally."

"That's impossible."

"Just uncommon. Actually, I've never seen someone so young do it."

"Her flinching away—It's"

"She seems to understand everything we say." Gently cutting off the transfiguration professor from saying more, Dumbledore knelt to his smaller guest's level and put a hand against her cheek. Getting a general glance into her head. "She's quick and intelligent—much more intelligent than other kids her age. Her mind is faster than most adults. Did you know you are a brilliant child?" He asked her, smiling when she shook her head. "You are fantastic, darling. Now then. Minerva?"

The witch waved her wand, so the plates floated their way back on to the table and nodded her head.

"I think this child is in deep need of a bath, there is one ready in the added-on bathroom of the guest room. Could you please?"

"Of course." Minerva walked closer to the two, letting her arm out for the young girl. "You ready to get a little cleaned up sweetheart?"

Slowly, she let her arm out and took the lady's hand, looking up to Dumbledore who nodded to her in response. The two walked out of the room at a rather slow pace and toward the bathroom. Dumbledore walked over to his desk and stared at the lamp before turning to the window and checking the time. Noting that it was beginning to get late, he opened it for Fawks to fly in and perch himself, shaking his head and brushing his feathers with his beak.

"We have guests," He told the bird, not actually caring if it could understand him or not.

In the bathroom, Minerva slowly helped the young girl out of her dress and had to hold back a gasp, and soon a sob at the dry blood and scars that caked her body. The dirt that had been on her dress from slipping it over her head was doubled on her body, and her skin looked dark. she was starved, the curves of nearly every crevice of all 6 pairs of ribs could be seen.

The woman of the two put her fingers into the tub, checking the slowly cooling temperature before lifting the girl up and holding her above the water. Small green orbs stared at her wide-eyed and naked as she looked between the water and the woman. She was slowly lowered in- the only sound she made though was a whimper. Her eyes were closed tightly even when she was standing in the water on her own. Waiting for something even more painful.

"Sweetheart, It's okay. You can sit down in the water, it's safe." The girl slowly reacted with her eyes still tightly shut as she felt her way until she was sitting. The water and bubbles reached up to her shoulders and the water already turning a dark brown with dirt. The girl let out a second whimper.

Minerva was still so unsure on how to deal with the girl's fear of water or the pain the water was causing, but to do her best, she slipped off her own shirt, leaving her camisole on, and rolled her pants up high, slipping out of socks and shoes. Curious, but still mute, the younger's eyes watched her every move, even when she put her legs into the water and got her arms wet. The girl lifted a hand and touched some of the bubbles trying to flick them off when they stuck to her skin. The teacher couldn't help but cough a light laugh at the girl's scrunched face. Every motion she made though was slow, cautious. It was as if she was a rabbit cautious she might be hunted.

For another minute she sat and watched the girl make up her mind about the water. She shifted and would put her hands into it, and watch it drop off her own body. For a second she let her arm drop limply and make a rather small splash, jumping at the sound she made. She watched the ripples carefully as well when she shifted her legs or her body.

As a Transfiguration teacher, Minerva found the girl's surprise at sitting in the harmless water squeeze her heart. In her time as a teacher, she couldn't imagine a child that hadn't taken something as simple as a bath. To get her attention, the woman got her hand wet and lightly flicked it at the girl, who jumped when it hit her in the face. Her eyes turned to the hand that flicked it though. Then back up to the owner, bashful and surprised that she was still there. With one of the smallest of smiles, Minerva spoke quietly. "We've got to get you washed up. Can you turn around, so your back is facing me?" Without a response, the girl did as she was told. Minerva took a handful of water and ran it over the girl's shoulders, watching as they tensed, but not stopping. She transfigured one of the small bottles into a cup, filling it with water. "Close your eyes child." She said softly, before pouring the water over her head.

The hair split easily between the elder woman's fingers as she scrubbed into it, and she realized with a shock that the girl's hair was a light shade of brown rather than the muddy oily black that it appeared to be. Twice she re-cleansed the water, and still, dark colors mucked the clearing water. The girl had been efficient in not moving around and doing what she was told, with her finger she played with the bubbles and the water. Minerva had her scrub her feet and legs with a soft soapy cloth that also kept her occupied. The paleness of her skin was enough to rival a person who had spent most of their time inside, almost a blinding white when dirt was cleared. Yet bruises and scars though took up most of her body. From head to toe in varying degrees, there was hardly a spot not lightly marred in some way or another. Most had healed to a certain point, but even as they were washing one wound would open. When they did, the girl would tense, sometimes Minerva could hear a soft hiss leave her lips. Away from that, she was near silent.

When they finished after about forty minutes, Minerva had the girl stand up to do a final rinse. She did as told and began to shake at the cold air, suddenly looking at the woman with more and more fear in her eyes. "You're okay. I've got a towel here," taking the towel off the floor the woman wrapped it around the girl's body. Small lanky fingers wrapped around the edges and held it to her. When Minerva was able to stand up after swinging her legs from the tub she let her pants fall and lifted the girl out. A solid red covered much of her body from scrubbing and scabbed over scars, her feet by far some of the worst off regarding marring, they still looked a bit brown around her soles.

Lifting the girl into her arms, still covered with a towel, Minerva walked out toward the study. Dumbledore stood up when he heard them, his glasses on and looking the girl over with a small smile. He took a step toward them and let his hand touch her hair, even when she shrunk away from him. "It's such a light color."

"I think it's about time to put her into some other clothes and let her sleep." Dumbledore nodded in agreement and stood, walking and levitating his chest into the makeshift room he gave her. Minerva followed him in and set the young girl onto the bed. Looking into the chest, she grabbed another sleep shirt and helped the girl put it on. The girl's attention focused on the chest, and then on the dress itself. She played with the soft fabric below her fingers and stroked the edge of the bed, pressing down on the mattress and watching as it conformed around her hand. When she finished, Minerva glanced over to the headmaster as he still sat looking at some of the things in the chest.

"Dumbledore?"

"Oh yes, of course. I have this-" he lifted up a stuffed cat, "to keep her company it seems."

The little girl's eyes widened at the stuffed animal and she looked between them. It almost seemed like the excitement the way she gripped the edge of her dress and twisted it in her fingers. When Dumbledore walked over and sat beside her with it, he lifted it for her to see. She stared into the black buttoned eyes of the stuffed animal and touched it's paw as if it were about to break. Then she looked up to Minerva and reached her hand out. The elder woman lifted her hand for the girl to take, only to hear words in her head.

_For me?_

The woman, in shock, just nodded her head, but the girl's grip tightened a little more.

_Thank you._

"Y-Your welcome."

Once more she reached out to Dumbledore who let her make contact. _Thank you_. Her voice echoed quietly as he gave it to her. She sat with it in her lap wide-eyed and let its paw lift and drop. With her teeth biting her lip lightly she squeezed it and experimented with what its ears could do and flipping its tail back and forth in amazement. The two adults let small smiles cross their faces and an ever-present tightness settled into their chests.

"Well then, Love, it's bedtime. So we can get you all tucked in." The girl nodded her head and held the cat to her chest, waiting. Dumbledore lifted her up and slid her to the top of the bed, wandlessly pushing the covers back as Minerva stood as well. He pulled the covers up to the girl's chin watching as her eyes followed his every move. Tucking the covers lightly into the mattress, he ran a soft hand through her hair. "When you wake up, you can come out. I'll probably be in the office- where you ate."

The girl innocently nodded her head.

"If you need anything in the middle of the night. No matter what, my room is next door. Okay?"

She nodded her head again, reaching her little hand out from the covers and touching his hand once more. _Thank You_. She let the corners of her lips shift up like his were, and he gave a light laugh. Leaning down and giving a light kiss on her forehead both he and Minerva walked out of the room. A single candle was lit on the chest, the light of it slowly lulled the 7-year-old into a dream on a cloud.

The adults, after leaving the door cracked made their way to the main office, and Minerva sat down on the chair across from Dumbledore. "While I'm not surprised by her muteness, the abuse she's suffered is extensive. That child shouldn't be able to speak at all, much less mentally."

"It seems like she's practically been trained not to speak out loud either."

"She hissed and whimpered when I was bathing her. I could only imagine the pain she felt. Some of her wounds were open and bleeding."

"Most orphans from the war had caring parents they lost. She may have been abandoned. Everything seems foreign to her here. But she's safe at the least."

Minerva looked at the door, thinking. "Are you going to take her to the Ministry? She needs medical attention, and she needs to be given a home."

"I haven't decided yet." Dumbledore sighed, taking a sip of the tea on his desk. "My largest fear is her being put into a system that cannot adequately assimilate to her needs. She's cautious, shy, and without a voice, she cannot defend herself."

"You said you found her in Knockturn Ally. She could be the daughter of a..." the words trailed off in fear of offense.

"A death eater?"

"Exactly. Who knows what mental illness could be passed on? The necessity in keeping a family pureblood amongst some of those monsters is unnerving."

Dumbledore considered the odds as well, huffing once more. "All the more reason for her to be held in capable hands."

The tone in his voice seemed to change, as did the light in his eyes. Minerva could see the idea planting itself in his head from a mile away. "No." She came up with the optimal response. "You cannot adopt her," She pressed "Albus, she's a child, and just having another death eater in the castle is-"

"Severus will not cause her harm."

"He makes first years cry!" the Transfiguration teacher coughed out. "Every year the children have this innate fear of him. He is dangerous. This school is often dangerous. Having a 7-year-old running around, unattended to-" She was cut off.

"Severus is very strict in his teachings, yes, but those are students. His past has little to nothing to do with the man he has yet to become. In this castle, she would not be unattended to. We have a staff of over twenty, house-elves, and I'm sure, at last resort, there's a seventh-year student or two that would be more than willing to help. We could give her education and accommodate her needs."

"What about housing? You-"

"She would stay with me of course,"

"And her primary education?"

"I would teach her, I'm sure Poppy would love someone to teach as well."

"You travel as well, as a Headmaster and as Chief Warlock of Wizengamont. What would you do with her while you leave? When you go across the country or travel to the Americas?"

"Not only do you forget that we have friends all around the wizarding world, but I could often take her with me. She's intelligent enough to understand things normal children her age would never be able to comprehend. She hosts some type of manners and responsibilities that are shocking. The way she tried to do the dishes is an estimate of her mental age."

"And more likely, child abuse. Dumbledore-"

"I will look into other options. But," he paused, "she might be just what this castle needs."

The teacher closed her eyes and nodded her head eventually, standing up once more. "I must head home. Please, send for me tomorrow when you've figured these things out. That child just needs a good place."

Quietly, the Teacher made her way out of the room, leaving Dumbledore to his own thoughts, and sporting a headache. he slipped off his glasses and set them on his desk, wiping his eyes with his fingers. Taking the two letters he wrote to the Ministry, he whistled for an owl out his window, tying the letters and letting the animal know where it was to go that evening. He watched it safely fly out of his sight before shutting up his office. Fawks was already asleep, his head buried in the ruffles of his wing.

The headmaster, on his way to his own bedroom, stopped at the doorway to the nameless girl's room, watching her curled up form and soft facial features. Her small bony hands gripped to the stuffed cat like a lifeline, but she seemed calm. Her hair sprawled across the bed, some falling over her eyes and he was brought back to an image of his own younger sister before her death. With a small, heartbroken smile, the old man closed his eyes and walked to the room next door, leaving the door cracked in case he was needed. Making his way to his bed he lay on his side deep in thought until the darkness of his room, and his mind overtook him.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! A long chapter! **

**Part I of this Fanfiction is mostly foundation, and it'll take a while for us to get into it as we follow the characters on their journey forward, but trust me when I say- we'll get there. For more updates, don't forget to review!**

**Lots of love from MONA! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: Mentions of Child Abuse**

**Chapter 3: Ministry of Education and Youth Magic**

The next morning, despite the headmaster's early tendencies, the young girl woke before him, a result of living on the streets. Silently, as she always was, she gripped the cat to her chest and crawled to the end of the bed. A hand ran through her own hair as she slid down the bed and asked herself what she was doing. Her bare feet padded against the hardwood floors and out into the main room. The lights were still off, the sun hours from rising. Making herself as small as she could, she curiously made her way around the room, looking at the different statues and pictures. The pictures were active, and when they realized she was watching them, all the headmasters at Hogwarts gave her smiles and hellos. One or two of them were given grudgingly, but collectively, but after greeting her, they spoke as though she wasn't there to one another.

She eventually moved herself to the feathery perch of Fawks. Eyes narrowing closely at the bird, she tried to make out if it was breathing or not. When she was least expecting it, the phoenix let its whole body move. The girl shot back, landing on her behind and staring at the bird wide-eyed. Like she was, it was also staring back, looking at her with its dark eyes, a sense of intelligence much like her own behind them. It hopped from its spot toward her, and she scooted back against the desk, cowering away from the moving creature. Compared to her it was massive.

It paused, noting that she was scared of it, and spoofed up its feathers, scratching them before bending over and making it's way to her again. The girl, in response, let her hand out toward it. Like one would do with a puppy. The bird, rather than sniffing it, ducked under the hand and let it rest on its feathers. With a slowly comprehending mind, the girl let her hand run down its feathers and watched it in wonder as it got closer to her. When it was close enough, it flapped its wings and landed on her curled knees, pecking her kindly on the top of the head. She sat ridged until the bird adjusted itself on her shoulder.

After at least 10 minutes of sitting still, the child's shoulders relaxed, and she shifted. The bird didn't move from its spot on her shoulder, but it did grip slightly tighter as she lifted herself to her feet. Slightly unbalanced with the extra weight, she walked toward the books and continued to browse the collection with the bird on her shoulder.

That's what Dumbledore walked in to. The man was not expecting the girl to be missing from her bed when he woke up the next morning at 5am. He had calmly taken a few moments to take a breath before making his way out to the office space. There, with her back turned to him was the small human being sitting criss-cross on the floor looking at one of the books he had on his bookshelf. On her left, next to her head his loyal companion, and one of the few existing Phoenixes and on her right, hanging off her arm was the stuffed cat he had given her the previous night. Her body shifted when he walked into the room, quickly moving her head to look at the page before setting the book back onto the bookshelf and turned around. She looked at the ground and gave a light curtsy.

Giving a small bow in response and watching her tilt her head in confusion, he motioned her to walk closer to him. When she was only a few steps he reached out and lifted her up by her arms once more, putting her against this hip, the bird never shifted from her shoulder. "Well. Good morning child. We should head to the kitchens for food this time around. You see? The sun is rising?" Moving to the window he shifted the curtains. Outside, the horizon line was clear with deep reds and oranges, the orb not yet bright enough to damage their eyes.

With a motion, Fawks flapped his wings and landed upon the edge of the window. The Headmaster smiled and opened the window, letting a soft breeze of cold air run through the room as the tall bird flew right out of the window and toward the light, a trail of what almost looked like fire trailing after it.

The girl let out a small gasp- almost inaudible to human ears as she watched the bird fly away and into the light. When Dumbledore adjusted once more though, she sunk her head into his shoulder and tightened her grip ever so slightly on both his robes and her stuffed friend. They made their way down the spiral stairs of the office, through the halls, down two staircases and to the bottom floor. After tickling a picture of a pear, the portrait swung open to reveal a rather calm kitchen full of small pale creatures with huge ears and long noses.

Just like the previous night, minus the poof-ing into the room, a small female was suddenly in front of the elder wizard and the child in his arms. "Hello, Melina. We came down to get some breakfast. Mind if we wonder about and pick out our own foods?"

"Of course Not! Melina will go and get plates and drinks. What drinks?"

"I'll take the normal tea. And- Sweetheart, What do you want to drink?" The young girl almost seemed to ponder the question for a short amount of time before she shrugged. As a response, the highly esteemed wizard smiled. "Let's try some juice." The elf bounced off and the two humans walked alongside the wall. When two plates appeared next to them, Dumbledore began to walk closer to the food. Every few seconds, he would put something onto his, slightly larger plate. Then he would turn to the small one in his arms and ask: "Do you like ...(insert food of choice here)" More often than not, the young girls eyes would widen and she would observe whatever was laid out in front of her curiously, before nodding her head quickly or shaking it abashedly.

Slowly they made their way through the dishes, the food stacking up to a reasonable level before the two made their way to a small set table with two seats. The girl was set down in the one with taller legs while the head of the school sat across from her. Each plate lowered gently onto the table before the respective owners. With large, innocent eyes, the young girl stared at the pure amount of food before her. Tiny, malnourished hands reached up and touched the sticky pancake syrup. She let it lightly touch her tongue before she sat back and stared at the old man.

He observed every move she made with a curious eye of his own, watching and wondering and guessing her many different reactions. When she stopped and just stared at him, he was, once again, floored as to what he should do. Nonetheless, he reached down and took a bite of one of his strawberries. The light shade of brown in the girl's hair almost reflected the right when she tilted her head.

"You do not have to wait for me. Go ahead." A light flourish of his hand toward her plate and she sat up even more. her shoulders squared and the intellect behind her eyes twinkled as she looked down at her choices. The first thing she picked up with her skinny fingers was a banana, pealing with the utmost amount of care she tore only the top off and set the rest of the item down, munching on it and letting her eyes skirt back to her savior. Again, he took another bite.

Much of their meal went in that fashion. She was very slow when it came to her meal, and she just barely finished it all off, constantly expecting the Headmaster to condemn something she did. Her eyes would flip toward him for permission before she took something off her own plate, and when he got to his main dish, she sat and mimicked the way he ate it and wiped his face with the napkin set out beside them.

"Today will be a busy day I think, young one. We'll go back upstairs, find you some day-clothes. Then I think the plan is to check-in at the ministry. Maybe we'll find you some parents." With a small smile, the girl bit her lip and nodded her head.

They finished, and Dumbledore helped her down from the chair and held her hand, leading her back out of the kitchen and thanking a few of the many house-elves shifting around at work. The walk back up took much longer, most likely because the bright-eyed young-un spend half of her time tripping up the stairs and finding her footing, and the other half of her time looking around at the walls and the photos. When the Bloody Baron appeared before the two, the smaller latched herself onto the robes of the headmaster. The ghost's translucent quality, and the blood that stuck onto his robes, also translucent, stunned the child to a near shaking fear.

"Dumbledore its a rumor that there is a child roaming about that- oh! Hello there." The ghost moved closer to the girl, causing her to duck her head in the childlike manner Dumbledore hadn't truly seen. She continued to bury herself into the old man's robes and attach herself closer to the old man, he could feel slight tremors in her body.

"Yes Baron, though she seems to be a bit shy regarding attention. It would do us best if you advised the other ghosts to refrain from bothering either of us for the next few days if she returns with me after our trip to the Ministry of Magic. Rather the introductions should be slow between you all."

"Oh! of course. She's but a wee thing."

"Thank you. of course. Now. Sweetheart, Up we go." the headmaster turned back to the girl and pulled her up and into his arms once more. It was swift heading to the griffin statue and up the stairs, right back to the room she had slept in. Her hands lost their tight hold on the older man and she looked around without a second thought for the ghost. Baron had gone only minutes after he had finished speaking, but the young girl seemed to hide away even longer.

Plopping her down on the bed, the older man moved over to the chest and pulled out a light pink dress and shifted to help the young girl change.

It was quick work moving around and checking the marks of abuse across the small one's back, the red marks that stained the side she couldn't see herself were only slightly irritated. She sat very still as he finished with the strings and moved a comb through her hair, the soft locks hardly stopping the clean brush through he gave them. With a light hand, the old man braided the hair that ran in front of her face back into a petite halo.

When he shifted the child around to look at her eyes slowly opened to stare back to him. Her limber fingers reached up to touch the braid before she smiled at him, a rather large and awkward smile, attempting to show her teeth much like he did when he smiled to her. The old man couldn't help but chuckle and pat the top of her head with a strong fill of love in the depths of his chest.

"Well, let me grab my robe, and maybe a cloak for you and then we'll head off. It'd be best to floo."

And so they did. The entrance in one of the gateways to the ministry was bright, the building itself seemed rather wild, people rushing to where they needed to be. It was a surprise when, at the sight of the white-haired wizard holding an unknown child in his arms, they paused. Her arms wrapped around the man's shoulders gripped tightly to his robes. Wildly alert and looking around the long halls of the building the dark shade of her eyes tried to take everything in. The headmaster, on the other hand, was very calm with the girl in his arms. When people paused, he greeted them all kindly and with small grins. The man seemed to, once again, know nearly everyone.

The kind but curious smiles drifted to her constantly as they walked. The young girl wasn't used to having people look at her the way they seemed to be doing in the Ministry. For a distraction, she looked to the walls, the intricate bricks with words and the golden statues in the center of the fountain. There was a man, as they walked into the larger portion off to the side selling newspapers, and paper airplanes flew passed the two, weaving and diving in and out of people, into the lifts and out of lifts. A large white poster fell from the ceiling with the face of the current minister of magic looking on.

Dumbledore made his way to the front desk, procuring two visitor passes, clipping one to the girl's dress and patting her softly on the back as he adjusted and put a pass on himself. With curt directions from the woman sitting in front of them, who was rather eager to help, they walked toward a Lift at the end of the main hall, stepping in when the doors opened. Already, two men stood in the back, their hands held tightly to the hanging leather handles on the ceiling.

Beside the old wizard another witch and wizard stepped in, the witch looked up to the girl and gave a small smile, waving her hand in a hello. The young one stared at her from head to toe, looking at the classic wizard robes she wore. The woman's hair was undone behind her into a bun, and she had a scarf wrapped and tied in the front. Gripping on to the Headmaster, she glanced at him to see his eyes on her, and then back to the lady.

"Hello, Matilda. How are you?" The smiling deeper tones of the one holding her caused the girl to jump, not expecting the silence to be broken.

"Good, Professor Dumbledore- who is this?"

"This young one, at the moment is nameless. We're headed to the Department of Education and Youth Magic to get her sorted somewhere." With a very clean driven response, the woman gave exact directions to their destination and she smiled toward the girl who hid her face when she realized that more people had begun to stare at them. Without much further ado the elevator, that jerked when it moved in nearly every single direction before they reached their own shifted open and allowed them to move through a wide archway. The words were not in a language that the young one could not yet understand.

Through about four more doorways and a moving staircase, the two found their selves in a rather loud room filled with parents and children sitting on seats, siblings holding each other's hands and attention on a calling list. One name re-wrote itself into another and a pair stood, walking toward one of the doors. The new surroundings once again distracted the brunette, and she wasn't aware of her carrier speaking until they stopped.

The woman at the desk had a somber tone as she spoke, her eyes looked weary and tired as she looked between the old man and young girl, nodding her head and writing something down on a piece of paper. Green eyes couldn't read the scrawled handwriting.

When her mind eventually filtered out all the outside sounds and nonsense, and her focus returned, she was able to hear the tail end of the conversation. "If Melo is free then I'll speak to her."

"Of course. I'll send this-" She wrote something on a separate piece of paper and then tapped it with her wand. It floated off toward one of the doors, slipping under it just as two children began to cry across the room. The young girls, one of whom couldn't be much older than the girl in Dumbledore's arms clutched each other as a man spoke to them calmly. Their distress making the room tenser, the air felt heavier. The Headmaster could feel the young one's hands fisting tighter, her knuckles turning to a paler white as she considered that she may be the next one to receive such distress.

Dumbledore shifted the light-haired girl up a bit, causing her to once more shift her eyes to something different, this time, the approaching woman. She glanced around them at first and then sighed. Like many of the others in the department, she looked tired. Her shoulders were slightly slumped, and her hair was disheveled from her hand shifting through it every few minutes. Yet when she saw the Headmaster her eyes lightened… but only slightly. "Headmaster. Why don't you follow me?"

Back through the door that the note had flown under was a rather small office, it was just larger than the bedroom the girl had slept in, with a single desk and a few photos on the wall. Moving photos of course. The woman walked around to the head of the desk, and Dumbledore and his current ward sat down in the larger, softer of the two chairs. He set the young girl beside him, where there was plenty of room for her small body to sit, still brushing up against him.

"There are a lot of children here today." He mentioned, getting the conversation started.

"It's been that way for months now. People are finding children looking for parents-but usually they're... gone. This war had torn apart so many families."

"Where are the kids going?"

"Usually to their closest relatives. If not we have to set them up in muggle foster homes around the country, its a rough process. We can't always put a family together."

The older man sighed, glancing down once more at the young girl beside him. "I found this darling child in Knockturn ally."

With a tiny smile, the woman bent over her desk to try and make eye contact. "Well hello there. What's your name?"

It was not much of a surprise when the girl shifted toward the headmaster in order to cover herself from attention. The room stayed quiet for a few more moments as the two watched the girl's shy charisma. Without a response Roumi Melo, as her nameplate read, sat back in her seat. She took her wand and gave it a light wave in the girl's direction. Dumbledore noted the flinch his current ward had and the fact she closed her eyes waiting for the pain. Instead, the tip of the wand turned orange and then dark blue. The woman sighed. "It looks like she doesn't have any living personal connections. I can personally arrange an all-girls home with her."

"While she remains nameless to even I, She is rather intelligent and a bit overly aware of her magical talents. Are there any Magical families that are prepared to handle something like that?"

Hand through hair, the woman looked at one of the photos to her left. "We actually don't have any foster homes specifically for Magical children, all of them are being admitted into the British or Scottish governmental systems. It's rather hard to find stability though, she'll have to learn how to control her abilities or hide them. Not all muggles are very accommodating to any special abilities."

"She'd be living with a group of other girls though?"

"Yes. Probably a group of twelve or fourteen muggle girls of varying ages."

Shifting attention, the headmaster looked down to the one still gripping to him. Her eyes had downcast once more, her shoulders slumped and her hair had fallen in front of her face. While her hands still were latched to his robes, they had loosened considerably- telling the headmaster that she understood every word being spoken. "From what I've seen, she has a history of domestic abuse, as well as street abuse that has resulted in her muteness."

Again, the woman seemed to pause in her thoughts. "It'll be harder to integrate her: once in the system sometimes the kids are moved around. Magical kids more than anything- the psychological issues with orphans of You-Know-Who's followers are severe after they've been left alone. But we cannot sit on one child for too long." Without considering the young girl could understand her, she was blunt. "Dumbledore: Her prospects aren't going to be very good for the next few years, but after she turns eleven things may start looking up. Its what's happening with most of the children- we've already had to track down five runaways."

Once more, the girl's hands slackened on the robes, finding their way to the bottom of her dress and fisting it and the stuffed animal instead. The rejection was blatant in her body language. The seeping depression following her fumbling fingers. As it had when he first found her, his heart ached for her hardships, for the misery that she was forced through at the hands of a war she had no part in. At the hands of men and women, she had met on the streets and been forced to starve.

Who's to say that she would never find a place amongst her peers. She was so inherently intelligent but broken in so many ways.

The decision, really, it was made before they even arrived. It was made the moment she gripped the stuffed animal, or the moment she took a bite out of the food he had set out before her. Maybe it was the moment her small finger had wrapped around his own or the moment he saw that her eyes were tens of years older than her body. Dumbledore couldn't point out the moment he was taken with her so much that he was willing to say his following words. "Could you give us the papers if I wanted to adopt her as my own?"

Reactions between both the girl and the woman behind the desk didn't differ. Both of their eyes widened, one with hope and one with shock, their faces shot up to stare at him, asking if he was kidding. Melo shifted her eyes down to the little girl, looking younger as she stared at the older man. "Dumbledore- Are you sure? A child is so much responsibility- It's- a process from now until even after she turns seventeen. We have different steps you'll have to go through as a Wizard. She'll get public attention if it's you adopting her."

"Well." The old man stroked his beard once before turning to the girl, still staring up at him. "Child, is that okay?"

The eye contact was enough to trigger her voice inside his head, the quiet slightly trembling voice. _You want to keep me?_

A still aghast tone echoed, and he nodded toward her. Waiting on her slow nod back to him. The emerald forests of her eyes began to rain, and she reached one of her small hands up to brush it away.

"Yes. I think we're okay with that. First things first though. Papers, right Ms. Melo?"

It took a few seconds, before she moved, pushing her chair back and opening one of the drawers of her desk, pulling out a thick roll of parchment. Then she grabbed a quill off the side of her desk and let it float toward the old wizard. He gripped it from the air and set it against the paper at the desk. He wrote in a few lines, ignoring the shocked still expressions of those around him. After he reached the middle of the parchment, he turned back to the girl sitting next to him. "We must decide on your name."

The girl nodded her head.

"Chloe?" She shook her head. "Natasha?" No. "Patricia?" The girl's face scrunched a bit and she stuck out her tongue distastefully. "Tiffany?" No. "Ruth" No. "Kenna?" The girl seemed to consider it for a few seconds before shaking her head. Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle at her responses sticking to silence for a few minutes as he mulled over names. "Rowan?" No. "Hazel?" No. "Harmony?" Her expression turned from thoughtfulness to consideration and she shrugged. "What?"

_Kenna Hope?_

"Hope?" She nodded hesitantly. "Kenna Hope Dumbledore?" Again. She nodded. "Anything else you want to add? I have five. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" The girl bit her lip with a petite smile. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, and she shook her head again, causing the man to laugh. Writing the name down.

Melo continued to watch the two's interaction, narrowing her eyes at how the girl silently communicated to the older man. She was almost too intelligent for a normal child. "Age: Seven. Hair: Light brown. Eyes: hmm. Kelly Green." He continued down the list, noting small things out loud for the young girl to hear him. She nodded her head when he did, confirming small things, such as hearing and eyesight. Skin color. It took about twenty minutes until they had finished the parchment, and the woman sitting across the desk was just then regaining her wits.

"Alright then. We'll have to interview you and review the appropriate housing for her. There's also interviewing any backup relatives- but we can save that for another day. As for housing where will you be staying most of the time?"

"Hogwarts."

"May I do a simple interview? How about next Tuesday- around four? I can head over when I finish here. You both can go get settled?"

"Four? Does that sound good Kenna Hope?" The girl nodded her head enthusiastically. "It sounds perfect Ms. Melo. Now. It seems we must go shopping. Get this one-" He lifted her back into his arms, where she comfortably rested her head against his shoulder. "Some nice dresses of her own, perhaps a few other items and a checkup at St. Mungos. I will make sure the gates are open for you next week."

As they walked out of the office, the newly named Kenna found some type of confidence. She became more attentive to where they walked and which way they turned. When they reached an empty hall, Dumbledore could hear her quiet question. _Why?_

"Why what?" Dumbledore turned his head to focus on the young brunette.

_Why did you adopt me?_

In a way, the professor could see the question coming from miles away. "I adopted you because you deserve the world." He stopped and sat on the feet of one of the stone figures, setting her on his lap so he could look her in the eyes. "The cards you've been dealt until now have been terrible. Somehow though, you have these skills that not even most adults could even try to attempt, and you've fought against all odds." Her eyes looked not only at him but through him, searching for the truth. "Your eyes have seen things that no child should see. You deserve the brightest future anyone could give you."

_Thank you._

"You have no reason to thank me just yet." Dumbledore smiled and adjusted her again on his arm.

All the way back the way they came, eventually they ended up at the Floo. The staring didn't seem to stop, but the young girl's care seemed to fly out of the window. She stared at the constant green of the fire and glanced back at the dark walls of the ministry.

As they paused before the green flames, the white-bearded man turned to the one in his arms. He let a small smile reach through his face. "We need to get you checked on first, so we're going to go to a Magical Hospital. Then we'll get those errands done."

Mungos wasn't as busy as it may have been the previous year after the fall of the dark lord, but there were still a lot of nurses on duty. As they walked in and approached the first front desk they saw, a woman stood up swiftly to respond to them. "Hello, how can I help you, Professor Dumbledore?"

"We'd like to get a checkup with one of the healers if that's okay? Is Poppy in this week?"

"Yes! She is. I can call her down if you'd like? I believe room three down this hall is open. You can wait there."

"Thank you." The old man adjusted the newly named Kenna on his arm and walked into the white room. There were a few simple pictures of landscapes on the wall that caught her attention enough to keep it away from the medical side of things. The interments were simple, a heartbeat monitor and blood pressure measure. While both looked rather Muggle, Dumbledore could only assume there were one or two magical additions to the simplistic creations.

It took a few minutes before the door opened and the nurse walked in. Fully in her robes, she was almost in full sentence before she stepped inside. "Dumbledore, I told you I'd be back to the school the week before classes. We-" it was only then that she noticed the small human being sitting on the table. "Oh. Hello, there child." The Nurse's entire demeanor changed with the youth in the room. The woman seemed to analyze the girl from head to toe, looking for any major visible injuries. Her eyes had light bags around them, and there seemed to be a cut or two on her face, light bruising around her neck.

"This is Kenna Hope, She's been living on the streets for a while, and I wanted to get a thorough checkup and see what you thought about her stability physically and mentally."

"Oh." Poppy nodded her head and moved closer, looking at the scratch on the girl's head with a gentle shift of her hair. "I'm Poppy Pomfrey. I'm a nurse at Hogwarts, where Dumbledore works. How old are you child?"

Looking for conformation, Kenna made eye contact with Dumbledore, who nodded his head in encouragement. When her gaze met Poppy's once more, she lifted her fingers back up to a solid 7 for the second time that day.

"Seven? You're so cute! I thought you were eight or nine!" The woman turned to the table and grabbed the light metal heart catcher. "Okay, I'm going to lift your shirt up a bit, here we go, and this will be cold, but I'm going to put it on your chest righ-" The woman, as she was lifting the shirt noticed the prominence of the child's ribs, and the light bruising surrounding them. "right here." She held it and listened for a few seconds before moving on to take the child's blood pressure.

After she had finished, she turned to Dumbledore. "Can you step outside?"

The old man nodded, looking at Kenna he watched her eyes widen an ounce. "I'll be right next to the door, okay?" She nodded and he shut the door behind him.

About ten or so minutes later, Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her, turning to Dumbledore with one of the most pained expressions he had seen in a long time. "She... she needs a lot of care." There was a pause as the woman looked down to her notes. "From what I can make out, her Larnyx – the voice box- is damaged, mainly from being unused, I don't know if she has ever spoken a full word. She's twice as small as other girls her age and extremely malnourished. Her feet are damaged, especially the soles, they'll heal, but it'll scar. Most of her injuries will scar if they haven't already." The woman ran a hand through her hair after taking off her hat. "The scars on her back are definitely from whipping, she responds with caution, I can only imagine the mental abuse she's suffered through."

"I can't imagine"

"And on the streets? She had to be there for at least a month or two. I- I fear that her abuse wasn't only in the nature of harm and physical abuse. There's evidence of… of rape. Recent rape."

Dumbledore could only close his eyes and look at the door that held the child. "then it's worse than I thought."

"Yes. What are you going to do with her? She needs-"

"I've adopted her."

"A lovin- you what?" Her expression changed once more to shock.

"I adopted her earlier today at the ministry. They said that she would be put in a home, and her chances were grim until she turned eleven. I thought it'd be in her best interest to live at Hogwarts with me."

The woman let her mouth drop, words trying to form, but being wildly unsuccessful.

Dumbledore continued. "I've got an extra room attached to my office, and she's intelligent beyond her age group. Someone will always have an eye on her in the castle. She'll be well-fed"

"You adopted a child."

"Kenna Hope Dumbledore."

The nurse continued to stare at the headmaster with her mouth open, still attempting to make words.

Dumbledore continued to answer a few questions before they were asked. "We'll figure out a way to give her a basic education between the staff we have at the school. She'll have space and exposure to other children. It's already been done."

Pursing her lips, the poor woman nodded her head. "Alright. Let me walk to the staff room and grab a few things then. You can go in and sit with her" Poppy didn't give the Headmaster any time to argue as she walked passed him and down the hall practically mumbling to herself.

Opening the door Dumbledore stepped back in and watched as Kenna played with her stuffed Cat, continuing to lift its ear or its tail and shaking its paw. She was very gentle and as he walked in, she pulled it to her in what looked to be a hug. He couldn't help but smile at her small reaction for comfort as he approached her and sat down on the medical bed beside her. "Poppy is going to get a few things for us to keep you healthy. Then, I think, we will head over to Diagon Ally and get you lunch and a few more things—Like a new bedspread maybe?" When he glanced down Kenna was staring at him, listening, but not responding. "We can get a few outfits. Maybe find a book for you to read or a few games…" Dumbledore paused again. "Then, perhaps, we can go back to the Castle and get you another bath. Dinner. And I might have to run an errand or two, but we'll wait and see."

The young one nodded her head after he paused and stared at him with her big green orbs.

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle and flip the ear of her stuffed cat to take her attention off him for a moment. He could feel her natural attempt at seeing his thoughts when she stared into his eyes. A natural Legilimens. She didn't just project, she snuck her way into hearing people's thoughts. He hadn't noticed it before but was suddenly much more aware of her mental presence. If he focused, he could hear her projection of the voice that she imagined her cat to make, she'd have a conversation with it, continuing to move its hands and legs and tail.

After few moments of quiet, Dumbledore listening to the mental communication Kenna innocently projected to her furry friend, Nurse Poppy walked back in through the door with a different healer in toe. The healer was also female, and while Kenna was cautious of the newcomer, she looked to Albus for confirmation of safety. He could only nod to her and reassure her.

"Healer Lita wanted to do one quick checkup before we give you pain medication and vitamins to take home with you both. Is it alright if Dumbledore leaves one more time for us to check your health?"

Albus turned to his new daughter and watched her eyes move between him and the two medical professionals she didn't really know. With a very hesitant nod, the eldest in the room made his way out and sat on the bench next to the door where he could hear very quietly the voices inside the room. He also allowed his new ward to peek into his pleasant thoughts and plans for the day, feeling her calm as they had her remove her clothes and lightly prodded at sometimes painful places on her skin.

This exam took a bit longer than the previous one, with a quick break of her presence in his mind as the doctor checked her own mental wellbeing with a light Legilimency spell that ended rather quickly once the youth slapped her mind shut after two too many horrible memories were touched.

Healer Lita took a step out of the room once they had finished, looking down at her chart and shaking her head, and then back up to Dumbledore. "She's a legilimens." The doctor confirmed for him. "She's going to need speech therapy, but she's got a full handle on the language." The man before her nodded his head, taking his own mental notes. "She was raped in her time on the streets, and that's induced a lot of trauma on both her mind and her body. I'd like to get her another checkup in a few months to see how she's healed." Again, Dumbledore nodded. "I couldn't tell who she lived with before, but they too were abusive, and she has suffered through an unforgivable, at least once, likely more than that- as the memory is just one of the freshest and she was not happy at me looking."

"I'm thankful for your help healer."

"Don't be thankful yet. She's got a long way to go. I am prescribing her a few options, including a variety of dreamless sleep potions for you to switch after nightmares. They will be common now that she's beginning to feel safer. You need to make sure she's not eating too much food and that what she does eat is nutrition heavy." There was another pause as she glanced down at her chart. "You'll also need to watch her activity level very closely. Because she's malnourished, she's at a higher risk for fainting and dizziness moments, and her body is not strong enough to be carrying things or running. She needs to gain weight and muscle mass before she can begin playing games that raise her heart rate, and, even then, she has a bit of a heart palpitation, which could be from the unforgivable, it could be from trauma, it could be hereditary. I'm not sure if she'll grow out of it, but we need to keep an eye on it."

Again, Dumbledore nodded his head, feeling the weight of her pain once more lie on his shoulders. More than anything, determination to protect her even more from the terrible pains that began her life.

"I can send you a letter and we can arrange a follow-up date. I'm sure she's ready to get out of this hospital at this point."

"I'd imagine." Dumbledore felt a small smile creep on his face, ready himself to find brighter things to think about. He took a step into the room and made eye contact with his new family member. Her eyes were a bit watery, and he could feel that she was beginning to get uncomfortable. Her stuffed animal was white-knuckled to her chest as poppy finished tying her dress.

He motioned a hand to her, and she slid off the table and mad her way over to him, putting a hand on his stomach. Quickly noticing what that meant, he bent down and lifted her up to his chest, letting her attempt to bury her face into his collar bone. The other two women both gave him small, sad smiles and he thanked them before making his way to an apparition space in the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2! Don't forget to Review!**

**Lots of love from the Middle of Nowhere Asia 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shopping and Hidden Brilliance**

She pointed at the sky-blue bedspread. It had clouds and birds scattered across it and after one light touch to the soft material he could see the determination on her face. After lunch, of which she had been very indecisive, they made a list of things that she would need. He had told her that she would be in full command of telling him what she liked and disliked. He made it seem very important, and very serious that she makes decisions. Alas, she seemed to take each decision then with determination, a small fire lit in her eyes when she told him something she wanted. Meanwhile, when others glanced at her or stopped to speak to him, she receded into his cloak like a kangaroo into its mother's pocket, but the headmaster could tell that she felt safe with him. More scared at being taken away than anything else.

They picked a few more bedding pieces before walking to the cashier and packing them into Dumbledore's bag, which had been magically enlarged to fit the onslaught of things that she'd need. It was then they made their way to a clothing store. Clothes were much more difficult than bedspreads had been. His ward was very small and tended to swim a little bit in the clothes that they tried on. After getting a handful of outfits, all of which were slightly altered, Dumbledore put in an order for custom made clothing to fit her a bit better in size and stature. They then made their way to get her hair trimmed, for which she sat extremely still and stiff for, anxious about the sharp scissors that floated and made their way around her head. He only had the hairdresser cut off two inches after they professionally washed it. It shone a light brown with the occasional streak of nearly blond hair.

Following that, Dumbledore finally took her to one of the children's shops in a small offshoot of Diagon Ally. His choice was extremely wise, as they walked in and he could feel the excitement make its way off her and around the room. There were stacks of stuffed animals on one side, a section for children's books, puzzles, coloring materials, as well as cars, dolls, action figures, and board games. The look on her face was the first one he had seen of child-like astonishment.

"Fifteen items." He said aloud and watched her bite her lip and look around again.

Watching her decision process was delightful for the old man. She stood in front of the stuffed animals, unmoving for five minutes before shaking eight paws and choosing three. She then made her way to the cars and chose two. One deck of cards was picked, after consulting with Dumbledore that he knew both single-player and multiple player games. She then chose six books, ranging from a picture book of a cat on the cover to a 3rd-year level novel about a detective. She chose three puzzles, and when Dumbledore noticed her glancing at the coloring books he allowed her to grab three and colored pencils.

Their basket was very full when they finally paid, the store owner curious and friendly, but too shy to ask why the Headmaster of Hogwarts was shopping for a 7-year-old.

By the time they finished, Dumbledore picked up the child and apparated back to the castle, making his way onto the grounds and toward the main entrance. Just after climbing the stairs, he realized the young one in his arms had nodded off to sleep, not minding the slight jostling that he made when he walked with her. The soft smile that she had on her face was the pillar of innocence, and when he finally laid her down in bed for a nap, he couldn't help but adjust her newly cut hair out of her face and sit next to her for a few moments, adjusting her first stuffed animal in her arms. When she sighed, he made his way back to his office to let Fawkes in and to get a little bit of work done, including sending out a few letters from owls he called down to the perch at his window.

Kenna woke up about 10 minutes before Minerva arrived to respond to his recently sent letter. The young one still moved very lightly on her feet and he had hardly noticed her approach him at his desk. Her mental reach just softly pressed against his own, gathering his attention to her presence. When Minerva did enter his office, she found the young girl sitting on Albus's lap, looking at a book he had open as his pen finished his letter for him and he flipped the page. The moment the elder woman entered, the young girl perked up and watched her once more with bright green eyes. This time though, she was dressed in a much newer outfit, and her hair was gently pulled back into a ponytail.

"Albus," She couldn't help but sigh, realizing the result of their visit to the ministry.

"Minerva! Let me re-introduce my daughter Kenna Hope Dumbledore."

The elder woman couldn't help but sigh and shake her head. Still, a gracious smile made its way to her face and she gave a careful and somewhat distant wave. The girl responded with the same.

"I was hoping we could review Professor arrivals and re-visit our welcome back meeting to equip for our new castle-guest." The headmaster smiled down at the small one on his lap. Minerva had to assume they were conversing silently as Dumbledore nodded his head and said aloud "I'm sure they'll all like you very much."

While the Head of Gryffindor House was annoyed at the headmaster for refusing to allow the girl to be adopted by another, she could understand how difficult it would be to refuse her huge green eyes that showed nearly every emotion that went through her mind. The girl's talent also seemed to do wonders for her impression, and Minerva felt even more curious about what the future for her would bring.

"I'm sure we can adjust the schedule a little bit. Miss Kenna may have to sit in on a few classes during the week, but I'm sure Hagrid would love to have some help with tending to the grounds."

"That is a great idea. I also wanted to make sure it was okay that I specified you alongside my brother as an emergency contact and next of kin. Kenna, do you mind taking your book over to the chair to read while we chat about work?" The small girl nodded her head and folded the corner of her book, shutting it and slipping off her new father's lap. As she walked by Minerva, the older woman was able to make out the title of the novel: _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _The girl plopped herself down on the chair closest to the bookshelf and seemed to curl right into it, opening her book once more and burying her nose in it.

Minerva looked back to Dumbledore.

"I know you mentioned you were going to head on vacation tomorrow, so I wanted to make sure we got a chance to chat before then."

"I will be back the week before the term begins. Our trip will not be long, and you can always contact me." The woman looked at the young girl once more. "You're sure you want a child running around this castle?"

"She will be fine, I'm sure of it. I plan on making introductions to other castle members before the end of the week."

"The elves?"

"Yes, as well as Filch and the ghosts,"

"And you're positive that will go over?"

"I think it will be best for her to avoid as many surprises as possible. And Peeves is not known for his ability to stay hidden or calm."

Minerva nodded, though she was still skeptical of the expressed plan.

Minerva and Dumbledore paused as they looked at the girl sitting on the chair. She almost seemed to disappear curled up the way she was. She kept her nose in the book and traced the moving pictures with her finger as she read. Soon, the two adults became caught up in the discussion of classes and schedules, trying to formulate a good program and way about having a child in the castle. Minerva was not very happy but knowing what was done was done she began to try and look out for the small girl's best interest. For all intents and purposes, she was now her godmother.

Occasionally they would glance over to see if the girl was still engrossed in her book. Curled up, she was facing the adults so they couldn't see what she was reading about, but she seemed to be very interested and was almost flying through the book. Minerva knew that Fantastic Beasts was a common love for young children and first-year students, as it included a ton of creatures and moving pictures.

After about half an hour there was movement over by the chair. Fawkes had hopped off his stand and made his way over to her. Perched on the chair cushion he seemed to nudge the young girl. She carefully reached out a hand to scratch underneath the bird's wing feathers, causing it to adjust and shake its body. Dumbledore paused their conversation and they both watched the girl as she flipped through the pages and lifted the book up for the bird to see, pointing at something. The bird seemed to peck at the book and then at the girl once more. It tugged on her stuffed animal and she ultimately moved to the floor next to the chair to engage in what looked to be like a game.

Minerva watched very carefully. Fawkes had always been a figure in the headmaster's office, but she'd never seen him interact in such a way with a child. The young girl seemed to be having a conversation with it, and phoenixes were smart animals, but Minerva was pretty sure they didn't speak English or any commonly spoken language in the wizarding world.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "She seems to have quite an interest in animals. I think she'll love helping Hagrid and Kettleburn on their off days"

The transfiguration professor just nodded her head and gave him a small smile. "She could probably help in the owlery too."

The two professors continued their conversation and mapping out the school class schedule, trying to make marks where Kenna would fit in. They had her sitting in a few of McGonagall's older transfiguration classes, deemed to be safer, and a few of the younger student's care of magical creatures and herbology classes. They also were beginning to make a plan for her own education, including Arithmetic and Basic writing skills.

"I did take her to the hospital, and they said her vocal cords are not fully developed for lack of use. So, we'll need to work on building up her language ability."

Knowing she was the topic of the conversation, Kenna sat quietly and watched the adults, half mindedly petting the phoenix that was trying to bury its head in her armpit. "Well, that will need to be taken slowly. I can assist with her learning Latin, it would be good preparation for her time in school. I'm pretty sure Flitwick speaks French as well, we should try to make sure she practices all the sounds now. There are one or two students that arrive at Hogwarts and struggle to make the proper incantations because of their pronunciation."

"Or is it their intentions?" Dumbledore smiled. "That's always been a very curious science without many studies done on it. As has the use of wands, she almost seems to have control over her magic without one."

The transfiguration professor seemed a little less than sure about that. At another glance though, they both realized the girl was listening to them.

"Kenna. How does afternoon tea sound to you, love?"

As a response, the girl nodded her head and made her way to the desk. Dumbledore called a house-elf in to prepare a table and the tea and offered a seat to McGonagall, and then one in between them to Kenna. The girl scrambled up onto the chair, which had to be raised slightly higher for her to reach the table properly. Tea and biscuits landed gently a moment later, and Dumbledore set to pouring the tea. He brought the girl into the conversation this time around. "Did you finish your book?"

She nodded her head.

"What was your favorite creature in it?"

Phoenix. She hadn't touched either of the adults, but they could both hear her voice in their heads. McGonagall tried to keep the surprise off her face when she realized that Dumbledore had heard the girl as well. He just nodded his head to her. The answer was almost immediate, and Fawkes ruffled his feathers from where he sat back on his perch. He let out a bit of a squawk as well.

"And your second favorite creature?"

The girl pouted for a moment as she thought about them. Mooncalves.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Mooncalves?"

They have long necks and big eyes and they live in burrows and they come out during the full moon, they make crop circles and they dance and stand on their hind legs. They confuse muggles and their dung makes plants grow fast and strong. They are nonviolent and they have pale gray fur and they are worldwide. They are two x classified and can be domesticated.

Both the adults blinked.

"Kenna, have you read about Mooncalves before?"

The girl shook her head.

McGonagall took a sip of her tea. "Do you remember the whole page?"

In a second, as if a picture had been taken, the page showed up in both adult's brains. It was a little fuzzy on the outskirts, but they could very easily make out her hands at the edge of the book and the text inside. The girl took a bite of her biscuit after dipping it in the tea-like she'd seen Dumbledore do and she looked up at the adults.

Dumbledore gave her a small smile, he glanced at Minerva. "I believe this one also has a photographic memory." He sounded proud and took a sip of his tea, then winking at the two others at the table. Kenna perked up.

What does that mean?

"It means you remember everything you see."

The little girl sat and thought for a few minutes as if looking over her own memories. She frowned. Do people not remember everything?

Dumbledore shook his head. "I sometimes forget one of my middle names!" The girl blinked once more and gave him a look of confusion. She didn't need to ask him why, because the question was already on her face.

"Most people remember things for short times, but after a long time, they forget them. Do you remember all the books you've read?" The girl nodded her head. She sent two more mental pictures, one that looked like it was in a dark and dusty library with a book of dark arts, and another with a cookbook in a kitchen where the counters were almost too big for the young girl to reach. It seemed to answer her question with a yes.

"You are a brilliant child Kenna; did you know that?"

Minerva nodded her head in conformation, and the smallest person at the table took a sip of her tea. Swallowing it, she responded to Dumbledore with an awkward smile, her teeth showing just as he did when he smiled. It wasn't a natural smile just yet, she seemed to still be looking for a smile that matched her normally serious features. While the future still needed to be planned, Minerva McGonagall knew at that moment this girl would be one of the most important people to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts. There was no way this child was not going to be brilliant at everything she'd set her mind to. At 7 years old, the professor was almost sure she had never met a child as talented or as sweet at the one that attentively listened to the adults as they talked about magical creatures. Minerva mentioned being partial to Kneazles.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Introductions**

The next morning Dumbledore was the first one to wake up. He passed Kenna's room on his way to the main office and saw her curled up. Her whole body wrapped around the stuffed animal and only half her body was covered by her sheets. Her mouth was partially open, and her hair had mostly fallen out of the braid they'd put it in the night before. Her facial expression was content and it took a lot of will power for him not to laugh.

Making his way to his desk, Dumbledore spent the first hour writing a few letters to take up to the owlery and checking his never-ending stack of mail. He heard movement down the hall before the bathroom door shut. Noting that his new daughter was now awake, he sent a note down to the kitchens to have breakfast brought up. At about the same time the food arrived, Kenna walked into the office. She looked at the food before turning to see the headmaster.

"Good morning sunshine!" He said brightly.

The young one blinked up at him, and he could tell she was still half asleep. He chuckled and walked over to pick her up. Once she was held at his hip he walked both of them over to the breakfast table. Once she was sitting at her chair she stared at her options for a moment before reaching for a biscuit. Slowly, she woke up and became more aware. He could tell with her breakfast consumption. As requested by those at St. Mungos, he'd made sure that all of the meals and options placed in front of her were nutrition heavy. He tried to encourage her to have a little of everything and to serve herself. She understood the concept of only eating as much as she could handle. Unfortunately, as much as she could handle was still very little. She ate like a rabbit, both with the amount she took and when she picked up finger foods with both of her hands and nibbled. Dumbledore couldn't complain too much, as she was eating more than the days before even if the change seemed micro. Once she was beginning to slow down on food intake, she started to watch him.

"Today I think we should walk the school grounds. I need to take some things up to the owlery, and you can get a bit more familiar with the school. I think we could also visit Filch and a few others here in the castle."

Kenna nodded her head in confirmation.

"First though, why don't you go get dressed and we can comb out and braid your hair again." Before he was even finished with his sentence the girl was climbing down from her chair with one of her cheeks still filled with half an orange. She left her stuffed animal on the table and barely took two steps before spinning around and summoning it to her. He watched it float straight into her awaiting hand. "come out here if you need any help" Dumbledore was able to say before she scuttled back down the hallway and into her room. She spun around at his voice and gave him a short nod and a curtsy. He'd come to terms with the curtsies being some form of politeness that he wasn't sure if he should address just yet.

The door remained open, and soon she was walking out with half of her dress unlaced, her hair in a mass of unbraided curls, a comb. Her cat had been traded for her bear and her shoes were precariously hanging from her fingers. She dropped one shoe on the floor because her hands were full, and slipped it onto one foot instead of leaning down to carry it. Dumbledore admired her bright eyes and excitement, even though she always tried to suppress it. He had a feeling she too was wondering the likelihood of her luck changing. She was still cautious with what he did, and always did her best to avoid upsetting him by doing everything he asked of her immediately and always saying yes if he invited her to do something.

Dumbledore finished off his tea and moved the slightly lifted chair so he could sit behind it. Kenna set her stuffed animal down first, very gently onto the chair. Then she placed the second shoe down, handed the comb to Dumbledore and turned around for him to finish with her dress. He knew this was only their second day together, but he could tell she was already getting more confident with how she held herself. He laced up the back of her dress and ran his fingers gently through her curls. They were a half-inch longer than her shoulders. She held very still. Dumbledore summoned a mirror for her to see him in. At the appearance, she jumped, but when they made eye contact through the mirror, Dumbledore smiled at her.

"What do you think? Should we do two tails," He pulled her hair into two pigtails at the top of her head watching as the natural ringlets bounced, "Or should we do one braid down the front and to the side," He put his finger on her forehead and mapped out a French braid, "Or we can braid the front and leave the back down?" Again, he pulled the hair he was thinking about back to show her.

She stared wild-eyed at the mirror thinking about her choices. She wasn't used to having a choice in anything still.

_The third one._

It sounded more like a question than it did an answer, but Dumbledore nodded and pulled the comb softly through the hair in the front of her face. After a few moments of silence, as he began to braid the first side of her hair into two small braids, he spoke up again. "We need to work on your pronunciations aloud. Do you want to start with the alphabet today?"

_Why?_

Dumbledore paused and made eye contact with the young one again. He'd forgotten what smaller children were like because he spent so little time around them. She was young, but the curiosity in her eyes was slowly finding its own way into her voice. Her personality was edging out of her shyness.

"Because some people don't like speaking non-verbally, and many do not know how."

_Why?_

He chuckled and finished his first small braid, starting the second one. "They don't know how because it's a very difficult thing to do. And they feel like you are going into their head. And many people want their head to be private, so we need to respect their privacy and ask them verbally if it is okay first." She went to nod her head but realized that his hands were still working on her hair, so she stiffened a little bit. Her tongue licked her lips as she opened her mouth.

"A" Her voice was very rough and very small. It sounded like she was sick, even though she was the healthiest she'd been in years. She tried to clear her throat, but the level stayed very low. "B" She put her hand to her throat and continued through the letter M. Dumbledore had moved on to the next set of braids when she started coughing. He paused and pulled the apple juice from the table over to them magically. The girl took a drink.

"That's good for today. We can do more after lunch, a little every day, okay?"

Her lips pursed a little and her legs kicked out beneath the chair. She stared at herself and at Dumbledore in the mirror watching his hands carefully move through her hair. Dumbledore hummed a jolly tune as he pulled the rest of her hair back and turned the hair tie into a purple bow to match her purple dress. "Purple is my favorite color you know." Kenna stared at him curiously.

_Why?_

Dumbledore put his head next to hers. "I don't know. Not everything has a reason." He winked at her shocked expression in the mirror before helping her down from the chair. She slipped on her shoes while Dumbledore walked over to grab his small bag and place his letters in it.

They made their way up multiple staircases, having to detour once because one of the staircases they needed was in a different position. Dumbledore pointed to the missing stair as they walked up the staircases and he pointed out some of the main rooms- McGonagall's office, The staff conference room. They passed an art room and Dumbledore motioned to some of the drawings students had done over the years. Kenna met quite a few of the portraits and their varying personalities. She didn't speak when they were introduced, but almost always offered a small smile and a wave.

She couldn't remember any moving photos where she'd been before. But maybe because her memories were always outlined with darkness?

Just before they reached the final staircase for the west tower, Dumbledore spotted one more person, sitting on a bench next to a suit of armor with a book in her hand.

"Hello, Helena. How are you this morning?"

"I am fine. People will be returning soon. I will miss the quiet of the Castle" She took notice of the small girl just behind the headmaster and gave her a polite smile. "I've heard of a child being in the castle. She is rather small."

"Yes, this is Kenna Hope, our newest resident." At the introduction the girl curtseyed, causing the woman to give her another smile. "She is actually quite the book worm" He turned to speak to Kenna. "This is Helena Ravenclaw, she's the ghost of the Ravenclaw house. If you need a book recommendation, she's read nearly all of them. Am I right?"

"I gravitate toward the fiction, but yes, I am available if she needs me."

Kenna gave the woman a smile in return and waved as she floated away from them. She looked up at Dumbledore in wonder. "She likes quiet places in the castle. Today's nice outside, and the view from the owlery is very pleasant." He opened the final door in the hall to the said location.

The room was slightly colder than the hallway, and it was easy to tell why with the lack of glass in the windows. Multiple birds hooted at their entrance. Kenna took half a step backward before moving closer to Dumbledore, still curious. They were much smaller than Fawkes, but Dumbledore didn't say anything. Instead, he lifted her up and pulled his letters out of his bag, setting them down alongside some of the owl treats. "This is how we send mail." He showed the name on the envelope to his daughter, and then to the first owl he pulled down. He gave it a treat, and then tied the letter to its leg before walking it to the window.

He got the second owl and set it next to Kenna, carefully taking her hand and showing her how to feed it and tie the letter around its foot. Together, they sent out seven letters with the owls before they began to head down the stairs once more. Kenna asked Dumbledore how many rooms were in the castle, to which he just chuckled.

"I'd never counted. Hogwarts has many secrets, no one knows all of them. I'm sure you'll get a chance to explore, but it is very big, so maybe for the first few months we can have you stay close to people you know and the rooms you know." They continued the brief tour, walking passed his office again which he gave her the password to and explained the purpose of passwords, they walked past the great hall, and he pointed out the pear to tickle to get into the kitchen. Eventually, they reached the entrance hall. Dumbledore pointed to the staircase that leads to the boats and asked Kenna if she knew how to swim.

The girl was very quick to shake her head. She informed him she'd never been to a place with water. Dumbledore just nodded. "We'll see about getting you some lessons in swimming then. Hogwarts has a hidden swimming pool after all" The old man gave her a sly grin as the doors opened. It was about 11am, and with a slight breeze, the weather was nearly perfect. Kenna squinted up at Dumbledore who covered his forehead like a visor. "We can go down to the lake, and around to the Quidditch pitch."

Kenna nodded and sniffed the air. After being in London, it was much fresher. She could smell the trees and the grass and the water. She turned and looked back at the entrance to the school. It was so big. When she glanced over her shoulder, Dumbledore was already halfway down the staircase. She bounced down them after him.

They walked around the castle and down the hill to the lake first, Dumbledore making his way to the edge. He pointed out toward the middle of the lake were large squid tentacles seemed to poke out, bathing in the sun. Kenna stood on her tip-toes to try and get a better look, and Dumbledore lifted her a little higher. The squid gave a wave, and Kenna waved back. The wizard noticed that her smile was a lot more outgoing towards the squid than it had been toward the ghosts and photographs they'd met earlier. Dumbledore also mentioned the Merpeople that lived in the lake, causing the girl to search the water in hopes of finding one.

"Maybe after some swimming lessons we can go visit. I have not been down to see them in quite a while." Dumbledore laughed at her big eyes and how quickly she nodded her head. Her curiosity seemed to be growing as the day went on.

From the edge of the lake, they made their way past Hagrid's hut, which Dumbledore identified. He mentioned the field where care of magical creatures usually took place when they were outside. Behind it and surrounding the lake was the forest. Dumbledore knelt down so he was eye to eye with Kenna. "This is the Forbidden forest. You know what that means, right?"

_You shouldn't go there?_

"Very good. Unless Hagrid or another adult like myself is with you, you shouldn't go in there alone. There are all kinds of beasts and creatures that live there and we don't want you to get hurt." Noting Dumbledore's tone, Kenna nodded her head enthusiastically. She wanted to please Dumbledore with her compliance. And, She made one big glance into the darkness of the forest, She figured it was probably too dark and scary to go in alone anyway. They continued to walk around the grounds of the school, Dumbledore noting when Kenna seemed to get more tired. She started to walk slower and had to focus more on the ground infront of her. He began to pause more often to point things out, before exclaiming it was time to head back up to the castle.

As they made their way up the hill to the school and Dumbledore promised they'd make it out to see Hogsmeade within the next few weeks for a staff dinner at one of the inns. He swooped down to pick her up when they reached the stairwell. Kenna relaxed in his arms but still watched the direction they were going in. He opened the door magically and they moved back into the main entryway. They walked toward the staircase when Dumbledore noticed the tail in of a cat. "Mrs. Norris?" He slightly called to her, causing the cat to turn and make its way closer to the two guests. It's bright eyes followed them as it sat. "Might you take us to Mr. Filch, our school caretaker?" Dumbledore asked.

The cat seemed to understand the request and trotted away from them and up one of the staircases. Dumbledore adjusted his new daughter and followed after. They walked down the second-floor hall past some storerooms and study rooms. Filch noticed them immediately when they turned the corner. He was in the midst of polishing some of the photo frames on the floor, a rag in his hands and potion of some sort. He adjusted himself when he saw Dumbledore. It wasn't common for them to cross paths unless one of them searched the other out. Filch liked his routine during the summer. He'd walk the grounds, do five chores a day, and then rest and listen to his radio or something similar. The man frowned when he saw Dumbledore was not alone. His eyes narrowing at the child.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Filch."

"Headmaster" The slouched man picked up the cat and stood a little taller.

"I'd like to introduce you to my new daughter, Kenna. Kenna, this is Mr. Filtch the castle caretaker."

The man grunted at her. "Do we really need another hobgoblin running around?" He grumbled out. "You need to show her all the rules for forbidden items. and you need to remind her not to be out after hours. And also I'd like to reinstate the Manacle punishment with the students this year." He began to go on, his eyes still pointedly watching Kenna. The young girl shrunk into Dumbledore under his gaze, but she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry but I will not be allowing that I don't believe students' parents would be very forgiving." Dumbledore shifted the young girl a little more on his hip. Her eyes remained watching Filtch's every move. "Kenna will be staying out of your hair, but if you have any concerns you can address them with me." While his voice was gentle, there was an underlying tone of authority that even Filtch could catch on to. He grumbled inaudibly but nodded his head and shoulders. He set Mrs. Norris back on the ground and returned to his cleaning.

Albus paused and watched him, glancing at Kenna before making his way back to the staircases. He was surprised Kenna didn't flinch at Filch's bad attitude toward her. She took it in stride, though she did hold on to the old man a little tighter. Once they walked away, she trembled in his arms. She looked up at Dumbledore and he saw a glimpse of something a little more haunted in her eyes. At the slight nudge into her mind, he realized her walls were up higher than he was willing to climb to see what was wrong. Leaving it alone for a moment, he gave her a reassuring smile as they walked. While his original plan was to go straight back to his office for lunch, he decided to take a detour to make her feel a little more comfortable again.

Instead, he led her to the library. They were able to make four more introductions with ghosts, who were spreading themselves out to meet the new castle member. It slowed his progress, But with each ghost she seemed a little more comfortable with their presence. Dumbledore hoped that she'd find a way to get along with each of them better. He did notice that the more you could see their cause of death or the more dangerous they looked – such as the bloody baron – the more likely she was to close off. The safety mechanism she'd developed was unusual, but she was not a normal child, to begin with.

Their entrance into the library was met with Kenna's widened eyes of excitement. The walls of books and large tables created a maze that she walked further into on her own, without Dumbledore's prompting. He realized it may take more effort than he'd originally expected to keep her out of the library and maintain an eye on the types of books she was reading. He also realized he should probably speak with Madam Pince, the librarian to make rules for the number of books she could check out at a time. If she was anything like him growing up, she would stack up the books faster than she could read them. As Kenna made her way around, Dumbledore thought about the possibility of putting two bookshelves in her room for the books she'd inevitably collect in the next few years. Perhaps once she finished the ones they bought in Diagon Ally they would need to make a more specific trip to Flourish and Botts for a better selection. He also wondered if he should get her a journal to write in.

_Can I take one?_

His thoughts were brought back into the library when he noticed Kenna was standing across the room and staring at him. Her hand was on the spine of a book. Giving her a small smile, he shook his head. "We must wait until Madam Pince, the librarian returns to check a book out to you. You have a few to finish upstairs too. If you finish those before she returns then we can sit down here in one of the large chairs and read without taking books out. Is that okay?" Kenna digested his words for a few moments before nodding her head. She ran her finger down the spine of the book she wanted and then walked back over to him. Her hand took his.

_I want to read. _She told him. He wasn't sure what exactly that meant, but he let her walk him out the library door.

"Let's get lunch in my office and then you can read for as long as you want."

The girl looked at him and nodded her head. Then she led the way up the staircases two more floors. He was relieved to note that her memory seemed to include directions and locations. She knew exactly where she was going and how to get there. When they arrived at the door she didn't say anything, but rather looked up at him. Dumbledore said the password and they stepped onto the stairs.

When his office door opened, he noted that Fawks had returned. The bird ruffled its feathers and looked at them when they walked in. Kenna zig-zagged over to him. The head tilt the bird gave her left space on its neck for her to scratch. She seemed to know exactly what he wanted and let her fingers softly press into his neck. Dumbledore walked around them and set his bag on the desk. He called up a house-elf and requested lunch be brought to them. The elf told him it would take a few minutes but it would be right up.

Kenna kept her body turned toward both him and the elf, and even while petting Fawks she tracked the elf's movements in the room with a hyperaware eye. She tensed when the elf disappeared, not fully comfortable with its ability to come and go as it pleased. Dumbledore once again noted her behavior in the back of his mind and motioned her over to sit down in the comfy armchair across from his desk. The girl looked at Fawkes for a moment, he could guess she was saying something or other to the bird before she pat the feathers down quickly and scampered into the chair. When she settled she watched the older man lower himself onto his own office chair.

"What do you want to do tomorrow for our walk?"

_I want to see the owls again._

He couldn't help but smile. Animals sounded like a good way into the child's good graces. "We can do that." He watched her as she looked down at his desk.

_Do you have the list?_ She asked. A child of few words, Dumbledore wasn't too sure what she was talking about at that moment.

"What list?"

She replayed the moment in her mind when Filtch had told him he needed to make sure she knew the list of items that were unacceptable in the castle. And the rules. Dumbledore chuckled.

"You don't need to worry about that."

There was a pause where the girl shifted her body on the chair. She pulled her feet up under her. Her eyes shifted down. _I don't want to make him angry. _The haunted look briefly returned. Rather than fidgeting, she sat still and silent. Dumbledore thought for a moment on what the proper response should be. He decided to go with comfort.

"Kenna Hope Dumbledore," he began. "No one in this castle will hurt you. Fitch gets angry easily but I'm sure you will not have many run-ins with him, and he is not allowed to hurt you or any other student." He watched her reactions. She nodded to herself and relaxed. Her eyes met his with a little more trust then she gave him a small and reassuring smile. Dumbledore smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: The first five chapters have been written on my computer for months, it may take a while to get the others up neatly. The more Reviews though, the more likely I'll get them finished quicker. As I've said before, this story has been planned out for a while, it's just fishing all the details together into a single piece. **

**Lots of Love from the Middle of Nowhere Asia!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Potions Master**

Four days after meeting Filtch, and Dumbledore felt comfortable leaving the young one for an evening. She knew the layout of most of the castle, she had interacted with nearly all the ghosts at least once, and she had flown through most of her books. Every morning they had gone on walks around the castle or through the castle and Kenna had fallen into a pattern of doing different activities in the afternoons and evenings. They'd played a few card games together, but usually, she opted for coloring or reading. He was nervous about leaving her, but he told himself it was only for a few hours, and he needed to get this task done before the Youth department visited the castle. After lunch, he glanced at the armchair next to the one he was sitting in. They both had books in their hands, "Kenna, today I was going to go and visit my brother, your uncle, to ask him if he wants to meet you." The young girl looked up from her fourth-year history book to show he had her attention. "His home is not in the safest place for children, so I plan on having another teacher come and spend time with you until I get back. Is that okay?" She nodded her head, but he could feel her curiosity growing.

_Who?_

"His name is Severus. He is a Potions Master and he's very talented at his art. Minerva is visiting some family in the country and I didn't want to disturb her. Severus is a quiet man, he'll probably just want to spend his time here with a book. He, like you, enjoys reading a lot."

The small girl nodded her head. _Is he nice?_

"He is on the inside, I think. Sometimes children think he's scary, but he won't hurt you." Again, she nodded, this time adding a bite to her lip as she looked down at her book page number and shut it. She set it down on the table next to the chair and slid out of the chair to sit at the chair across from his desk. "I'll probably leave around 8 or 9, once he arrives at the castle. Fawks will be here with you for a while. You can work on one of the puzzles you've got?"

At the mention of a puzzle, her eyes seemed to lighten back to their childish excitement, and she moved toward her bedroom, returning with a thousand-piece puzzle set in a box. The puzzle would only move once all the pieces were put in the right places, and she had mentioned wanting to try it on their morning walk. The young girl, was able to form basic sentences usually, and they did practice on her speaking in the mornings after breakfast and before dinner, but Dumbledore was surprised to find that on their walks she could get talkative. She had more questions than he knew the answers too and had stumped him more than once. He was sure that the primary education they started with her when the school year began would be absorbed quickly.

On her knees, the brunette girl opened the box. She handed the lid and original picture to Dumbledore to look at. While she had a photographic memory, she found it sometimes annoying when Dumbledore forgot things. He knew that having a child would mean a lot of things, but he hadn't realized he would need to sharpen his wit and memory. Laying the box up across from them, he too found himself on the floor.

"Severus"

"Dumbledore…" The man dressed in what looked to be a bat costume stood in the doorway, staring down at the headmaster and the brunette beside him.

"Good you're here!" The old man stood up from the ground and brushed off the bottom of his robe. Kenna watched him stand, turning her attention away from the puzzle and to the new visitor. "I'm going to head over to Aberforth's, I need you to keep an eye here on Kenna Hope, my newly adopted daughter."

The crooked nosed man blinked, unsure of what he had just heard.

"Kenna!" the older man bent back down and kissed her on the forehead, shifting her hair out of the way. "This is Severus Snape, He'll be watching you- and probably putting you to bed at what time?" Her hand touched his and he nodded. "Right. 10:00pm. Try to finish this puzzle or get as much done as possible and I'll help you in the morning tomorrow."

"I can-"

Dumbledore cut off the potions professor before he could get another word in. "Feel free to have free reign amongst these books Severus, Kenna already ate around six. Fawkes will probably want out in an hour and thank you!"

With a flourish, the old man was gone, leaving the younger professor in shock and alone in the room with a child.

She stared up at him with curious eyes, and he could only look at her confused and taken aback. "Kenna Hope?" he said aloud. She abashedly nodded her head and curtsied, staring up at him with big green eyes. Her pajamas were striped pants and a button-up long sleeve shirt. She shifted her weight and watched him. He stared back, partially out of habit and partially out of shock at the tint of color in her eyes looking up at him. He surveyed the room and then back at the girl, who had yet to take her eyes off him. Her hands gripped around what looked to be a stuffed animal of some sort, and a puzzle of a dragon laid out in front of her with only two pieces put together.

He took a breath and then nodded his head and walked over to the bookshelf. A curse dropped underneath his breath at the embracive headmaster dropping him into situations he hated to be in. Ultimately, he opted to try and ignore her and think over the implications of the Headmaster adopting a small girl. In a way, all he could do was cross his fingers that he wouldn't be left along with her very often. When his eyes landed on a potions book, he pulled it out and walked over to the armchair closest to him, glancing at the girl once more. She continued to watch him and not say a word. Her eyes masked what she was thinking, but curiosity seemed to seep from her. To disregard her attentions, Severus made himself comfortable in the chair, relaxing and opening the book. Her attention then drew to the table as she stared down at the puzzle but didn't seem to move much more than that.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes before Severus looked down at the puzzle again. The child was moving pieces around, but not putting them together. The moment she felt his eyes on her body, she looked up at him once again. Unnerved by her perceptiveness, he turned his attention back to his book.

Time passed by very slowly for the Potions Master as he shifted once more in his seat. The bird sitting across the room let out a squawk that he couldn't help but startle at. Letting the air huff out of his nose as he tightened his jaw. He didn't take the job as potions master to be a bird-watcher and babysitter.

Luckily for him, the young one stood up, walking over to the bird and letting it hop onto her shoulder. He watched her from behind his book as she made her way across the room, slightly off-kilter because of the weight, and to the window. She put her foot on the window ceil and clicked it open, pressing her hand to the glass and letting it swing open. The bird took flight the moment the window was wide enough, and he could see the subtle wave that the small one gave it in goodbye. He couldn't help but shut his book though when he saw her lean over halfway out of the window reach the handle in order to close it.

Right as the hand resting against the edge of the window slipped, he grabbed the back of her top, pulling her inside as swiftly as he could to keep her from tumbling headfirst out the window. He used his wand to swing the window shut and then sighed at the moment of adrenaline and fear that had run through him at her almost falling out the window. He took her by the arm and moved them away from the window. Letting her go, he took a breath.

When he looked back down, she sat to the chair that he had yanked her into, staring up at him with huge wide eyes, frightened. He wasn't sure if she was frightened of him and the scowl, he knew he now had on his face, or her almost fall. Either way, he pursed his lips and shook his head before he sighed, turned, and walked back to his chair to return to his book. He hadn't said a word to her that evening and wasn't about to.

It took a few moments for him to hear her movement again, but he refused to look up at her. That is until she made it to the bookshelf five feet away from him. She stared up at it for a few moments, and he was shocked to realize that she was reading through the titles of books. Eventually, she raised her hand and a book seemed to, controlled, float down and into her hand. She huffed and glanced at the back before turning to him. For the fourth time that night they made eye contact, but for the first time, she approached him. She stopped at the edge of the seat and then seemed to crawl onto the arm and squeeze herself into space between him and the side of the chair.

Severus was about ready to stand up and move at her interruption when he realized what book she had grabbed. A History of Potions Ingredients. It was one that he had wanted to read but hadn't gotten the chance to. He wasn't surprised that Dumbledore had it, as the headmaster of Hogwarts had the ability to get just about any book he could possibly imagine, considering his position in the Ministry and among many of the book publishers in the magical world. But confused at the child's choice, he shut his own book and turned his attention to her. She was looking up at him as he considered the book, and once he looked down at her, she opened the book straight to page three, the first item on the list. It had the occasional moving photo on the page, and she pointed to the first word and looked at him again expectantly.

"Asphodel" He read aloud. She opened her mouth and made the same shape of the word, but not a sound came out. When he stopped, she paused and looked up at him, pointing to the next word as if he got lost somewhere along the way. While he wasn't overly comfortable with reading aloud, he did so anyway, he figured that she'd get bored and leave, but instead she seemed to follow along. After just over a page, she lightly touched his hand.

_How do you know what cycle the Moon is in?_

Her voice echoed in his head quietly, but enough to shock him into pulling his hand away and putting his guard up. She sat still, her eyes big at his quick movement away from her. He knew that his facial expression must have also been one of shock. "Where did you learn that?"

Rather than saying anything, she shrugged in response. Her hands curled a little as she leaned away from him, realizing that he didn't like it when she tried to talk to him like that. She suddenly understood why Dumbledore wanted her to learn how to speak on her own. She opened her mouth. The man was staring at her his eyes narrowing. She watched a strand of black hair fall out of the loose ponytail at the back of his neck. "Sorry" She managed, stumbling over the R sound. Her voice was still unfamiliar to her, and she wasn't a big fan of the sound.

Not enjoying the look he was giving her, she pointed at the section about planting, where it specified the moon cycle and looked at him for a response. "There's a calendar." He said offhandedly, still uncomfortable with the girl's ability to speak within his mind. She nodded and then pointed back to the place they were in the book.

At 10 pm, they could hear the clock go off in the office. Kenna slid down from the chair and moved over her puzzle. Looking down at it, Severus realized that she hadn't been moving the pieces around just for the hell of it. She had moved them into the proper order and just hadn't put them together yet to complete the puzzle. She shifted her stuffed cat (which had sat on her lap the entire time he read to her). And gave him a timid wave. He nodded back to her and she padded her way out of the room and down the hall to what he assumed was her bedroom.

* * *

Dumbledore walked into the building, finding it to be nearly empty in the middle of the week. Still, his brother stood behind the bar shifting things around and cleaning the counter. "Aberforth." He said calmly, causing the other man to look up and make eye contact before sighing and shaking his head.

"Albus, it's been a while"

"It has." The elder Dumbledore gave a grim smile. "How have things been?"

"Same old, same old." Aberforth set down his rag and grabbed a bar stool. Sitting down on it and looking at his brother with expecting eyes. "What can I do for you tonight?"

Albus, for the first time in years, felt a wave of anxiety at the possible reactions of his younger brother, "I'm afraid I put your name on a document as next of kin, and you may be having a ministry official visit you in the next few days for an interview."

The younger didn't move, but rather let his eyes narrow in suspicion. "What kind of document?"

"Adoption documents."

There was a moment of silence. "What?" The response, guarded, and possibly angry.

"I… I came across a child this week. Her name is Kenna. She's 7. And I've made the decision to adopt her."

Aberforth stood up and walked back around the bar, pouring himself half a cup of firewhiskey and downing it with great speed. He put his hands down on the counter and let his head fall. "You remember what happened the last time you took a child under your wing." The seeded hatred hit Dumbledore where it hurt, and he could just nod his head in acceptance. He wouldn't expect anything different from his younger brother, who, to a certain extent, sometimes knew him better than anyone else.

"You're right. But this child, her eyes grip on to you just like hers did. And I've learned my lessons." Albus sighed and finally sat in a barstool, looking at his brother who refused to return a glance. "I am an old man now," he added.

"So this is a mid-life crisis?"

"No." Albus felt the weight on his shoulders once more of the mistakes he made as a young man. "I have done my absolute best in making up for the mistakes I made as a young man. And after so many years of fighting, pain, and death I refuse to lose another brilliant child to a government system that is not prepared to take care of their needs."

"You can't save every child Albus. Children will still be sent into the system. It's always happened. Sometimes its better than the alternative," The personal attack hit Albus hard again, but he kept his composure and just let his eye close.

"But I can help this one."

His brother stared at him with eyes very similar to his adopted daughter, "Kenna?" The change in topic caused his eyes to open once more to find his brother sipping a different, probably alcoholic drink.

"Kenna Hope Dumbledore."

"Did you choose that name?"

"I did."

The younger chuckled, and Albus felt his shoulders sag and a bit of relief. "What's she like?"

"She's a quiet child." The elder Dumbledore began, "Poppy said that her voice box is underdeveloped, but she can telepathically speak. She's a natural legilimens. She was abused, and I suspect she was treated like a house-elf and forced to do chores. She's impeccably clean and light on her feet." A nod allowed him to continue. "I found her in Knockturn Ally. She'd been starved and sexually assaulted. She looked like she was ready to quit life."

"And you knew that expression didn't you." The younger of the two didn't ask the question but rather watched Albus with a critical eye.

"I've seen it too many times."

They made eye contact. "What are you going to do about her living situation?" Aberforth continued the conversation, and they both seemed to relax a bit more as Albus began to tell his brother of his plans for her future, as well as the things he had learned in the previous week of getting to know his newfound daughter.

* * *

At his arrival home, he found Severus sitting in a chair in his office flipping through a Potion Ingredient book. The black-haired man glanced up at his entrance, and he gave him a smile and walked over to where the puzzle sat, each peace intricately put into place, but not put together. He shook his head. "This was one of the biggest puzzles we could find and she finishes it in a night." The grey-haired man chuckled, knowing that his younger was listening to him.

"She didn't finish it,"

"So it seems, did she tell you why she didn't put the pieces together?"

"No. Where did you find her?"

Not noting the immediate change of topic from his new potions master, Dumbledore shrugged. "On the streets of Knockturn Ally."

"She knows Legilimency." Severus didn't blink at his response, trying to gather as much information as possible on his first day returning to the castle before the school season began.

"I believe she's a natural Legilimens actually."

"And you're keeping her in this castle? During the year?"

"Yes. I have adopted her, but I'm sure we will venture out occasionally."

Again, Severus shook his head and stood. Putting the book into the bookshelf where it belonged. He motioned to it. "She has good control over her unconscious magic. And reading comprehension. But she almost fell out the window for your bird."

Dumbledore hummed his response, watching the man more carefully to try and pick out what he was thinking. His mind too guarded and aware to even want to attempt looking into it. "Thank you, tonight for keeping an eye out for her."

"Not like I had a choice." His almost immediate response as he shifted out of the room with nothing but a flourish of his cape as he headed down the stairs.

The headmaster waited for the staircase to shut itself before he made his way to his desk, swinging the window open with his wand for the Phoenix to return to its perch. He re-arranged a few objects on his desk and sighed, glancing at the three unopened letters that still laid out for him to attend to later. Once the flapping of wings had settled, he smiled to the bird and nodded his goodnight, waving the window shut and turning off the lights. As he made his way down the hall, he glanced in the now occupied bedroom to see his new daughter curled up with her stuffed animal wrapped in her arms. Her eyes were squeezed shut as if to prove she was sleeping. Her mental activity gave her away though, and he stepped into the room to sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Were you waiting for me to return?" He asked, the quite of the room allowing him to lower his voice to almost a whisper. Her eyes opened and looked up to him. After a moment, she nodded. "How kind of you, you didn't need to." He ran his hand down her hair, noticing that she had taken it out of its ponytail at some point during the night. "I noticed you almost finished your puzzle, why didn't you match the pieces Kenna?"

Her big eyes stared at his and she adjusted her stuffed animal to make sure its head was resting on the pillow just as hers was. _You said we could finish it together tomorrow._

He chuckled, there wasn't much to finish honestly. "Ah, well we can definitely do that together then." As he continued to stroke her hair She seemed to relax, and he began to hum a soft tune. Within minutes she had drifted off. Dumbledore waited a few more minutes to make sure she was in a deep enough sleep before standing up and whispering a goodnight. He stood and walked very carefully to the door, glancing back at her unconscious form snuggled into the large bed against the wall. He still had much to prepare before classes began in a few weeks, and even more to prepare for Kenna to be comfortable prior to the arrival of students. Teacher introductions would need to be made as well. But for that night, he decided it was best he got some rest as well.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Wellbeing Visit**

After living with Albus Dumbledore for almost two weeks, Kenna had gotten used to their routine. She'd had a routine before, but it was never one she could call fun. She liked living in the castle with the owls and the ghosts and her new father. She sometimes wondered if it was real. She wondered how long it would last and how long they would be kind to her before they became mean. She couldn't remember the last time she was happy. She wasn't sure about Dumbledore's eyes occasionally following her as she moved, or walked around the library, but they always crinkled at the edges in a smile when she looked up at him. She took that as a good sign. The highlight of that week was when she'd figured out how to smile her own smile- one without scrunching her nose and showing only her upper teeth rather than bashing them all together at once. Dumbledore smiled for the rest of the day alongside her.

It wasn't until they were sitting down for dinner that Kenna realized it could all disappear for real overnight.

"So, Milo, the woman who works for the Youth Education and Wellbeing department is going to come by tomorrow on a house visit. We'll walk down to the village to introduce both of you to my brother and to meet her. She just has some questions for you." Kenna watched Dumbledore curiously. "I was thinking we can go down early to some of the shops. Maybe leave the castle around ten?" She nodded her head to show she understood but her mind went back to the woman. She could remember every detail of the Youth Magic Department, including the crying and distress of other children. She could remember the woman's voice telling them that she'd be sent away and life would be bad until she was eleven. She couldn't imagine going from the castle all the way to a room she had to share like characters in the books she read. She would return to not knowing anyone when she was just beginning to feel comfortable at Hogwarts.

_What does she want to know?_

"Miss Milo? She wants to know how you are settling in, and to make sure this is a safe place for you."

_It is safe._ She responded insistently.

"You're right." Dumbledore ceded to her. She stared down at the table and refused to make eye contact, a seriousness falling on her face that was uncharacteristic of a 7-year-old.

_Will she take me away if she doesn't think so?_

"You won't be taken away. If she has any problems, we'll work them out first." He tried to assure her, but she was already building walls around herself in preparation for needing to leave. The ghosts of her past that hadn't been fully uncovered sat on her shoulders. She pushed away from her plate. Her appetite seeming to wane at the conversation topic. At the mere idea of not being able to stay for any reason.

_But if they don't work out, they'll take me away?_

"No one is taking you away Kenna Hope Dumbledore" The older man could feel the rising panic. He moved around the table to give her a hug and let her arms wrap around him in a vice grip. She buried her head into his robes and let out a shaky breath. He couldn't tell for sure if she believed him, but he knew they were well on their way to a more trusting relationship. He let her know that they would be alright and that he wasn't going anywhere. She hadn't had a stable or safe home, but he would make sure the castle would be what she needed.

* * *

That night was the first nightmare that Dumbledore was woken up from. He was sure that she'd had a few in the past, and she usually sat in the office with Fawkes until he woke up. Despite him telling her it was always okay to wake him up, she avoided his room and his space like the plague. However, that night Kenna cried out in her sleep. It was a muffled yell but it was enough to rouse him. The headmaster adjusted his sleep cap as he quickly moved into her room. The first thing he realized when he entered the doorway was that she had tangled and trapped herself in her own blankets. The next thing he noticed was that several things in her room were floating.

It was a unique display of magic, and nothing looked out of control. Her dresser was a few inches off the floor, and several of her stuffed animals weren't touching the small shelves they'd set up a few days ago.

As though there was an awareness line in the doorway, the moment he stepped in, her eyes shot open. Everything dropped back to the ground with a muted thump and she struggled to sit up, her sobs loud. Her hands moved to her mouth to cover it and quiet herself. She detangled herself in a flurry of movement and moved closer to the headboard, her entire body shaking. When Dumbledore took another step in to approach, she flinched.

He waited a few moments for her to calm down before making his way to the edge of her bead, just in reach enough to pat her hair down and wipe the sweat off her forehead. When she was more comfortable, she began to relax to his touch he pulled her onto his lap and held her close. Her body curled into him and she hid her face.

He asked, but Kenna refused to tell him the details of her nightmare. The trauma leftover from it still shook her body. Her grip didn't leave his coat, and it took some coaxing to get her to adjust her grip so he could hold her better. Checking the time on the clock across the room he noted that it was nearing two am. Her breath was slowly returning to normal, but when he made eye contact with her he could still see the fear.

"Alright, You can sleep in my bed tonight," Dumbledore told her. She didn't respond aside from her grip on his robes. "You will be completely and utterly safe."

Without protests, Kenna leaned into him. He could feel the probing of her mind on his, trying to double-check his intentions. He let her in to show her his room was a safe place for her to be. Gently, he picked the young girl up, sheet and all and moved her into his own room, getting underneath his sheets as he held her close to him. She snuggled even closer, worried about him leaving her.

Slowly, he watched as she drifted to sleep and the stress on her face fell into a more peaceful expression. He ran his old wrinkled fingers over her forehead and let his own eyes close.

* * *

When they awoke the next morning Kenna was still a nervous wreck. She bustled around the office and each room and hardly left more than ten feet between her and Dumbledore. He even walked out of the shower to find her sitting just outside his bedroom door, waiting for him like a forgotten puppy. Her stress was already wearing her down, and while the few hours of sleep they got after her nightmare was better, it still hadn't been restorative enough. Dumbledore knew today would be a long day where he would need to keep her close, he sent out a letter with Fawkes rather than walking up to the owlery. There was no point in tiring her out when they already had the long walk to Hogsmeade to worry about. After breakfast, he put his daughter in one of her newer dresses and watched her as she fiddled with the lace embroidery at the end of the skirt. They sat together on her bed and he braided her hair back and out of her face. She practiced her hellos and nice to meet yous as well as the sounds in her own name.

Kenna's speech was getting better, but she couldn't do it for too long just yet. He had his fingers crossed that she might be able to introduce herself to the social worker. Her eyes flickered between different parts of the room and she held Fawkes like a baby for the better part of half an hour while Dumbledore did a few chores. She helped him clean her bedroom and propped up all her stuffed animals on her bed, telling each one of them individually to behave. The childish behavior made him smile a little, but it was dampened by the knowledge she was terrified to be taken away for any reason whatsoever.

At mid-morning, they made their way down and out the castle doors quietly. The sun hadn't fully reached above some of the trees, so a light dew was still on the grass off the path. Kenna preferred to stay in the warm sunlight. She walked beside him and held his hand tightly while her eyes followed the forest to their right. Dumbledore couldn't see what she was looking at, but it held her attention and was keeping her mind of their meeting for later that day. Halfway to the town, she paused and he fell to a stop. The edge of the forest wasn't far. Her hand slipped out of his own and she took a few steps closer to the shade the trees gave, her white shoes dampened when they touched the grass off the path.

Dumbledore looked closer at the tree-line to see a deer poking its head around the trees. It looked as curious about her as she was about it. When she got within five feet both her and the deer went eerily still. Dumbledore watched as she lifted her arm inch by inch. When her palm was fully out she stopped. Her other arm was clutched around the stuffed rabbit she had chosen to accompany them for the day. Rather than retreating, the creature took a few steps forward to sniff at her hand, before moving even closer to nibble at her hair, which shone even lighter with the morning sun bouncing off it. Kenna remained still while it nudged at her, and when it snorted she brought her hand down to its fur to give it a few pats. The young girl pet the doe's side before looking past it and further into the trees, where three fauns jumped out. Dumbledore dared not scare them away. One bumped into Kenna's back and pushed her forward accidentally. It was then he heard her first bout of laughter, a light giggle as she patted the littlest one herself. If there was such a thing as a good sign, Dumbledore felt this would be it.

She looked up and across the field at Dumbledore, who had stopped moving, and she waved him over.

Sure that they would run away no matter what he did, he approached slowly. While the largest deer kept an eye on him, none of them scared, despite his larger size. Instead, the little ones approached him as well. He watched his new daughter grin up at him. The animal's affinity for her was something he couldn't let go unnoticed as he thought about testing to see what other creatures were naturally attracted to her. Were these deer the ones that she was watching while they walked through the forest? He hadn't heard anything in his own mind, but did she call out to them in any way?

"You've made some new friends" he whispered, crouching down beside her pat at one of the fauns.

_They are so soft!_ She patted them again for a moment, before shooing them off with both of her hands. They immediately listened to her and sauntered back into the forest and out of sight. The two Dumbledores stared after them for a few moments before the elder looked down at the path that they needed to walk to Hogsmeade.

"We should keep walking, but you'll see them again I'm sure." She nodded her head and took his hand a little more relaxed.

When they reached the town it was nearing 11. Their meeting wasn't for another hour so he let Kenna lead the way. They visited the jokes shop, which she enjoyed nearly everything – although he found she was not a fan of any toy that had items jump out at her. She'd immediately dropped the box when a clown bounced out of it and refused to pick it up with her hands. Using wordless and wandless magic it floated back to its place on the shelf.

Kenna also thoroughly enjoyed looking at the back of the boxes and reading what the joke was supposed to be used for. She asked him if pranking happened often when people were friends, and the answer the older man couldn't really provide. He had explained though that you had to be careful with who you made jokes with. Dumbledore got an inkling of foreboding when it came to her Hogwarts years. After, they went to Honeydukes where she was able to choose a few snacks for the day, chocolate was her favorite, but they also bought his favorite- lemon drops- and a few new flavors of snacks to try a different day.

As the clock approached noon, they slowly made their way to Hogshead.

Approaching the doors of the slightly run-down bar, Kenna took in everything she could see with a close eye. Her hand reached up to grip onto Dumbledores and the other curled a little tighter around the bunny. The sign read closed, but Dumbledore turned the knob to find it open. The bell rang as they walked in, and his younger brother came out from behind the counter, the social worker was already sitting at one of the tables with her notebook out and a folder open. She looked over at the two when they entered and gave them a small smile.

"How are you both today?" she asked.

Dumbledore looked down at the young one, who's lips stayed pursed and who moved a little closer to him. "We're doing well, thank you." He motioned Kenna around the table a bit more and to his brother to introduce her. "This is my brother, Albenfourth."

Kenna watched the man with an even closer eye. He was much taller than her father and also thicker.

"Hello, my name is Kenna. Nice to meet you."

Normally, when they practiced her speaking they did it slowly, sounding out each sound. But in front of Alberfourth her words smashed together and came out quickly, and then she half-buried herself in Albus's robes and her face turned light pink, knowing that it didn't sound the way she wanted it to sound. She looked up at her father with large eyes and he just gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Alberfourth nodded, leaning down and offering a hand. It was like a water buffalo approaching a small bird. He knew that he was a daunting person to meet, and almost made himself smaller for introductions. Albus could see the look on his brother's face as he too became enthralled with his new niece. Nothing would make up for their sister or cure the wounds that had festered for decades, but Kenna was an innocent bystander that they'd agreed would not be affected by either of the brother's sorrow or anger.

Kenna looked at the hand for a few moments before putting her small one in his. He gave her to shakes and then let go, returning to his full height and walking back around the bar to get drinks ready. With a hand on her back Albus lead her over to the table that Milo was sitting at, pulling the young one onto his lap to help comfort her. She watched the woman carefully and pulled her rabbit closer.

"I see that she's found her voice?" Milo decided to address Dumbledore first. The girl's eyes bore into her in an unnerving way.

"She practices every morning, but her throat gets tired." Dumbledore ran his hand down her braid, pulling it to the front of her body. "She's very bright, and we've been reading together as well."

Milo found that would be a good place to start. She leaned forward. "Do you like to read?" She asked. The little girl nodded her head. The stare didn't stop. Milo looked up to Dumbledore. "Do you like living in the castle?" Again, the little one nodded. Milo looked down at her notebook. "Did you take her to the hospital after we met?" Dumbledore nodded his head.

"We've got some health concerns that we are working on, proper diet and slowly working into getting more exercise, you could contact Poppy for more information. We'll be getting regular check-ups."

The woman noted this, "Has she been introduced to your other emergency contact?"

"Oh yes." He looked down at Kenna, who stared up at him. "You know Minerva, right?" She nodded her head and sent him a picture of the woman in question. He smiled. "That's her." The moment she realized he was proud of her, she gave him a bashful smile back. Only a few seconds later she remembered where they were and her face fell back into a shy frown. She looked at the woman again.

Her attention and questions were directed to the two of them, but Kenna's voice remained noiseless. "What have you been doing these past few days?"

"We've built up a routine." He looked at Kenna for conformation. She nodded. "We usually try to go on walks around the castle, and we like to visit the owlery. We also sometimes walk down to the lake or go to the library and read." The woman's quill started moving, mimicking his words in the correct boxes. "In the evenings we do puzzles or play cards or a board game. Then usually bath time and after that bedtime."

The woman smiled at Kenna who watched as Albenfourth set down to cups of juice. The headmaster paused to thank him.

"Has she opened up any?"

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I think that she's a little nervous about being taken away. We're starting to understand one another a little more every day. Today we discovered she's really comfortable around all animals though." He handed her the smaller cup and let her take a sip of it, judging her reaction to the sweet drink. She didn't have a reaction, which told him that she wasn't a huge fan, but she still sipped it.

Dumbledore took a drink of his own and realized it was sea buckthorn juice. Not his favorite either.

"Animals?" She motioned to the rabbit half falling out of Kenna's arms as she drank her juice. "Do you have many stuffed animals?"

The girl nodded. Dumbledore figured that the Social worker would see Fawks later on when she came up to the castle. Speaking of- "Would you like to walk with us up to the castle?"

The woman checked her watch and looked at Kenna one more time. The young girl's eyes narrowed slightly and Milo could feel the pressure to pass on the opportunity. It was subtle, but she was sure the girl was reading her mind. Looking down at her notebook and the things she had written she shook her head. "I think I can save us all the time when I say I'm sure she's in capable hands. I will come up around the end of November for one more check while school is in term." The girl relaxed and Milo could feel the pressure come off her head.

"Is that so? Are you sure? We cleaned."

The woman laughed. "I'm sure someone is happy I'm finished for the day." She looked down at Kenna who didn't show her a single emotion outside of a blank stare. The only emotion that showed up was when she looked up at Dumbledore. She didn't want the woman to come up to the castle. Nothing needed to be checked because it was a good and safe place. Kenna worried for a second that the ghosts would scare the woman. Or the house-elves. There were too many variables and while the woman seemed to be nice and like Dumbledore, the young girl knew better than anyone that intentions could change.

The adults chatted for a little bit longer and Kenna watched them. Her juice was finished and she set it on the table. The sooner they left the sooner she could see if the deer in the forest were still there. She wanted to play with them and finish her book and eat the sweets that Dumbledore bought for her in Honeydukes. Hogsmeade had been quiet that morning, with not too many people moving about, but the young girl preferred the quiet of the castle away from all the people she didn't know and that could take her away. She fidgeted with her dress and tuned out the conversation a little. She told her Rabbit about how lucky it was not to deal with mean people and how it never had to worry because she was a friend.

When Milo did stand up, she shook hands with both the Dumbledores and made her way out of the building. Albus smiled up at his brother and watched the child in his lap's eyes track the woman out the door and as she walked by the windows. She followed her with her eyes until she was truly gone, and then she relaxed ever so slightly. "She's a quiet thing." The younger Dumbledore mentioned, taking a drink of what was definitely not juice.

"She is, though she didn't get too much sleep last night." Kenna looked up at him, knowing she was the topic of their conversation. "I think she likes living up at the castle." For the first time since arriving at Hoghead, she gave a big smile. Albenfourth could immediately see the reason his elder brother had been enraptured by the girl. Her hair was a few shades darker than the one they both still mourned, but the similarities in her face and expressions were uncanny. Her smile brightened the room without her being cautious of it. "Are you ready to go home?"

The little one nodded her head again. She slid off his lap and the chair and landed gently on the floor. She looked smaller than a 7-year-old probably should, but when whatever threat she had seen in the Youth Magic woman was gone there was more confidence in how she stood. Albus shook his brother's hand and offered to pay for the drinks, only a little surprised when the other man shook his head and collected the mugs. "Just bring her around when you come down. I'm sure I have a few children's books upstairs she might enjoy next time."

He couldn't help but break his normally serious expression when her eyes shot up to his with a spark of excitement.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bear-Man and Staff Meetings**

A few weeks until the beginning of school and the castle seemed to be coming alive once more. In under 24 hours, three-fourths of the staff had made it to the castle and were getting settled into their personal quarters. Kenna enjoyed curling up next to the window watching them appear at the gate and make their way up the path, usually on foot. One Professor had arrived on a broom, to her excitement. Her nose pressed up against the window to get a better look and she had called out to Dumbledore to stop his work and come see.

He stood behind her and watched the short-haired woman swoop her way across the grounds. "Yes, that would be Madam Hooch, she's a very talented flyer and she's the referee for our Quidditch games"

_Is quidditch on a broom?_

"It is. We can go down to the library and get a book or two about it this week if you'd like?"

_Please! _In the course of a week, they had made it to the library at least once every other day, and his daughter was reading through books in her room like no one's business. After Severus's visit, they had taken to reading a bit of a book every night before bed, but often his daughter would make her way through it during the following day. She didn't need anyone to read to her, but he knew she found comfort in it. Most of the books they were reading were, in his opinion, children's classics. While she loved every second of them, he'd found that she also had an interest in textbooks and more complicated scripts. The previous Saturday, they had established a list of books she had read. They had a list in her room that she would add to whenever she finished a book. It was already near forty-five books long. Albus was still working on gauging her reading level, which was much higher than nearly any other 7-year-old he had met before.

If he had to guess, he might go as far as to say that she read at a 4th year Hogwarts student's reading level. He'd already charmed his massive bookshelf to make sure that any horror or books containing any form or similarity to dark magic were unavailable to her, especially after watching her magically pull one off the top shelf to better read the title. She didn't seem to have an interest in the darker books in the first place, but he wanted to make sure she couldn't access them regardless. Meanwhile, Dumbledore was also doing his best to equalize the time she spent out of his office and moving about. A challenge he hadn't exactly foreseen was making sure she got her exercise. He couldn't exactly outrun her in terms of energy. She had, somehow, gotten Fawkes to play with her outside in some makeshift form of tag a few days ago.

At her reaction to more books in her hands, Dumbledore chuckled. He'd make a note of it and add it to things he needed to do. "You can also ask her about it after you meet her at the staff meeting. She might let you help out with preparing for her lessons."

Her personality was seeping out of her and into the interactions they had with one another. They hadn't met with many of the teachers, but rather than being shy, she seemed to look forward to having new people in the castle with anticipation. She wasn't overly extroverted, but Kenna was curious. McGonagall had stopped by when she returned from vacation and played almost an hour and a half of chess games. Kenna's third obsession seemed to be any form of strategy or board game. She wasn't as big of a puzzle fan, and Dumbledore couldn't decide if it was because she was bored by the puzzles or if she wanted games that included more people. Teaching her chess took hardly an hour one evening and she was a worthy opponent, learning more and more every game she played.

At the same time, Dumbledore had noticed that she was getting exceptionally good at mimicking people's mannerisms. She noticed small details of his interactions, like the way he held his quill when he wrote and did the same when she got the chance. While her excitement existed, he knew that it didn't take away from the anxiety she felt about being taken away. She was nervous about having new people in her life, but so far, everyone had been kind.

Standing at the window next to Kenna he noted the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's arrival.

"Ah. Our newest guest. Kenna, is it alright if I make my way down to greet him at the front of the school? I'll be back in about half an hour?"

The young one pressed her face a bit closer to the window, trying to make out the details of the woman he was speaking about. He'd left her alone for short periods of time already, she would be fine. Ultimately though, she nodded her head and turned back to her most recent half-read novel sitting upside-down on what they now dubbed as her reading chair, only to be shared with Severus. Dumbledore gave her a kiss on the forehead before padding his way out of the room and down the staircase.

* * *

Kenna knew immediately when she heard the rough footsteps climbing the staircase that it was not Dumbledore. Cautious of the unexpected intruder she noted that Dumbledore had said he would return in half an hour, and she still had at least ten minutes before he was expected back. With that in mind, she slid out of her chair, closing the book and setting it on the table without making a sound. She slid herself over to Dumbledore's desk and hid behind it before the footsteps met the top of the staircase. Looking underneath the small gap, she tried not to shake when she realized a bear had entered the room.

Honestly, she knew it wasn't an actual bear, it had to be a person, because bears didn't wear boots. But she could imagine that the feet of the being in front of her were at least the size of a bears. Maybe a grizzly bear. She saw a bear once at the edge of the forest when she helped let Fawkes out. It was swiping at something in a tree, but then it spooked and disappeared a few minutes later. The big feet in the room though were much closer and they could step on her and she would be like the beetle that she had squished earlier that week. She suddenly felt sorry for that beetle and wondered if it was as scared of her as she was of this mysterious bear-person.

"Dumbledore?" The voice was as deep as she expected it to be, and it took all she could to stay still looking under the desk so as not to be noticed.

With no response, the man seemed to shift and make his way over to HER chair. She kept her mouth sealed shut as she watched his form appear better as he walked a distance away. He picked up the book she was reading and seemed to squint at the cover, reading the title aloud and humming before setting it down on the table next to the chair. She couldn't see his face, but the massive amount of hair in his beard made her wonder if it was longer than her father's. The hair also seemed much wilder than hers, making her grateful that her comb could slide through her curls the way it did. This man would break a comb if he tried.

He seemed to collapse into her chair, and it made a bit of a groaning sound as it was stretched, causing her to pout a bit, hoping it still felt the same when she sat in it to read. She also realized that she didn't mark what page in her book she had left off at, but that wasn't as important as this strange, bear-man sitting in her chair. Her chair. The page number was in her head somewhere anyway.

Dumbledore had read her a muggle story (that's what he called it) about a small girl finding a bear's house and then sleeping in brother bear's bed and eating everyone's porridge without asking. It was terribly rude, but technically it was not her working space, it was her fathers. Maybe he knew her father? As he sagged into the chair more he suddenly paused. She could hear his deep breathing and the cracking that his neck made when he rolled it and his shoulders. Dumbledore's did that sometimes too, but he said it felt good. Kenna shifted her own weight as she sat up and leaned against the side of the desk, still underneath it. They sat across the room from each other for a few minutes, one silently listening for the other's movements and the other oblivious to the small one's existence. That is until Kenna shifted and bumped the drawer above her head, causing it to slide open. She slid it closed, but when it shut, it made a clicking noise that caused the other man to startle.

Shifting back to her knees to try and see the Bear-man, she watched his legs and arms shift around to lift him back up off the chair. He reached on the tip of his toes to try and see the other side of the desk, where nothing but a pulled-out chair sat. She was taken aback when he took a few steps toward the desk, his footstep rather heavy and startling. As a result, she slid further away from the bottom, hoping he wouldn't see her face. In moving away quickly, she accidentally lifted her head up and bumped for the second time against the top of the desk, causing it to shake. Freezing, the room was silent except for their two breath patterns, and suddenly she realized the Bear-man knew he was not alone in the Headmaster's office.

Kenna bent down one more time to try and see what the man was doing and watched as he put his own knees on the ground and set his head against the floor. They made eye contact.

His beard covered most of his face, and his hair seemed to match, just as wild as the rest of the hair on him. His hands, as they rested on the ground, looked like they were the size of her entire head, possibly bigger, and he had huge brown eyes that widened as he realized it was a person underneath the desk. But his big brown eyes didn't seem to be scary at all. From the glance, they gave into his mind his intentions were not dangerous, even though he had come into the office without knocking or permission. Then again, very few people had knocked on the door in the first place.

"Hello there." He said in his deep voice. The baritone felt as though it shook the floor.

Kenna didn't answer, she also didn't move. Wondering if she stayed still enough, perhaps he'd think she was a statue, or she perhaps would turn into a demiguise and disappear. She blinked. He blinked back. Neither of them said anything. The young girl reminded herself that looking into other people's minds was not polite, even though she really wanted to. Maybe if she did quickly she could make him forget he saw her there. Then she really would be a demiguise.

It was into this image that a third party entered the room. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at the half-giant grounds-keeper on his hands and knees staring at his new daughter, who did the same underneath his desk.

"Ah, Hagrid. I see you've met Kenna."

At the sound of his voice, both people on the floor jumped. Hagrid looked straight up to the Headmaster trying to formulate a response, and Kenna hit her head on the top of the desk. Again. The third time seemed to hurt a bit more than the two, and she touched the now tender spot on her head.

"Dumbledore!" Hagrid's voice increased in volume, keeping Kenna from coming out from behind the desk, though she did slide out from underneath it and peak over the top as the two men shook hands. She noted the crinkle in the edge of her father's eyes as he greeted Hagrid and the relaxed stance he had; despite the fact, the man was much larger than him. "I came up just to check-in and get those keys from you, I was going to do a walk of the grounds right away."

"Did you enjoy my house in the countryside?"

"It was lovely!"

Dumbledore made his way back towards the desk and chuckled when his ward looked up to him. Once he made his way next to her, he lifted her by her armpits and set her on the chair, sliding it a bit closer to the desk and watching as her legs dangling off it. Kenna rubbed her head and patted down her hair. It felt frizzy. They'd left it down that morning instead of braiding it like they normally did. Dumbledore pulled open a drawer after using his wand to silently unlock it and grabbed a large ring of keys. Kenna was confused on how they fit in the desk in the first place. She pondered the idea. Could she make things bigger on the inside too? If it was bigger on the inside, then where did the extra space go? Could you make a small space bigger and hide in it?

"And who is this mouse?" The bear-man, now identified as Hagrid motioned to Kenna, causing her to shift her hair a bit more in front of her face and bring her attention to the large man. She wasn't sure if she liked being considered a mouse. Fawkes ate mice.

"This is Kenna. I've adopted her as my daughter, and she will be living in the castle with me."

Hagrid's huge eyebrows lifted to his hairline, his mouth dropping open. "You wha?" It seemed to be the universal look that teachers and people gave Dumbledore when he introduced her. Kenna couldn't help but wonder if it would ever end. She wasn't sure why it was surprising someone would adopt her, especially when they already had a second room. Was she an ugly child that shouldn't be adopted? That didn't make any sense because Dumbledore always told her she was cute. Was she too cute to be adopted? She would have to ask during dinner later.

Dumbledore chuckled and patted her head, "Yes. Kenna, this is Hagrid, our groundskeeper. He's the one who lives in the yurt we walked by last week. The one you asked about?" The small girl looked up to him, her eyes still wide with wonder at the size of the man. They had stopped by to take the huge Boarhound named Fang out for a walk. Kenna loved every second of it because they got to go into the forest and walk around. The dog scared off most of the wildlife, and Dumbledore let him wander around off-leash. The hound had run around with her, and it even brought back a ball after she threw it. When she'd asked, he told her that usually the House-elves fed and watched the dog, but he tried to check on it occasionally while his master was away.

The longer she stared at him, the funnier he seemed. He reminded her a lot of his dog too. She wasn't scared of Fang. She knew he looked like a big mean dog, and he got excited, but the dog was soft-hearted to smaller things and just wanted to play. She still felt the fear of the man possibly crushing her, but with his posture, large smile and friendly face he hardly acted like he could hurt a soul. He was more like a bear-like Saint Nicolas from a book she had read. Maybe if his hair was white? She pondered if he gave gifts to children before looking back at Dumbledore.

Hagrid continued to stare at Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes, she is our new permeant resident. I'm sure she'd love to walk the grounds with you a few times a week if that's okay. You could probably even put her on Fang." Dumbledore smiled.

Hagrid the Bear-man chuckled. His head shakes almost reminded her of Minerva's, almost of disbelief but not wanting to question any more in her presence. "He would love the company, Ms. Kenna." He referred to her. She was shocked to hear the way her name sounded when he said it. But his large grin and friendly eyes abated her fears. A friendly giant maybe. Like the BFG. The giants in the books on magic painted them all as dangerous, but she wasn't totally sure how true that was. Some of the books on dragons said they were dangerous, but others said they were misunderstood.

"Fantastic. We took him on a walk last week and they really got along. She seems to have a way with animals, much like you. We will likely arrange a schedule for her during the teacher's meeting this afternoon. She's a bit shy," Dumbledore made eye contact with her and gave her a wink, "but I'm sure she'll start warming up."

Hagrid dazedly nodded his head before waving his keys in the air, letting them jingle. "I'll be seein' you both to'night then."

After a short goodbye, Kenna touched Dumbledore's hand to get his attention, only speaking once Hagrid had left the room.

_Is he part bear? _She asked. That explanation did a lot for the hair that seemed to go from head to toe.

Dumbledore just shook his head with a smile on his face. "No," He leaned down and spoke with a whisper, "He's half-giant." Her eyes seemed to widen even more.

_Is he like the Big Friendly Giant? From the book?_

"Yes, Yes he is."

Dumbledore felt his chest warm as he looked down at her wide smile. She was looking at the staircase that Hagrid had walked down, an extra sparkle in her eye. She could already see her running around outside with him and his large dog. Maybe he could be her friend.

* * *

That afternoon Dumbledore lead the way to the great hall. The large room was void of much, all but one table were all pushed against the wall. It was one of the many rooms Kenna and Dumbledore had mostly avoided until that day. When they entered, Kenna was surprised by the sheer size of the room. The ceiling was arched, but the top was difficult to see beyond the early evening enchanted indoor sky. She recognized a few faces seated at the table in the middle of the room- Hagrid, Severus, McGonagall, Professor Binns, Madam Pomfrey, and even the flying teacher Madam Hooch, but many of the faces were unfamiliar. The young girl walked a step behind her adoptive father, peeking occasionally at the new faces that seemed just as curious about her as she was of them. Specifically, the smaller man who sat on top of a chair magically modified so he could reach the table. They always did that to her chair too, but he looked smaller than she was!

Dumbledore led her to the head of the table where he sat down and pulled her onto his lap so that she could see down the table.

"Good afternoon, I hope your holidays went well."

There were a few grunts and nods before he continued, "Our agenda today will be Student Schedules, a quick review of the administrative procedures for student detentions, prefect assignments, and, I'd like to add a fourth item regarding the newest member under the castle, my daughter Miss Kenna." He motioned to the girl whose attention was on the sheet of paper in front of them. It was a large schedule with the teacher's names all lined up on one side and class times laid out beside it. Each teacher had a similar one before them along with lists of names and classes. A few of the teachers also had a stack of lists.

"She'll be sitting in on classes?" The woman who Kenna believed to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher seemed to watch her closely. In fact, all the teachers she hadn't met formally stared at her with different levels of shock on their faces. She shifted a little closer to Dumbledore, feeling his hand lightly rub her back. She wanted to meet people, but everyone at once seemed a bit overwhelming.

"At times. I was hoping that we can organize times for her to work with different teachers on different elementary subjects- Mathematics and Basic Scientific Theory. And even if she's just sitting in and using her coloring books, it would give her something to do during the day." The table had a few murmurs travel around the room. "You can all consider it while we do the other tasks before us. Alas. Let us begin with Seventh Years." Slowly, they made their way down the table, beginning with senior teachers (Professor Binns, who had 6 kids that wanted to take 19th century to modern Political History and who's classes would be on Monday afternoons). When a decision was made, it was etched into the schedule in front of everyone so they could see which block was where. Occasionally, things had to be edited and negotiated when kids had overlapping electives that were being put at the same time. The staff discussed the proper times for Apparition lessons (Thursday evenings after dinner) and the addition of an Artifice and Enchantment class for the 6th years, based on requests (Flitwick would have the course twice a week on Monday and Wednesday Mornings for one hour).

Kenna listened carefully to the classes and the discussion and watched the schedule form. The quills moved on their own with the discussion and if mistakes were made then the words seemed to magically disappear. Professor Vector, the arithmancy teacher would work with the Choir and music department, while it was decided that Alchemy would not be held this year by Professor Snape, but as long as more than 5 students passed their OWLs, it would be held the following year for both 6th and 7th years in a block class.

Madam Pomfrey agreed to take in five 7th year students on as staff Aides in the hospital wing.

By the end of the hour, the schedule was made for all the 3rd years and older and they were headed into the assignments for the younger students. They filled the last slots for the core class teachers and were broken up by house. The teachers had a short discussion and election for house Prefects, where all the teachers got veto power (it was only used once).

As they worked their way through administrative procedures, staff patrol, and detention assignments Kenna felt her mind trail off. She watched the great hall sky and the clouds pass above them. It was turning into a light orange color as the sun outside fell over the horizon. When she was tired of that, she adjusted her position on Dumbledore's lap and took the book Quidditch Through the Ages out of the pocket Dumbledore had put it in. She curled up a bit more and opened the book to the point they'd left off at that morning. Everything around her became fuzzy as she focused her attention on the words in the book. The only thing that seemed to catch her attention was when Dumbledore spoke, to interrupt someone or clarify. His chest would rumble.

Eventually, they got to the bottom of their list of things to do, and discussion revolving around the young one brought her attention back to the table. They were arguing. It wasn't a bad argument, as they were very civil in their discussions, but she could tell that they all wanted to spend a bit of time with her. She'd never felt so wanted in her life. Even the Astronomy teacher offered her third year Tuesday 23:00 class for Kenna to sit in on! Dumbledore had to chuckle and pass on the account that 11 pm was past her bedtime. Kenna wondered if she could stay up one night and look at the stars. She needed to check out a book on starlore.

It was decided that she'd spend Monday, Wednesday and Friday Mornings with Hagrid on his rounds, and she'd follow the 7th year Transfiguration NEWT students to their Charms class. She'd get to sit in on the 6th years' Ancient Runes class and during the occasional off-hours, she'd get her Mathematics lessons from Professor Vector. She'd have music lessons with Flitwick on Thursday afternoons and McGonagall even offered to teach her some Latin and work on her voice.

Dumbledore had an extra sheet for her schedule that was slowly filling in with days and times of where she'd be and what she'd be doing. They were only a few classes in before a small bell on the table rang.

"We can work out the rest at our next meeting before the students arrive. If anyone has any requests or needs help with any simple tasks, Kenna's schedule can always be changed. I also wanted to speak with a few of you privately in the coming week, please keep an eye out for a summons." After he had finished, most of the teachers stood up, the parchments of schedules folded on their own and shrunk or disappeared magically, a symphony of scratching of chairs echoed in the room. It was dinner time. All the teachers had things to do in their own quarters and would be making their way

Dumbledore placed Kenna on her feet as he too stood up and stretched a little, rolling his neck around and relaxing his shoulders.

A few teachers approached the two of them and introduced themselves to Kenna. She shook hands with the short man, Professor Flitwick, who told her he liked her dress and seemed interested in her book. She kept her fingers interlaced with the bottom of Dumbledore's robes and responded in short sentences. No one seemed to be mean, though she did not that Severus had moved out of the room almost the second he was able to. She had hoped he would read with her that night, but perhaps not. He didn't seem to enjoy being with other people.

As the main hall cleared out, Kenna's eyes went up to her father talking to the transfiguration professor and one of the first people she had seen in her new life. The woman had gone on vacation, and according to Dumbledore, arrived back recently. He had told her that Minerva lived off Hogwarts ground with her Husband. "Minerva, would you like to have dinner with us?" He asked the deputy headmistress, who had done most of the scheduling that day. The severe woman looked at him for a moment and then down to wide-eyed Kenna, who looked as though she were trying to hide the excitement in.

The three of them made their way up to his office, and Kenna told McGonagall about the things they had done for the past few weeks. She flipped back and forth between explaining in the woman's head and speaking aloud. Dumbledore smiled the whole way, only partially listening to her as she talked about walking fang and the owls and even meeting Hagrid. Minerva followed most of the explanations, taking her own mental notes at the girl's speaking ability and vocabulary. Did she just use the word 'exponential?'

"Are you excited to assist Hagrid on the grounds?"

Kenna nodded her head. She was curious to meet and spend time with the large half-giant. During the meeting when she'd looked at him, he mostly sat back and listened, occasionally chatting with the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, who she noticed was missing a large number of fingers. When she silently asked Dumbledore earlier that day about his job he mentioned that often Hagrid assisted in finding and catching some of the beasts used in those classes, such as unicorns and the Thestrals. He had quieted her as she asked more about the creatures that would be in the forest, and if she could help get them.

When they reached the office dinner was sitting on the table and steaming. All three of those in the office took a deep breath. The fresh rolls and soup created an aroma that Dumbledore was sure would last the better part of the evening. He pulled out the chair for Kenna to clamber onto and then pushed it in for her, seating himself next to her. The first thing he placed on her side plate was the salad and rolls, while McGonagall dished herself up. Then they traded the ladle for the basket. Kenna's appetite had increased in the past few weeks, and McGonagall asked her questions about the food.

"Did you know the house-elves live behind the pear?" she asked. "You tickle it!" Kenna grinned as McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Is that so?" Her voice playfully dropped to a lower tone. "Hogwarts has many secrets"

Kenna brightened. "Like a mystery book?"

The adults grinned at her.

_Can I find all of the secrets?_

Dumbledore chuckled. "I don't think anyone has discovered all of them, but that's the best part about living in magical places." He took a bite of his food, pondering the idea. "I think it's best if we avoid you running about on your own for a while, when you're a student you'll nearly have full range."

Kenna adjusted in her seat, slightly more deflated. McGonagall noted that you could see the wheels turning and churning in her mind, her face surprisingly readable as she ate her dinner. When they finished, Kenna asked the woman if she'd like to play a game of chess. The food magically cleared from the table and Dumbledore chuckled when Minerva smiled. Chess was still a rather complicated game for a 7-year-old but she was excited to play against the Deputy Headmistress for the second time.

The girl ran across the office to her room to get her chess set.

"She's really picking up on strategy games," Dumbledore mentioned before the deputy headmistress could ask. "However, she's become less and less of a fan when her pieces are being destroyed. I'm debating if it would be worth it to invest in a muggle chess set, or even trying my hand at re-learning the Japanese game of 'Go'."

Before he could say anything else though she was back to climbing into her chair the board set on the table and unfolding on its own as she set her bag out and passed the white pieces to McGonagall one at a time. Both the adults pressed their lips together, trying not to laugh at the serious look on her face. When she stopped she stared intently down at her pieces. Dumbledore knew she was giving each of them a pep-talk. Inanimate objects, including the pieces, had feelings in her mind, one of the few childish behaviors he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to disappear.

When she looked across the board, she suddenly realized something.

"Do you remember how to play?" She asked. Dumbledore always double-checked with her, so maybe it was something you should always do?

The Transfiguration professor chuckled. "B2 pawn to B3." She said, and the game began.

Minerva was surprised by the girl's careful consideration of the pieces. In the week since they'd last played against one another, it was easy to tell that she was already developing her skills more. She thought very carefully before she moved, and Dumbledore was correct when he mentioned she didn't seem to like the violence of the game. She always flinched when she had to move a player into a position to be taken, or when she had to take a different player. The older woman could have sworn she saw the girl say sorry once after a bishop brutally knocked the knight from his horse. While she did try her hardest, the professor's years of experience and perhaps her years playing competitive chess in school gave her the advantage. At checkmate, Kenna stared carefully at the board and nodded her head. She put her arm out to shake, a skill the Transfiguration Professor was sure Dumbledore had explicitly taught her.

Minerva learned that the house rule was the loser put away the pieces, and when she was batted away from helping clean, she stood and looked at the schedule resting on Dumbledore's desk. It was Kenna's schedule, but a little more fleshed out since the headmaster had been working on it while they played their game of chess. The room was quiet and she looked over it a little closer. "You have on the schedule that she is set to spend time with Severus in the dungeons during his lesson planning period and during his 7th-year course, you can't expect him to willingly watch her."

"He's done so once, I'm sure he won't mind if she stays out of the way."

Kenna heard every word they said as she sat and put away the pieces one by one. As much as she knew they wanted to keep whatever it was they were saying away from her ears, she could hear just fine. A silencing charm could have prevented that—her mind drifted in one direction before another exclamation startled the overhearing tendency she unconsciously had.

"You let him watch her?"

"And he did a wonderful job. She has no fear of him. Minerva, all will be fine. If anything, they enjoyed the company of one another."

"When was this? Why didn't you call me instead? Or your brother?"

"Alberforth was the one I was visiting, and you were on vacation Minerva, I wanted to give you time before the start of term. Severus was arriving early anyway to get a head start on stocking the infirmary with fresh potions." Her new adoptive guardian was calm, still opposite of the woman he was trying to reason with. Or was she trying to reason with him? It didn't seem to make much sense. The person in question's face popped into her head. Severus, as Dumbledore had called him when he was first introduced, hadn't been nearly as scary as some of the people she'd met. He was quiet, sure, but he most definitely cared, even if it was at the most basic level. Kenna liked how he didn't tell her what to do and he let her sit next to him and look at his book. He, like Dumbledore treated her not like a 3-year-old, but like she could understand what he was saying and what was going on around her.

They had seen Severus briefly in passing a few times since he watched her, and he hadn't said much to either of them then. She found it interesting how blocked his mind was when she saw him. She could occasionally get slivers of present thoughts, but after he had realized that previous week that she was mentally more attuned to people's thoughts, he had done an impressive job keeping her out, which honestly just made her more curious. Minerva glanced down at the young girl, and she sighed. She shook her head seemingly to herself.

"We're thankful for your concerns of course," Dumbledore smiled at his Deputy Headmistress. He glanced down at Kenna as well, as she held her board and the bag of pieces. "Why don't you go put those away and draw up your bath?" Kenna nodded and slid past him and through the door to their private quarters.

Minerva watched Dumbledore carefully as Kenna walked out of the room.

"She's still very quiet." She commented.

"Yes, though her curiosity has only increased over time. She's very observant."

"Is she still skittish?"

"It depends. Around people and ghosts, yes. But she seems to find animals quite approachable." He chuckled, thinking about how she reacted to Hagrid earlier that day. "She has good instincts."

A silence passed between the two, they could hear the water turning on in the bathroom. "Her healing?"

"Coming along. She has the occasional nightmare."

"I can imagine."

"Yes. I'm hoping that getting into a routine and interacting with the other children will improve her mental wellbeing. I've had a few discussions with her on projecting her thoughts, and though she does know that it's only okay if she asks." He thought about the conversation they'd had a few nights ago. Kenna was understanding that her ability was not something that many people understood, and the necessity to keep it quiet. Her skills would already be more advanced than many kids her age, and Dumbledore was sure that she would stand out among her peers. He knew it was also for her safety that they keep her affinity for magic separate and under wraps.

Minerva couldn't help but note that the young girl had Dumbledore wrapped around her finger. The old man's eyes wrinkled as he thought of her. "I best say goodnight and head home. I hope Elphinstone fed himself" she chuckled as she looked out the window into the peaceful darkness of the night. When the students arrived so would nightly patrols and dealing with evening detentions. Elphin didn't mind her busy schedule, though she did often feel bad for leaving him to fend for himself during the evening meals.

Dumbledore motioned with a hand for the woman to walk into his personal quarters. The door to the bathroom was open and she sat on the edge of the bathtub, the bubble bath being poured on its own with magic. She paused and it floated back to its spot, the cap twisting. She realized she was being watched and looked at McGonagall and Dumbledore in the doorway.

"I'm going to go home for the night miss Kenna. I wanted to say goodbye." Kenna scooted off the stone and walked over to Minerva.

_Can I give you a hug?_ She asked. Her voice was small and timid, expecting a no. Instead, the woman knelt and opened her arms for Kenna to place herself in. A hug that was short, but warm.

McGonagall had a feeling at that moment, that it would be impossible not to become extremely attached to the young girl and sighed into her hair, giving her another squeeze before standing up once more. The Professor was perfectly fine with her decision to not have children of her own, but as Kenna returned to looking at her bathwater and McGonagall felt a soft tug for another hug. She ignored it. Her brothers had children she could dot on all she wanted, the hard work could be left to the Headmaster and her Primary Guardian.

She turned to make her way out but saw the twinkle of triumph in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Goodnight Minerva, we'll see you soon."

She gave him a small smile of her own, "Goodnight Albus."

* * *

**Here's a nice long chapter to hold you over for a while, I'll still be super busy but the more reviews the faster I am to update! Happy Holidays from the Middle of Nowhere Asia!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Student Arrival**

The morning students were supposed to return, the school was eerily quiet. Dumbledore had warned her that most of the teachers would try to get extra sleep in preparation. He explained that everyone would be very busy during the school year, and the next break wouldn't be until December. Kenna noted that Dumbledore didn't seem to be worried or more tired than usual and wondered if that meant he would be busy too. He walked her down and around the school grounds after breakfast, letting her get some energy out. Kenna was slowly and steadily becoming a healthy child. While the cautiousness was still in her eyes, every day she was eating more and moving more, her energy building every minute.

She noticed most of the adults were not as into running about, but they always encouraged her to. She'd wave to the giant squid in the lake and then watch at the edge of the forest to see if her deer friends were nearby. Usually the closer to afternoon the less likely they were to be in the open fields. When Dumbledore made his way over the crest of the hill that she'd rolled down seconds earlier he had laughed at the twigs in her hair and the grass stain at the bottom of her dress. She ran back to him, chattering in his mind about a creature she had read about, asking if it was possible for them to live in the lake.

This was their new normal. Dumbledore always enjoyed the chatter, even if it wasn't out loud. The child was still reserved when others were around, but alone she had opened up to be like many other 8-year olds. Her voice was still developing, but it never seemed to be able to contain the number of questions she had or the speed of her thoughts. She knew that when she interacted with others, she needed to use her voice, but alone he didn't mind if she projected at him.

He could tell that the potential of having nearly three hundred students return to the school nearer to her age was both daunting to the child. She was savoring the last moments of quiet and his undivided attention. School as an outsider would be a curious thing for her to experience, he imagined. The staff had been excited to have the small member, but he knew they would have to be a little more careful about the students she interacted with.

Dumbledore truly believed that kids were products of their environment, He would be mistaken if he claimed Hogwarts was the safest environment. The kids came from all walks of life, from dangerous and wealthy families to struggling families and orphans. He was concerned about his new daughter's small size and the questions that surrounded her, who her family was, and the struggles she had experienced and rarely spoke about. There had been a few bad days, where her nightmares left her tired and jumpy. He worried a bit about bullying and the lack of filter some children had, as well as his daughter's reactions to them. She seemed to be mild-mannered, but as she had changed over the past few weeks, she could change when she interacted with the new students. Now though, she was totally distracted by the colour of the grass.

_I want to see if mooncalves come tonight!_ She told him. As it went, the new school year also fell on a day with a full moon that was bound to be bright. The weather early in the week had been wet, but it was difficult to see a single cloud in the sky that morning as the mist wore off. It would be a good day for the first years to boat across the lake and see the castle for the first time.

Dumbledore acquiesced to her request to see the mooncalves, not sure if she'd still be awake to see them after the excitement of supper.

Her next request as they made their way across the grounds was to see the train pull into Hogsmeade station, one that he sadly had to deny. She would get a chance to ride the express one day, and he wasn't going to spoil that experience more than living in the castle already did. Instead, he tried to busy her with other tasks.

At the top of the hill, they stood for a few minutes and watched as Hagrid gathered Thestrals into the field behind his home. He had to place the saddles on them to allow them to get used to the feeling before latching them into the carriages for the students. After clarifying that they were Thestrals, Kenna made her way down to the field. Dumbledore paced after her quickly. The 4X markings of the species suggested that they were dangerous, even though they were trained by Hagrid. The old man had a lot of faith in animals and magical creatures, but it didn't make him any less cautious when a child was near them. Even normal horses could be dangerous for someone as small as Kenna.

Hagrid also noticed the young girl making her way down toward him, and quickly finished attaching a saddle before she got within range. Rather than approaching any further, she suddenly stopped a few feet away and put her arm out. The beast shrieked as it watched her, padding the ground with its feet.

Dumbledore couldn't help but note how her interaction with it was extremely similar to that of the deer in the forest, the owls, and even Fawkes. Eventually, the Thestral took a step forward toward her, lowering its head. Hagrid moved to hold its saddle in case he needed to pull it back, but instead, it just nudged the small child. She quickly lifted her hands to pat it over its leathery skin.

Dumbledore and Hagrid both let out a breath.

For the better part of another hour, Kenna helped the Headmaster and Hagrid prepare all the Thestrals for the carriages.

Nonetheless, she didn't seem to realize the significance of looking into their dark eyes and running her fingers over the bony bumps on the back of their necks. He had yet to find a creature that she did not totally enchant in her own way. After her initial encounter, she only had to feed one an apple before all of them approved of her. Dumbledore pondered the things that she had seen in her short years. Where had she seen death? Did she understand it when she saw it? He considered making it a conversation topic for them. She was a curious child, so he wouldn't be surprised if it came up at a later point anyway.

"This is the easiest time I've ever had hooking them in!" Hagrid laughed as Kenna walked two of the horses into positions to be saddled. Dumbledore felt oddly high strung watching her move about them, even when they seemed calm. He wondered if this was how normal parents felt when they had small children. The clips for the carriages wouldn't go on until closer to 5 pm, with the students due to arrive at 6. Kenna made her way between the Thestrals and patting each of them, even approaching those that were not saddled with pats. She was excited to find three young fauns that stuck very close to their mother. Their mother, who, while it practically snapped at Hagrid when he got close, was perfectly fine with Kenna patting it and the little ones.

Perhaps he should contact Newt Scamander to see what the Magical Beasts researcher thought. He was an odd fellow, much like Dumbledore himself, but with their history, Dumbledore was sure that he would see her. Could an affinity for animals be genetic? Or did it have to do with heightened mental awareness? Was being a child part of her skills? What were her skills with animals in the first place?

He pondered what to write in the letter and let her move about, rarely taking his eyes off of her. She clumsily fell twice, but that wasn't abnormal when she was running around. She was a graceful child when she was careful, but when she was enjoying herself her mind overestimated her body sometimes. Hagrid enjoyed telling her all that he knew about the creatures and she listened intently. He even placed her on top of one to ride it, walking it in a few circles. Kenna perched very carefully on it, sliding a few times to one side. The Thestral seemed to be hyper-aware of her breakability though, and always lifted one of its wings or tilted it's body to prevent her from falling off. The scene was one that he wished he had a camera to save.

Perhaps a camera would be a wise investment.

As the afternoon rolled around, he ushered his adopted daughter in for a small lunch of sandwiches. Kenna ate a little, but her appetite was minimal. Wherewith the animals and outside she'd been excited, the closer they got to the children coming the more withdrawn she became. After their meal he let her sit in the chair she had claimed as her own and read more about the creatures she'd seen that day. She watched the pictures in Fantastic Beasts and then broke open a larger picture book she had found on an available shelf, an older look into Magical Creatures. Dumbledore sat beside her with his own book, taking in the quiet of the room. During the school year, the footsteps running about in the corridors and the sound of children yelling outside would echo in his large office. He felt her eyes lifting to look at him every few minutes but elected to let it go.

Just before the train arrived he had her change into a different, non-stained dress. It was a light blue and reached down to her feet. He set her in front of the mirror and took his time braiding the sides of her hair out of her face in a complicated fashion, taking his time as he wound the braids into each and down her back, clipping them together. Rather than practicing their talking, Kenna's lips were glued shut in anticipation. Rather than fidgeting when she got nervous, she had an interesting tendency to stay totally still. When 6 o'clock rolled around, she shut her book and climbed into the window, staring into the distance. The sun was slowly falling over the horizon, but it was easy to see the smoke the train produced, and perhaps even a little bit of red as it rolled in. When the boats and the lanterns emerged on the edge of the lake. He watched her eyes light up when she looked back at him, practically begging to go down to the great hall already.

Dumbledore laughed and offered his hand as they walked to the door.

The photographs on the wall were already whispering in excitement. Summers without students also meant summers without much gossip, but now that they were back it was the photographs jobs to remind each other of what occurred the previous year and their expectations for the coming year. Dumbledore said hello to a few of them as they passed. Rather than entering through the main door of the dining hall, Dumbledore showed her a second entrance that took them around to the head of the hall, and up a few steps to sit at the table in the front of the room. Four other tables had been laid out beyond it. Behind them, the glass seemed to glow with the sunset.

Kenna sat trying not to bounce in her newly assigned chair next to her father as the students slowly rolled into the castle in small groups. She fiddled with the lace on her dress and listened to them on the other side of the door. Minerva would be the last person to sit down at the table for dinner. Dumbledore told her that the woman would oversee the sorting hat and guiding the first years into the castle from where Hagrid left them. Kenna brought a book, (she'd chosen the novel A Wrinkle in Time out of the library, just the previous night at Madam Pince's recommendation) but she hadn't cracked it open, too distracted by the sounds on the other side of the door. Dumbledore left her briefly sitting at the table with her book as he went to check on the House-elves in the kitchen. He returned with a glass of juice for the young girl and a smile. Within minutes the other teachers had seated themselves at the table. Just as Professor Flitwick had adjusted his seat, the door to the great hall swung open and students began trickling in, dividing themselves up between the four tables. Hugs were being passed and even laughter between some of the tables.

Kenna watched them closely to find out which table was which. Hogwarts, A History, had given detailed descriptions on each of the Hogwarts houses, and she was very curious to see them in action alongside the sorting hat. She knew the classes would also be divided up by house for the younger students, but the older ones had more of a mix. Her book was closed, and she moved it a little to the side, closer to Dumbledore. He glanced at it, his new daughter, and slipped it into his pocket, quickly realizing that she was too enthralled with looking at the students.

For the students, the large table held every single one of the teachers at the school and a new, much smaller guest. The brunette sat in-between McGonagall's spot at the table and the Headmaster's, and she seemed to be the one every house table was guessing at. Her eyes seemed to scan every table and look at all the new decorations. She looked too young to be a student, much less an actual professor. So why was she there? No answers came as a line of first years walked up. As soon as they reached a complete stop with the Transfiguration teacher at the head, the Sorting had begun to sing. The song this year had more rhymes than the previous year, for the students, but Kenna swayed back and forth mouthing the words. She had sat next to the sorting hat a few early mornings and helped it practice. She could take a little bit of pride in helping with one or two of the rhymes. The hat claimed that it worked all year on the next year's song, but Dumbledore had whispered to her that it was more of a procrastinator.

The song finished and the first student was called. It took a few moments before Ravenclaw was shouted out into the room, and the young boy went in the directions of the cheers. Kenna couldn't help but turn to the headmaster in between the fifth and sixth sorting, her hand reached out and touched his own, sending a mental message.

_Why does that boy have orange hair?_

Looking out into the mass of people, Dumbledore was quickly able to spot the young ones at the Gryffindor table, watching the sorting for the first year without being in it. He recognized the hair almost immediately. His mental conversation was rusty, and it took a little more concentration. After clapping for a student moving toward the Hufflepuff table he took her hand in his.

_His name is William Wesley. He's the oldest of seven. His hair is that colour because it's the way he was born. _She nodded her head and watched another sorting, somewhat entranced by the hat's choices.

But as they got closer to the end of the line, her voice echoed again in Dumbledore's head. _Can I make my hair purple?_

_And why would you want to do that?_

_Because purple is your favorite colour._

_My favorite colour? Why not your favorite colour?_

_If I do it your favorite colour then you'll like my hair more._ Dumbledore paused as he backtracked to follow the young girl's train of thought. As innocent as ever, she glanced back up to him unmoving but also biting her lip, as a habit that gave away her insecurity. He took a moment to decide an answer for her, but when he did he put a finger to her chin and had her look at him. Most everyone was distracted by the sorting, so the small exchange, for the most part was missed by most of the school when he told her silently. _Kenna_ _Hope Dumbledore—I love you from head to toe no matter what you look like. You should never have to change to make someone like you more. _

_Really?_

_Really. _

_I like his Orange hair. Do you think he'll be nice?_

_I'm sure he will be. _The Weasley family was known for their kindness and history with the Gryffindor House. Even Molly Prewitt, who had married into the family was an unbelievably strongminded young woman. Her brothers had been as well.

_Do you think he'll want to be my friend? I've never had a friend before. _The hat, with a distinct amount of finality only seconds after the hat was set on his head, sorted the last child in none other than Gryffindor house. Dumbledore felt his heartache. She was an independent child, but he couldn't imagine how lonely it must be to live for eight years without interacting with other children.

_You'll have to find out—but I'm sure he'd like to spend time meeting you. _

As the cheering died, Dumbledore stood briefly to announce the start of the meal, mentioning that afterwards a few other words would be said before they were all sent to their beds for the night. The moment he sat down, Minerva placed her hands over Kenna's, making sure they weren't sitting on the table when the food appeared. While most of the staff member's plates were already full of food, Kenna was only given a plate. McGonagall immediately reached forward to grab some of the baked chicken to place on her plate, as Dumbledore put a dollop of mashed potatoes down for her.

The young girl could feel the eyes from the tables below them as kids stuffed their faces but also looked up at the table and occasionally pointed to her or to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. McGonagall kept her busy by talking to her about the most recent book she had finished, a muggle book about a talking lion and with all kinds of creatures and an Ice Witch. Kenna told her about the kids that discovered the land in a wardrobe and slowly ate her dinner. When their conversation tapered off, she looked closer at the tables and their decorations. The blue table was the quietest, but there seemed to be a debate between two or three students happening across the table. The yellow table was constantly erupting in loud laughter. The red and green tables seemed to be somewhere in the middle, and both tables had many students looking up at the head table. She could feel their eyes scanning over her. It was a quiet chatter in her mind but being surrounded by so many people she couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed. It was so loud. She distracted herself with the colors in the wave of black.

The sorting hat had spoken to her that morning about the sorting. It said that each House had good aspects and its job was to acknowledge and weigh them all against one another. Dumbledore and McGonagall had both been in Gryffindor, but Severus was in Slytherin. While she had talked to the other professors who had been in different houses, like Flitwick and Sprout, she hadn't gotten the chance to get to know them very well yet. She'd get more time with them once school began. Sprout said she could help with some of the outdoor gardening and moving some of the plants in the first and second warehouse.

Despite the conversations that occurred at the head table, the professors all couldn't help but notice that Kenna's attention was mostly on the students. Dumbledore couldn't help but wonder if she was peeking into the minds of the students, even though he had warned her against it. The room echoed with student voices, and the ceilings sky sparkled with stars. It was as though the castle itself had relaxed it's shoulders now that it was full again. The anticipation had slowly seeped out of the walls and added to the excitement of the new school year.

With the meal trickling down toward the end, the ghosts wandered into the room, surprising many of the newly sorted children. The house ghosts closed ranks to say hello to their students, and the others went to visit the ones they knew. Nicolas seemed to exasperatedly show that his head had nearly been cut off, and one boy at the table spit up some of his food. He was a funny ghost, but some of the others scared her a little. Why was the bloody baron bloody? And if Peeves feared him what did that mean he could do?

While pondering the possible good reasons for separating students by houses and thought about asking for other books on the topic, the food on the table disappeared and was replaced with desert. Prior to term, the food selection tended to be a little smaller, and with so many options, Kenna looked straight to her father to see the snack he went for first. Copying his movements, she picked up the lemon drop. Putting it into her mouth, she immediately spit it back out and scrunched her nose. She placed it on her plate and stared at it. Would he be angry that she didn't like it? Instead of becoming angry, Dumbledore gave her a crinkly side eye as he chuckled to himself, chewing his chosen desert. Kenna turned to McGonagall who was staring at the partially sucked on drop sitting where she'd spit it out on the plate. The elder woman smirked as well and passed the girl a brownie from her side of the table.

The brownie was much better, but she barely had any room for much else. If she was lucky, maybe this would be desert all the time. She was curious as to where the uneaten food went. Did the elves eat it? Did they save it? Hagrid didn't look like he was slowing down on food consumption, maybe he ate it? The young girl couldn't hide her small smile at her thoughts. Hagrid would be much fatter if he ate all the extra food. She felt the eyes of McGonagall flutter over her, but she opted not to tell the woman what she was thinking.

A few more minutes passed, and the kids seemed to be finishing their meal as well, multiple slumping back on their benches and groaning. One Gryffindor boy leaned so far back he fell off the bench all together, causing a bunch of kids around him to laugh and his face to turn a light pink. Kenna's back straightened as she tried to watch him get off the floor. Would people laugh at her if she fell off her chair? She was much higher off the ground and everyone could see her.

As Dumbledore wiped the last of the frosting from the piece of cake he ate off his plate, he dabbed at his mouth and stood up, walking around to stand at the podium. Very quickly, the room went quiet. He began, "Now that we're all ready to roll to bed, I'd like to remind you all of a few things before the term officially starts in the morning. First of all, for the first years, the forest on Hogwarts grounds is forbidden to all students unless accompanied by a professor. Secondly, for the sanity of our caretaker, I'd like to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes or in the corridors, please take caution with your magical items as well. Quidditch trials will be held this year in the third week of the term and please contact your team captain or Madam Hooch if you'd like to play." Dumbledore motioned to the eagle-eyed flight instructor. "I would also like to introduce Professor Markilmiler, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, all the way from the United States." There was a round of applause as the woman stood up and waved to each of the tables and sat back down. "Lastly, I'd like to introduce you all to the smallest addition at the head table, Miss Kenna. She is a new permanent member of the castle until she becomes a student, you all will likely see her on and off throughout the school year and she will be sitting in on some of your classes working on her own schooling." There was a murmur that seemed to spread through the room. Kenna was too shy to stand up or wave, so she just shifted in her seat and looked at McGonagall. Beyond the older woman she could see Hagrid at the end of the table giving her two thumbs up, causing her to nervously bite her lip and give a small smile back.

As a final nod, Dumbledore produced the lyrics to the school song, and everyone joined in for the tune. Kenna wasn't sure what the tune was supposed to be, but she swayed back and forth until the final students had said the last words.

"Alright now, off to bed to each and every one of you aspiring witches and wizards."

Some of the older Hufflepuffs sprinted toward the door with laughter as the Prefects helped arrange the first years to take them to their common rooms for the first time. Hogwarts, a History, had suggested general areas for where the common rooms were, but it wasn't specific enough to give them away. Dumbledore said she'd find out when she was a student, but that wouldn't be for another two or so years. Once the last of the students had left, Dumbledore introduced her to professor Quirinus Quirrell, of Muggle Studies. He had just arrived back from a summer trip to the United States and was the last professor she had yet to meet. He was a friendly man, though a bit jittery. It reminded Kenna of herself. He also seemed to be very smart, which was mentioned when Dumbledore told him Kenna had asked about Muggle Radio.

Dumbledore and he chatted for a few minutes as the students continued to file out of the great hall. Kenna let her eyes wander to slowly moving mass of people. A few students made eye contact with her and offered her a smile, and she couldn't help but smile back and take a step closer to Dumbledore. She hadn't ever interacted with other children. What did other children like? Did they like to read? How did you ask someone to be your friend?

As the last student left the room Dumbledore glanced down to the girl practically attached to his waist. He lifted her up and said his goodbyes and good lucks for the first day of term before walking the two of them out and back toward his office. They passed a small mix of house students saying their goodbyes outside the great hall, and Dumbledore briefly spoke with each of them, knowing them all by name. He gave a gracious smile before climbing the stairs beside a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw. The Headmaster asked them about their holiday, and he asked the Ravenclaw about their elder sibling before they turned off into a different hall to go to his office.

Kenna had been mysteriously quiet for the time that they spoke, and he could tell that all the food and all the excitement of September first was actually getting to the young girl, her eyes drooping with every step they took.

After climbing the staircase to his office and making his way into his private quarters Kenna was fast asleep. He was a little relieved- they wouldn't have to go out searching for moon calves that evening. The next full moon would be another opportunity before it got too cold, the old headmaster figured. Perhaps by then, the excitement of students running about will have worn off. Placing Kenna gently into her bed, Dumbledore gave her a small kiss on her forehead before tucking her stuffed animal in beside her. He left the room with just a small crack in the doorway. Before he walked away he watched her steady breathing as she snuggled further into the mattress, feeling a wave of warmth at the child. The school year was beginning, but so was the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! Thanks for reading (as always). Reviews and Follows and Favorites make me upload faster. Also if anyone is interested in Beta-ing for me this year... Please? **

**Lots of love from the Middle of Nowhere Asia! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Kenna's First Day**

Kenna sat on a high chair behind a desk in the front of the room, right next to the Professor's desk. McGonagall had adjusted the chair's height so that she could see the things laid out on top just for her, like her coloring book. The Transfiguration Professor was in a side room pulling items out of shelves and walking them to the main table in the front of the class. She had only been there for a few minutes before students started to trickle in and take their seats. They were the older kids, 5th years, and therefore she was classified as safer from any wayward spells. Also, it was McGonagall, and the woman had been exceptionally protective over her in the short time they'd spent together. After the second night of classes, Minerva had a meeting with Dumbledore that Kenna got to sit on her lap. Afterward, they read a book together. The woman was warm-blooded and didn't mind Kenna curling into her like a cat. She'd invited the two Dumbledores to visit her and her husband for dinner in their Hogsmeade cabin home at the end of the month.

According to both her and Albus, Her husband Elphinstone apparently had a secret recipe for Spaghetti. Kenna had liked every pasta she had tried. She hoped that one day she would get a chance to learn how to cook on her own. It had to be a little like Potions making, and as long as you followed the recipe book it couldn't be too difficult.

That day McGonagall had come to pick her up from Dumbledore himself before her first class. When they arrived in the room Kenna and the Professor had sat down and had a very straight forward discussion on the expectations for sitting in her classes. She needed to be quiet and work on her own. If she had a question, she would raise her hand like a student. Kenna was glad to be doing something in a different place, she could almost count on her hand the number of times that she'd been in rooms other than Dumbledore's office and private quarters. She'd agreed to the conditions of her sitting in on the 5th year class and seemed understood the reasoning behind it.

It was odd having to do something like raising her hand when instead she could just reach out her mind to ask questions. However, Dumbledore had told her this was not an appropriate form of communication. He'd repeated it to her just before classes started. Her voice wasn't fully developed, but she could figure out how to shorten her sentences and still make sense. For this class lesson though, she wouldn't have any questions. It had been agreed in the final staff meeting that her schooling would start the second week of term, just enough time for the teachers to get all their ducks in a row with the kids and their own lessons. Until then, she had coloring books and novels to work on when she sat in their classrooms. Her box of colored pencils was laid out carefully from light colors to dark colors. She was excited by the prospect of having classwork and new information to learn. They had suggested giving her a few more formal tests to see where she was at academically. She'd never taken a test before.

She hadn't gotten the chance to interact with any students in the first two days of classes either. Dumbledore mostly was checking in with specific students on this day and he had a few meetings with teachers, so the routine was really beginning. Her own timetable and schedule were still being edited a little bit to include someone accompanying her to different rooms and so she wasn't a distraction in the classroom. She had a small notebook with the schedule on the front. Hagrid was normally reserved for Wednesday mornings, but this morning Dumbledore said she could stay in the office and prepare herself for classes that would occur after lunch.

She'd be lying if Kenna didn't admit she was a little excited to watch the 5th year Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's practice magic too. She knew it would still be a few years before she'd get the chance to do so with a wand, or in public for that matter. That was another rule Dumbledore had told her. Most kids were not allowed to use magic at home because of Wizard laws. Her magic was probably masked by the magic in the halls of the school. He told her he wouldn't forbid it, but as long as she kept it in spaces where no one could see. The adults didn't seem to use it too often, but when they did it was usually for things Kenna didn't realize you could use magic for.

Dumbledore sometimes shrunk items to fit into his pockets, or the drawers in his desk had been enchanted to be larger on the inside. Those were the spells she wanted to know how to do. If she could make her pockets bigger, and candy smaller, she could fit more into them.

The last of the students trickled in and the door shut. Once the class was seated, the Professor began to lecture the students on the things they would need to know before their OWL exams, including vanishing spells and inanimate conjuration. Kenna focused on coloring the Puckwugie on the page, but she couldn't help but think about wanting to know what inanimate meant, she made a mental note to ask later. During the lecture, when Kenna looked up, she could see some of the kids looked extremely nervous at the prospect of OWLS in their futures. One or two were already writing things in their notebooks. She paused her coloring to listen McGonagall review some of the major topics for their year, and then provide students with the spells they would need to practice for review. She had the students write out some of the important things they needed to know for the year, as well as several spells they needed to master. The words she used sounded foreign, but when she listed some of the concepts Kenna understood.

"These spells were all taught because there are aspects in them that will follow you for the rest of your life as a Wizard or Witch. There are hundreds of other books with Transfiguration spells that you will learn as you get older, according to your profession and your life. We want to see a mastery of these skills, and that's what they will be looking for." As she finished talking about some of those skills, matchboxes and a few other materials were handed out for students to practice a list of reviewed spells.

One by one the summer assignments were collected and set on the table in a big stack. Kenna glanced at the title of a student's essay: Transfiguration at Home. It looked like it was about different uses for some of the basic spells that they had learned previously. Some were more like lists than they were essays. Kenna wondered if there was a proper format. She also noted the different loops for different letters, the scrawls, and in one or two cases the writing looked almost illegible. The students at each table took turns waving their wands in intricate fashions. Kenna couldn't help but think that it usually seemed excessive. You could easily shorten the movements with your wand and changing a mouse into a teacup didn't look difficult at all. The thing that did both her though was that the mice didn't really understand what was going on. Did no one tell them?

She looked at the small cage of critters for a while, watching them run around on their wheel. What a boring life they had. Did anyone play with them? Did they have any other things they did aside from running and eating and sleeping? What about cats?

Since the students had arrived, she noticed cats were also in the school more often. They were different from Mrs. Norris, some of them were a lot friendlier and some of them a lot dumber. She saw one cat almost fall through the fake step on the staircase. Her quick magic usage had stopped it and she'd fretted over it for almost fifteen minutes with her adopted father. Dumbledore told her that some of the students elected to bring a Cat, Toad, Rat, or Owl to school. They had yet to go to the owlery again, but Kenna was sure there would be many more owls than normal.

At breakfast they had swooped in with letters and small packages for the students, placing them down on the table. Dumbledore got his daily newspaper that morning as well in the same fashion, as opposed to the owl that usually came to his office. Kenna also debated how the owls were trained to find the person they were looking for. If you didn't have an address, or if the location of Hogwarts was technically secret, did the owls just have maps in their minds that told them where to find people? She took a brief break from her coloring to stare at the students again. They were mostly distracted, but a few of them waiting on their turn for a spell watched her as well. Kenna made brief eye contact before looking down at the paper. She was supposed to be quiet. What if the students got mad if she spoke to them?

McGonagall glided around the room and critiqued some of the wand movements of students, giving them the occasional bits of advice and then moving onto the next ones. Every little while Kenna knew that she would double-check to make sure that she was still there. An agreement was an agreement, so Kenna wasn't sure why the transfiguration professor was expecting her to suddenly disappear from her seat. She couldn't apparate anywhere. The fifth-year course was a single hour anyway, and time seemed to move a little quicker with the flurry of movement from the students.

When the class ended Kenna waited for Professor McGonagall to gather some of her things. The two of them walked down the steps to the library where she was left with Madam Pince. The strict woman led her to a table near the check out for the books and went back to organizing. Dumbledore was still busy for the day, so she would stay there until dinner time. The number of the students increased as the afternoon went on and classes began to finish. Most students didn't need to check out books just yet, so the voice level in the library varied extremely. Loud 'Shhhh's echoed through the room. Sitting at the table with a book open Kenna still struggled to focus. She really liked watching the students interact. Her eyes were focused on a table of Slytherins laughing at a kid who fell out of his seat because his friend pulled it away before he sat down.

Sitting alone made her feel a little lonely, away from the rest of the kids. Normally Dumbledore provided comfort by just being in the room with her, but for some reason, surrounded by people it didn't feel the same. She couldn't help but wonder if it would be okay if she sat with other people to read her book or continue her coloring.

Kenna was watching the Slytherin students again, and she almost didn't hear the girl sitting down at the table next to her until she spoke, "What are you reading?" She was a younger student, in her first or second ear with a yellow marker for Hufflepuff on her robes. Kenna couldn't help but stare at her short hair, on top it was a brown like hers, but at the tips, it was colored yellow. This was the first person close to her age to ever speak with her. Hufflepuffs were famous for their friendliness and loyalty according to the Sorting Hat.

Kenna bit her lip and showed her the cover of 'A Wrinkle in Time'. Her voice- she could respond but what if the girl didn't like how she sounded? The girl tilted her head after she read the cover. "Is that a muggle book?" Kenna nodded.

"Cool! I haven't read many Muggle Books. Have you read Babbitty Rabbity?"

Again, Kenna nodded. There was an awkward pause as she racked her brain and built up the confidence to speak. Her mouth opened and shut but nothing came out.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks!" Her voice raised a little, and a few people looked over at her. "I'm a first-year, call me Tonks. You're Dumbledore's new daughter yeah? Do you live with him? Here in the castle?"

The girl didn't seem to be too worried about her responses, and Kenna nodded her head again.

"You're a quiet thing." The girl laughed nudging her. It was a friendly movement Kenna had watched students give each other in the library. She pulled her bag onto the table and opened it. "I've got some homework. Wanna help?" Kenna stared at her. She wasn't sure if she was even allowed to help with homework. Nymphadora set out her book and opened a page. She flipped through the charms book to the first few pages, glancing down at how she needed to levitate a feather. She pushed her bag back and put another quill down, giving a very clear 'Leviosa' spell a try. The feather lifted a little bit, and then floated back down. Tonks looked at her book again and read the next few lines about making larger things float. She wrote something in her notebook. Then shut her book and tried making the book itself float. It took a few tries and it looked like it was just review, and the spells weren't too challenging for her.

Kenna wasn't sure what she meant by helping, but she watched the other girl. Her book was totally disregarded even though she still had it open. When Tonks let her book fall she then told Kenna to place her book on top to make a stack. After a few moments, they were joined by her dormmate and a Ravenclaw who also wanted to do some of the charms homework. They both introduced themselves and greeted Kenna like a normal student, giving her a polite smile and trying to include her in their conversations. Kenna listened carefully to how they spoke to one another, curious if they were new friends or old friends or just classmates.

They got off topic and away from charms as they chatted about their lives out of Hogwarts, "My mom's a Wizard, pure-blood and all. My dad's Muggle-born though." Tonks explained. The Ravenclaw was totally muggle-born, to the surprise of her family, and the other Hufflepuff had a family similar to Tonks'. They glanced at Kenna to see if she wanted to share. For a moment she fidgeted with her hands. Kenna could remember the magic in the house she lived in before the streets, but as for her family, she wasn't sure who was magical. She couldn't remember the first magic she had ever seen or ever being connected to anyone with familial bonds before Dumbledore carried her onto Hogwarts grounds. After a beat of silence Marian, the other Hufflepuff, changed the subject.

"I'd loved to have Professor Dumbledore as my dad- I mean, my dad's great but Dumbledore is so cool, he's one of the most decorated wizards in modern history. Do you do things together?"

Kenna smiled. Her voice was small but it didn't crack when she told them, "We read. And play chess." All the girls cooed like she was a five year old. Kenna knew she looked small, she'd heard kids ask about her age in passing.

"You're a book worm then! Will you be sitting in on any of our first-year classes?"

Kenna shook her head. She was pretty sure that staff was trying to avoid spoiling too many fun things for her first year in school, but if levitating a feather was the first day, Kenna wasn't sure if it'd be all that exciting anyway. Still, she watched the three girls practice with the feather, and then smiled with them as their stack of books became larger and more difficult to lift into the air.

Marian looked over at her, "Do you want to try?" she asked. She motioned to her own wand.

Kenna glanced over at Madam Pince, who was checking books. The woman had better eyes than a hippogriff and would occasionally glance at their table. Figuring it'd be a bad idea she shook her head. No magic for her. The girls all noticed what she glanced at too. "Yeah, that was probably a bad question to ask. I'm sure you're not supposed to do magic." The girls all awkwardly chuckled but moved on.

For a half an hour longer, they sat at that table and chatted about everything, their dorms, and classmates and first two days of classes. They'd already decided their favorite courses and least favorite courses, and Tonks showed them her special wizard blood ability to change her appearance at will. It caused their table to erupt in giggles. Kenna didn't say much but rather watched their reactions to one another and how they spoke and told stories. This is what friends did? She wondered if she would one day be as relaxed around other people like these girls were. She did manage to ask them what kind of wands they had, a question that they all were excited to share the answer to. Madam Pince eventually made her way over to the table.

"It's just about dinner time now. Do you girls mind escorting miss Kenna to the great hall?" The girls jumped up at the chance and packed their bags quickly. As a small group, they left the library and made their way down the stairs. They chatted a bit longer. Upon entering the hall, about a quarter of the student body already sat at their tables, munching on the food that magically warmed itself. Dumbledore and most of the staff seats remained empty, so the girls looked down to the 8-year-old.

"Do you want to sit with us at the Hufflepuff table?" Tonks asked.

Kenna nodded her head. Did this make them friends? The Ravenclaw said goodbye and walked to meet some of her own housemates. Kenna, Tonks, and Marian all took seats at the table. The older girls helped the younger dish up a decent plate and settle in. Housemates across the table also listened in and tried to chat with Kenna. They were all very curious about what it was like living with Dumbledore and asked her a lot of questions. She only responded to two, as the others took turns arguing over the right question to ask, or their own assumptions of her life. She didn't mind though.

"Lay off," Tonks eventually laughed. "Let her eat,"

Kenna was curious if the older girl had noticed that she was getting tired of answering questions. She liked the fact that she was always telling people exactly what she thought. Kenna didn't think that was something she would have the courage to do. The great hall was always so full of people that Kenna's mind struggled to stick on one thing. She wanted to see everyone, but it was much harder when she sat at a table among the masses. The only thing that gave away she wasn't a student was her dress and lack of robes.

For dinner, most of the kids had taken off their robes and were wearing clothes that were slightly more casual. The conversation changed to other topics, like Quiddich and the odds of Hufflepuff doing well, apparently, Slytherin was on a House Cup winning streak. Kenna's attention fell to the table across from them, where the orange-haired boy seemed to feel her eyes on him. He looked up and around the table eventually making eye contact with her. He offered her a wave and small smile before the others at his table also looked at what he was staring at. It set off more whispers and looks to the Hufflepuff table, students curious about what her schedule was like and some 5th years talking about how she'd sat in their Transfiguration lesson.

Kenna took another bite and looked up at the main table. McGonagall had taken her chair, and Hagrid and Flitwick had also entered while she was busy paying attention to the other people at her table. As she finished her main course, Dumbledore walked in. He made his way to his chair and said something to Flitwick on his way over. After their conversation, his eyes searched the filling tables of students.

_Here!_ Kenna told him from the distance.

While she was in his mind, she was able to send him a picture that served as almost a homing device. She told Tonks where she was going and slipped away from the table and around to the front, climbing into the seat beside him and giving the old man a grin. He winked at her as he began to dish himself up. Aloud, he asked her how her day was. Kenna reached for a brownie. With a little voice, she said a few things, but mostly she filled his mind with clips of her day and the conversations she had. She distinctly took a few minutes to talk about Tonk's ability.

_A Metmorphmagus. _He explained, giving her a better word to describe Tonks. "I think I have a few books on things like that as a matter of fact." He noted mentally to keep an eye on the young girl, in the case she had an affinity for causing trouble. Students at Hogwarts were always sneaking around, and the teachers had to be on their toes to keep them safe and out of trouble. While considering this he watched his young daughter munch on her desert, he couldn't help but feel a great relief, knowing that she had somehow managed to make friends in the short day she'd spent on her own without him. It sounded like she hadn't spoken much to them, but just being in the presence of other people closer to her age was healthy.

Her chattering in his mind and even use of her voice box were positive signs that she wouldn't be too far behind her peers. She still had nightmares, and there were moments he could see the hesitation and nerves, not to mention her maturity. But it was moments like these- when the child in her made an appearance, when she got excited, when she played with Fawks- these moments were the ones that gave him faith and admiration for her resiliency.

When she ran out of things to talk about, she turned to McGonagall who asked her a little more about her day even though she'd been silently listening to the conversation Kenna had given with Dumbledore. Kenna repeated what she'd told him.

"What is inanimate?" The young girl asked. Both the professors on either side of her turned their heads at her question. Dumbledore shouldn't have been surprised, but he always was when she caught words or things and asked about them hours later. She had a lot of self-control for finding the right time to ask a question.

"Inanimate means not alive."

"Matchboxes?" Albus and Minerva glanced at each other. He hadn't been wrong when he had suggested that Kenna would be absorbing more about their classes than they expected her to. She had only been in a single class that day but was picking up on vocabulary. Dumbledore had to admit that he was worried she would be too far ahead of her peers when classes came around. However, it wouldn't be prudent to prevent her from seeking out her interests as a child. He wanted to be as honest as possible with her when she asked questions. He'd found that people underestimate children and their ability to understand things, Kenna being a prime example.

"Yes, that would be an inanimate object. Or a chair. Or a suitcase. Did you eat any of the greens when you were at the Hufflepuff table?" Minerva navigated the conversation to Kenna's eating habits. Kenna ate just about anything that was put in front of her, but almost never went in for seconds. Dumbledore always tried to stack her plate with a healthy mix of food, even things that he himself was not a huge fan of. Sitting at the head table between the Headmaster and deputy headmistress always meant they dictated much of what she tried at the table.

Kenna nodded her head. "Tonks gave me carrots!" she said.

"Tonks?"

Dumbledore smiled at her, "Ted Tonks and Andromeda Tonk's daughter. Nymphadora. Apparently, she goes by her last name."

The woman gave a small smile. Nymphadora was quite the name, but the Black family had always been fans of both names based off of stars, flowers, and relatives. Despite her knowledge of Andromeda leaving the family, some habits and affinities she couldn't totally shake.

"She's a Metmerphmagish." Kenna explained.

"Metmorphmagus?" Minerva asked, clarifying. She also looked up at Dumbledore for confirmation. The man smiled. He knew she was thinking the same thing about the young girl sneaking around the castle. "She was Hufflepuff right?" Both the Dumbledores nodded. Kenna looked down at the Hufflepuff table. Her two friends seemed to be finishing their food and preparing to leave for the evening.

"Carrots make your eyesight better you know." Dumbledore smiled down at her trying to distract her. He leaned down and whispered to her just loud enough for McGonagall to hear "that's why Madam Hooch has such good eyesight on the quidditch field"

Kenna gaped at him and then turned and asked Minerva for another carrot—the biggest one on the pile. The woman just smirked.

Dumbledore laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Now, I may be changing the ages of characters by a little bit to fit the story but it'll all work out. Thoughts? Comments? Predictions? Want to Beta? Let me know! Reviews make me post quicker.**

**Lots of love from the Middle of Nowhere Asia!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Halloween**

Halloween came quickly. Kenna was able to keep busy with the work the teachers gave her in Mathematics, History, and Latin. She spent a lot of time doing small projects and trailing after the professors of Hogwarts. People were talking about the feast that would be held on Monday, Halloween. Apparently, in some muggle places, kids dressed up as scary creatures or animals and went to different houses for candy. Kenna didn't think that was something she really wanted to do, but she was excited to see what a feast entailed. Small changes in the castle were occurring already, decorations were being set up, and she'd noticed an increase in candles.

The Friday before the feast she walked the grounds with Hagrid and Fang as usual. It was just a casual loop to make sure everything was in order and as it should be. The half-giant and young girl had built up a good friendship since she'd helped him with the Thestrals at the beginning of the school year. He often took her on mini adventures into the forbidden forest. She always seemed to delight him when she found magical creatures. Dumbledore had told her that she wasn't allowed in the forest alone, and it sometimes felt so dark she didn't think she'd want to go in alone anyway. She could feel the creatures that hid deeper in the forest, and they didn't seem to be as kind as the deer and rabbits and unicorns that sometimes walked along the edge.

That morning after their loop Hagrid put gloves on her hands and placed a huge pair of shears in them. She almost tipped over holding them, obviously made for a person much larger than she. His first warning was that they were sharp. When they did chores, Hagrid often forgot that she was so small. Kenna was under the belief that he had never been small in his entire life. Today, they'd be finally cutting the massive pumpkins from their stems. The morning had been foggy and misty, so the ground was wet and squishy, especially in the garden. Dumbledore had made sure she wore big rubber boots for the mud, so they were easy to clean and she could take them off when she entered the castle rather than tracking the dirt through the castle and dealing with Filtch's mutterings.

Kenna trooped around the field a bit of a distance from Hagrid, finally finding a patch of smaller pumpkins that she could cut and carry herself. The big ones Hagrid could handle, and if they rolled over on her she would probably be squished, so her job was to collect as many small ones on this side of the garden as she could before lunch. She'd cut and then pile them by the edge of the garden. At the end of the day, Flitwick and she would come down and he would charm them to follow them up to the castle. If she was good, Hagrid said she might be able to take one or two to the castle herself and carve them with Dumbledore.

Hard at work, Kenna enjoyed having the dirt under her hands and untangling the pumpkins by hand. The morning remained a bit on the colder side, but because she was moving around so much it felt a lot warmer. She had to stand a distance and put most of her weight on the shears for them to cut, which included a bit of jumping. Once enthusiastic jump at an angle cause her to tip over headfirst into the mud. She was able to wipe most of it off with her shirt and she continued on.

As she carried a bigger pumpkin to her slowly growing pile. She passed a few grumpy gnomes that lived in that section of the patch and nodded hello to them. She'd known they were there, but they had been really good at trying to keep out of her sight. When they realized that she knew they were there she was met with a few grumbles. Pausing she watched them thump away. They knew their space was going to be disturbed for the next few hours, and it was likely that whatever nest they had created in between pumpkins would be destroyed. It happened every year. She thought about trying to teach the gnomes to talk. It was something you could do, she'd read. Maybe they would be her friends. If there were any scraps of clothing she could bring them down and help them make a bigger nest for their gnome families.

A few minutes later she heard a voice, "Hey, Hagrid!" It called out from up the hill near Hagrid's home. Kenna couldn't see who it was, but it didn't sound like an adult. She sheltered a little behind a huge pumpkin, peaking around it as one of the newcomers came into view.

"Bill! Emari! What are you two doing down here? Don't you have class?" Hagrid asked. He was across the field a bit further than she thought on the other side of the pumpkin she could see the tip of his head.

"Herbology ended early when five kids fainted as we were replanting the mandrakes. We think a Slytherin poked holes in the earmuffs during their last session." The darker-skinned boy had wild curly hair as she had never seen before and he came into view first. She could only see his profile, His small rounded nose reminded her of her own. He was wearing a Gryffindor scarf and aside from his robe she couldn't see any other school gear. Herbology was the one class that students could wear more outside clothes. "What're you doing?"

"We're getting the pumpkins ready. Gonna have some of them carved tonight." Hagrid easily lifted a huge pumpkin to show the two boys. She wondered if he dropped it how big of a thump it would make. Would it cause an earthquake? Would it crack open?

A second voice sounded puzzled, "We?"

Hagrid nodded, Kenna ducked into hiding once more. Spying was rude and she didn't want the newcomers to think that she was rude. She also knew she was very dirty. You should only meet people when you are clean.

"Yes! Kenna is-" she heard him pause. "Kenna?" He called over to her, this time his voice laced with a little worry. She could imagine him scanning across the patch. When he said her name again she poked her head up, climbing onto the pumpkin she was hiding behind. Hagrid took a step toward her and smiled, waving his hand to the two in front of him, both who were curiously staring at her. She couldn't wave because her hands were both holding her up.

"This is Bill Weasley and Emari Ongrison, they're second years."

The boys remained curious, but both smiled and waved to her. She returned a smile of her own showing her teeth. The second boy she recognized immediately. She'd made eye contact with the redheaded one multiple times over the past two months. There were three ginger-haired people at Hogwarts, but his hair was the brightest and it made Kenna want to touch it. She'd read a muggle book that talked about genetics, and how orange hair and light eyes and freckles were all very unique mutations. Dumbledore had told her that he knew William Weasley's family well, and that they had many children and that ALL of the children had bright orange hair.

After the introduction was made she slid off the pumpkin like a slide and moved back to the shears. Adjusting herself, she had to take a step out of the mud. Her boots were starting to sink more and more in this area whenever she stood for too long in the same place. Sometimes she sank because the shears added weight to her. It was like quicksand. She wasn't sure why Hagrid didn't constantly sink into the ground.

"Er- can we help Hagrid?" Bill Weasley asked he eyed the shears she was trying to maneuver and looked around the patch. There had to be at least two hundred pumpkins in the area they were standing. There was a second pumpkin patch down the hill a bit too. Extracting pumpkins sounded like an all weekend thing, or even a detention task.

"Of course you can! Kenna is getting the ones she can carry and moving them over there!" He pointed to her small row of eight pumpkins of varying sizes. "Maybe you can help her and get some bigger ones into that pile."

The boys both nodded and shrugged off their robes, placing them down near a log. William wore a short-sleeved shirt and jeans under his robe but he didn't seem to be affected as much by the cold, and Emari had on a long-sleeved Gryffindor Hogwarts sweater. They both walked closer to Kenna. Hagrid immediately went back to his work, lifting a pumpkin that was at least three Kennas put together. And walking it over to his pile. He had just as many as Kenna did, but his were, well, the size of small horses.

Bill motioned to the cutters. "Those heavy?" Kenna lifted them up and swayed a little, shaking her head. He immediately knew she was lying, but she reminded him a lot of his half a dozen siblings. They didn't like to be called out for being small or weak, especially not the twins who were five and insisted on doing everything with him and Charlie. "Man! You've got some real muscle" Bill chuckled.

She gave him a proud smile and nodded her head. She didn't seem partial to communicating using her voice. Bill had noticed that as well when he watched her sitting at the Hufflepuff table. She rarely seemed to open her mouth unless she was asked a direct question. Her eyes always held a manner of absorbing information, just as Ginny's did. He knew that she was much older, and he wondered if Ginny would be anything like her when she got older.

"Well. How about I do the cutting, and you can carry the pumpkins?" That was a deal she could agree with. Emari laughed, immediately realizing that Bill's firstborn affinity for manipulating his younger siblings was playing in his favor. Both of the boys were pretty aware that sharp items should be kept from children, but that didn't seem to stop Hagrid. For a brief moment, Kenna's eyes flickered between them. She wondered if he was tricking her, but he was much larger than her, and shears would probably be easier for him to use. Once they were handed over she wiped her hands on her pants, watching the dirt smeared across them.

Emari walked over and looked down at some of the pumpkins, shifting them around a little bit. "What's my job?"

"Leviosa and carry the big ones so they're easy to chop." Bill immediately took point as the leader and the three set to work. Kenna had to admit that with the extra help things moved a lot quicker. She would carry a pumpkin to the edge, and by the time she got back, the next one would already be cut. The two boys joked the entire time, occasionally yelling a question or two over their shoulder at Hagrid.

She liked them. They were very friendly. Emari barely let her carry any of the pumpkins, and he could sometimes take two at a time. Using magic made it a lot easier, and Kenna wondered if they left early if she could maybe do it on her own.

Bill was really good at asking her questions and making sure she was okay whenever her foot got stuck. Once her foot came completely out of the boot and she fell over, pumpkin in hand. He was next to her in minutes pulling her shoe out, lifting her up under her arms and placing her foot back in the shoe before she could get her sock dirty. He explained jokes to her when they laughed if she didn't understand them. They talked about a recent game of exploding snap they played in the courtyard the previous week and joked about another classmate burning half their eyebrow off when they went to check why their snap didn't explode- the delayed reaction causing them to laugh so hard they cried. Bill asked her if she'd play, and then told her he'd invite her to their next game. Kenna had seen the kids playing out the window, but aside from her two Hufflepuff friends she saw occasionally, and two sixth grade students that walked her to classes, she didn't spend much time with the students.

Most of the kids in the school treated her either like a little girl or like she was 11. Her Hufflepuff friends were usually pretty good, but they always forgot that she didn't know things, and she often had to ask Dumbledore hours later to understand what they were talking about. She didn't mind it, but she had to admit she couldn't wait until she had friends close to her age.

An hour passed and Emani was taking a short break on top of one of the giant pumpkins. "She's like the same age as your brother right?" Emari usually took his cue from Bill on how to interact with her.

"Which one?" Bill laughed jokingly. He smiled at Kenna as he cut another small pumpkin that floated down into her arms, "How old are you Kenna?"

Kenna softly spoke "Eight." The two hadn't said anything about how quiet she was, they just filled the space with their own noise.

"You're in between Charlie and Percy then. Do you like bowtruckles?"

Of course she did! Her head nodded vigorously. She'd even found one in the forest, but it was too high in a tree for her to get her fingers on.

"Charlie is all about them. Sent me a letter that he's hiding fifteen in his bedroom. My mom is going to be furious when she finds them," He increased his voice to mimic her "Charles Septimus Weasley you cannot keep creatures in your room. This is a home, not a zoo!" Hagrid's laugh echoed across the field at Bill's impersonation "I think you'd get along, he's always rolling around in the dirt or the forest by our house."

Kenna couldn't help but glance down. After the second week Dumbledore and Kenna had both agreed that dresses were probably not the best thing for her to wear when she was out with Hagrid. Instead, Dumbledore had invested in a few pairs of pants and fun colored shirts for her to wear when she was outside. She had a tendency to walk back into the great hall covered from head to toe in dirt. Today would be the same, her hands brown despite the oversized gloves and the bottom part of her shirt smeared with mud from when she carried the pumpkins. She knew that her hair probably had mud in it as well after falling down. They'd pulled it back into a long single French braid that morning, but strands were casually framing her face. Normally she'd have lunch in the great hall, and McGonagall would meet her when Hagrid walked her to the entryway of the castle. She wondered if the older woman would clean her with magic or have her go up to her and Dumbledore's quarters to take a bath.

"Charlie starts next year?" Hagrid asked from afar. He must have been listening.

"Yeah, Hagrid! He's super pumped to meet you. I told him you usually found the animals for Care of Magical Creatures."

"How'd you know that? You don't start that elective till next year?"

"Everyone knows Hagrid," Emani laughed. He was slightly out of breath from carrying a rather large pumpkin. "we've seen you walking Hippogriffs across the fields." Hagrid tutted.

"Well I only get the ones from the forest, I don't get to see the fun ones from abroad." He seemed to grumble. He perked up when he saw Kenna watching him though. "Y'know who's got a real thing for animals?"

"Who?" The boys asked at the same time.

"Little Miss Kenna. Just put her on the edge of the forest and, like a fish to a worm, you get a unicorn."

The boys turned to her and she smiled. It had only happened once, and Hagrid had been so over the moon that he'd almost frightened them away. Dumbledore had reminded him twice already that they needed to be careful and not to leave her unattended. Kenna thought that Dumbledore knew the caretaker well, as Hagrid got distracted or carried away easily with his excitement. Their conversation continued around the boy's ideal elective courses for their 3rd year. They both were interested in taking Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. Bill mentioned that he'd heard good things, which Kenna was able to confirm. The students for the few classes she sat in of Professor Vector's had been very interested in the topic. The Professor also was a great math teacher.

The boys stayed until lunchtime when Hagrid stood next to his pile and looked at the watch on the inside of his wrist. "Looks like it's mealtime!" He said, smiling at the pile of pumpkins the three had collected. "Kenna, why don't you pick a pumpkin to take with you. Boys, will you walk her up to the castle?"

Kenna nodded her head and looked at their pile, choosing a pumpkin that was nice and round. She had put it slightly off to the side just in case. This one, in particular, was a good size for her to carry on her own. The boys trudged out of the patch and both rinsed their shoes. Bill knew a few cleaning charms courtesy of his mother and tested them on his own clothes before doing so with Emani.

"Can I clean you off a little too Kenna?" He asked. Kenna set down her pumpkin and stood with her arms out, feeling the magic surround her and wipe her robes off. The water that sprayed her boots got the bottom of her pants a bit wet. Her skin remained pretty filthy, but it'd be easy to wash her hands when she reached the castle.

Saying their goodbyes to Hagrid, they made their way up the hill to the stairs of the castle. The boys were quiet, and Kenna knew they were walking a little bit slower so she could keep up with her much shorter legs.

"Do you reckon this year they'll have Dragon Roasted Nuts at the feast?" Bill asked Emani. Kenna enjoyed listening to their conversations. They laughed a lot, and it always made her smile, even though she didn't always understand what they were talking about.

"I'd be shocked if they didn't," Emani laughed. The castle was in sight at this point. "Hey Kenna, do you want to sit at Gryffindor table with us for the feast? I've seen you sitting at Hufflepuff sometimes."

Kenna debated his proposition. She had sat at the Hufflepuff table a total of four times during dinner because the first year Tonks (as she insisted on being called) always found her when she was in the library and walked her to dinner. The first year tended to talk nonstop, which Kenna didn't mind in the least, and it was really interesting hearing about how the first year's life was in Hufflepuff. Dumbledore didn't seem to mind when she sat with the Hufflepuffs, and it didn't seem like many people took notice. "If Dumbledore says I can, yes." She said aloud.

"Dumbledore." Emani considered. "Do you ever call him dad?"

Kenna also thought about it. In her mind, she called him her father, but she wasn't sure if he liked being called that. Was it weird that she never did? In response to Emani's question, she could only shrug. Maybe she'd try it. Then again, he very rarely called her daughter. Did people normally call their daughters 'daughter'?

"Is that McGonagall?" Bill asked as they reached the stairs.

It was. The old Transfiguration Professor was looking over the castle grounds. Her eyes fell upon the three of them and she gave a small smile. When Kenna reached the top she walked closer and lifted her pumpkin a little higher. "Did Hagrid let you take that?" McGonagall asked. Kenna grinned up at her. "Perhaps you will be able to carve it this weekend." She looked between the boys now, a sparkle in her eyes they hadn't really seen before. "You are all an absolute mess."

Bill and Emani looked at each other. They had tried to clean up, but like Kenna, their skin had a darker tone to it because of the mud, and Bill had run his hands through his hair a few too many times. They weren't nearly as caked in mud as Kenna was, but they were pretty close. The transfiguration professor flicked her wand at each of them, and the mud floated right off and then it was tossed over the side of the castle staircase. They could hear it land with a splat on the other side.

"Thank you for bringing Kenna up to the castle. Five points each to Gryffindor."

The boys both straightened up, suddenly feeling like their task was more important than it had felt in the first place. Their strict Head of house did not give out praise or points lightly. "It was no problem, we actually wanted to ask if she can sit at our table for the feast on Monday." Bill got straight to the point, glancing at Emani. He shifted his weight back and forth on both of his legs.

McGonagall looked between the two of them, and then she glanced down at Kenna who also bounced a little on her toes. "We will see." She nodded. Her hand reached down to usher Kenna inside, holding the door open for the boys as well. "Dumbledore is free for the rest of the afternoon and wanted to have lunch with you Miss Kenna. Why don't we go see him," They approached the staircase and the boys walked toward the great hall.

"See you later Kenna!" they said.

She waved at them, awkwardly trying to balance her pumpkin. "Bye!"

Kenna bounced up the stairs to the office, opening the door with her mind rather than with her pumpkin-filled hand. Her arms were starting to get tired, but she was determined not to drop it. She'd used a tiny bit of magic to make it lighter for her to carry but knew that if Minerva found out she would probably be lectured about using magic. Kenna had been exceptional at not using her talents, but it was harder than she thought it would be. Doing things without magic took a lot more effort and a lot more time.

Dumbledore's head lifted from his desk when the door opened. Kenna put the pumpkin down and sat down at the floor, taking off her boots, and then in her high pink socks picked her pumpkin up again and rushed to the desk. She set her pumpkin down only for it to hover a little above the desk. Her head dropped down to see the two inches. She wasn't using magic.

Her father chuckled. "Did you wash the pumpkin?" He asked.

Kenna looked closer at it. It was pretty muddy, but a lot of the dirt was dry. With her finger, she touched it and made the dirt evaporate off of it. The old man smiled and let it drop to the table. He'd grown used to her skills. She didn't seem to need the name of the spell for her to be able to use it, just the intent behind it. More than anything it made him curious about how she would interact with the wands at Ollivander's. Wands were used to channel magic, but Kenna seemed to be able to do that and regulate it on her own.

Adjusting his attention to the pumpkin itself, he put his hand on it, tapping it lightly.

He could hear the ripe echo.

"Hm. I suppose we will be carving it tomorrow night?"

Kenna moved around the table next to his chair. "Can we please, Dad?"

Her voice was getting stronger, but she didn't always seem comfortable using it. In this case, particularly she sounded tentative. He paused and looked down at her sensing her nervous energy. She hadn't called him Dad before. He picked her up and placed her on his lap, setting his quill aside. "Of course we can, sweetheart."

"Dad?" She asked, testing out the word again.

"Yes?" Dumbledore smiled.

She bit her lip trying to hide her own smile. "Can I sit with Emari Ongrison and Bill Weasley for the Halloween Feast?"

He adjusted her a little. "Where did you meet them?" She didn't chatter to him very often about Hogwarts students, and although he knew she had made a few friends in their younger years, and walked with a few older students in between classes, most of the student body was unsure with how to interact with her. Kenna didn't seem to mind, he found that she was able to keep her mind busy and preferred to stand on the sidelines and watch the students too rather than immersing herself in their activities.

"With Hagrid!" She showed him a little of them interacting earlier that morning, and their invitation, and their offer for showing her how to play exploding snap. Dumbledore considered what she'd shown him and what he knew of the two boys.

"Yes can sit with them at the feast." He concluded. Her eyes widened, surprised that he'd agreed and she wrapped her small arms around him. Dumbledore let his head rest on top of hers, savoring the hug. She didn't give them often, he could only hope that they would not become less frequent as she got older.

* * *

The following evening the table was set. Pieces of the Daily News were laid out across a table and the pumpkin was washed and set in the center. A bowl was put next to it along with a few small knives for carving. At dinner Kenna waited patiently for Dumbledore to finish his dinner, he was being purposefully slow she was sure. He took three helpings of potatoes and talked to Professor Quirrell on his left about a muggle event in the United States, a topic that was extremely dry and lasted for so long. Minerva on her left had to tell her to stop bouncing in her seat.

She tugged Dumbledore up the stairs and said the password before they were even in front of the Gryffin. Her eyes widened to find everything set up and ready for them to start. She climbed onto a stool near of the pumpkin, shifting it about. Then she looked at Dumbledore, not totally sure where she was supposed to start. He chuckled and picked up one of the knives. Putting it up toward the top and then backing his fingers up so she could help him saw through the pumpkin.

"We need to cut the top off and take everything out first." He told her. Her hand moved under his as they cut.

"What's inside? Eggs?" Kenna realized that she hadn't done much research on pumpkins. Dumbledore just chuckled.

"No, Seeds mostly. And strings." He paused with the knife sticking out and helped her roll her sleeves up past her elbows. They continued. "When we put them in the bowl, the elves will collect it all, wash it, and then add it to a pie. They'll roast the seeds to be eaten as well." Kenna looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes." The Headmaster had noticed that plants did not hold much of her attention for very long. She enjoyed working on the grounds, planting and playing in the mud and dirt, but she didn't understand as much of the value that they could be.

The top popped off and once the knife was out, Kenna tilted the pumpkin to see inside. She crinkled her nose. Dumbledore took off his robe and rolled his sleeves up as well. He stuck his hand in, grabbed a handful and put it into the bucket. Kenna touched it with her finger and laughed. The old man couldn't help but also laugh at her reaction. He pulled the bowl a little closer and let the little one have a go at scooping the pumpkin out. They took turns until it was near empty, and then Dumbledore grabbed a spoon from their tools and helped her get the edges a little bit better.

In the end, he wordlessly cleansed their hands and then pulled a spare quill and ink over to them.

Kenna was insistent that they do a classic triangle jack-o-lantern. He let her trace out where the eyes would go, and then the nose, and then with his assistance, they decided on the best shape for the mouth. Cutting into it took a little more precision. Kenna's tongue stuck out between her teeth as they slowly made each line and then punched out the piece from the inside.

After another twenty minutes of careful cutting, they were finished. It was not perfect, the edges were more curved then they were straight, and the angle of the cuts didn't create the largest holes. Kenna occasionally frowned when they cut out a piece crooked. Dumbledore was quick to assure her that the more they tried the better they would get at it. With their final product, Dumbledore placed the top back on and charmed a small light on the inside, vanishing the other lights in the room.

He was delighted to see the bright smile illuminated on Kenna's face in the pumpkin glow.

* * *

The day of the feast Kenna could scarcely sit still anywhere. She had her normal Monday, morning with Hagrid, followed by sitting in on a Muggle Studies class and Mathematics. When Professor Vector's final class was walking in, she scooted out, meeting Dumbledore who was talking cordially with one of the third years about to enter the room. Normally she stayed, but since there was a feast, Dumbledore told her he would pick her up early to get changed.

They walked up to their quarters and Kenna ran to put on the pumpkin dress that he had bought her secretly. It'd come in a parcel with her name on it. Her first piece of mail, given to her by a lovely delivery owl Sunday morning at breakfast. Kenna slipped up the dress and let Dumbledore lace the backup. He also took her hair out of its braid. She touched the very calm curls that they made. Usually, her hair would frizz up a little bit, but after a few hours in a braid, it seemed to lay flat for longer.

Dumbledore didn't bother with changing, though he did take the pumpkin that she did and had it float down with them. He told her he was going to put it at the head of the table.

"But it's eye is funny," She told him, talking about the left eye that was larger than the right.

"There is perfection in imperfections. I'm sure any student who realizes it was yours will be impressed." He chuckled.

They both paused in the entryway, glancing around. Kenna really hoped that Bill would be on time. She stared out into the small groups of students making their way down the staircases and into the halls. When they saw Dumbledore and her, they seemed to walk straighter and nearly all of them offered a hello.

Tonks ran straight up to them. "Whochya doing" She asked Kenna. She gave Dumbledore hardly a glance, which made the man chuckle. The young girl had grown comfortable at Hogwarts and was very blunt and open with her emotions and thoughts. HE couldn't help that note she was almost Kenna's opposite. Despite Dumbledore being the authority figure, Tonks was quick to focus on the person in the pair she knew better. Kenna was unused to questions being directed at her first.

"Bill Weasley invited me to eat at Gryffindor table." She felt her words mash together a bit and wrung her wrist. She was suddenly nervous to sit with a whole new group of people, even though her father had insisted he was sure they would all be kind.

"Gryffindor boy?" Tonks clarified. Her hair turned red-orange and freckles speckled across her face. Dumbledore chuckled at her change in appearance, mimicking the boy she was talking about.

"Making fun of me Tonks?"

The girl's facial features and hair snapped back to her normal self. Kenna let a small smile stretch across her face but raised her hands to cover it.

"Course not!" Tonks winked at the two Dumbledores. "Later!" she hurled off as she slipped into the great hall, leaving the three. Students glanced at them.

"Hello, Mister Weasley." Dumbledore greeted.

"Professor Dumbledore. Kenna can still sit with us right?"

Kenna nodded her head.

"Yes. When you all finish your meal, could you drop her off at my office? I may leave the feast a tad bit early."

Bill eagerly nodded. He offered his hand for Kenna to take. Kenna gave her father another glance, and he nodded in encouragement. With her palm placed in the oldest Weasley's he gently tugged her behind him and they pushed their way into the hall. Leading the way to the long table with a red banner stretched above it. They took open seats near the middle of the table and greeted the other students already sitting there.

The Gryffindors at the table were a rowdy bunch and didn't seem phased by her presence. The vibe was very different compared to the one at the Hufflepuff table. As soon as the food appeared, two of the older boys lunched for the ham, in the process bashing their heads against one another. The rambunctious laughter of the rest of the house echoed across the hall. Kenna wanted to ask if they were okay, but no one else seemed to think twice about it.

During their meal, Bill had appointed himself as her guardian. He made sure her plate was full of a mix of foods, he'd whisper a question on and off, asking if she liked something or wanted more.

Much like the Hufflepuff table earlier in the year, the students were curious about her presence at her table. They asked if she enjoyed living in the castle, and about her hobbies. Some of the older kids she recognized from seeing in classes and greeted her with more familiarity, asking how her own studies were going and what she was learning. Discussions turned toward siblings and families as they tended to do when she was around. Two of the fifth years sitting at the table were twins, their younger brother was due to start school the following year.

Kenna loved the family she'd made at Hogwarts. Albus, Minerva, and even Severus had grown into being her parental figures. Remembering the times before that summer only brought back pain. She'd shut up those memories, organized them into a box where she refused to get any closer to them. The box occasionally shook or opened when she slept, but it was well kept otherwise.

She recognized the feelings of envy when they talked about siblings.

"You don't have any brothers or sisters, do you?" A third-year sitting down the row directed his question at her. A few people rolled their eyes, telling him it was a dumb question. However, Bill must have caught her expression. He bumped shoulders with her, gaining her attention.

"Don't worry. I'll share mine. I've got too many."

Kenna felt a warmth of affection but was too shy to ask if he would be her older brother himself.

They continued to chat about the Holiday, how they celebrated it at home. The table had all expressed that they were impressed by her pumpkin sitting at the head table, and Kenna couldn't help but notice Dumbledore seemed to pause his conversation with Minerva to wink at her, as though he knew what the topic of conversation at the Gryffindor table really was. Kenna wondered if he had been listening. Was he reading everyone's thoughts? Was the rule that she couldn't only for her to abide by? Would it be more okay when she became an adult? She didn't have time to ponder the thoughts before the topic changed into a story about a First year's family trip to the United States on Halloween.

Dinner finished late, most of the students procrastinating on their homework and enjoying the final crumbs from desert. Bill leaned back and wiped his hands on his cloak, recognizing Kenna's weary look. "Should probably get you back up to Dumbledore, yeah?"

Kenna held back a yawn. The day had been so busy and she couldn't help but wish she was more awake. It wasn't over yet.

They flipped their legs over the bench and moved out of the room. The excitement of the day was wearing off. When they reached the entrance of Dumbledore's office, Kenna gave the password and smiled at Bill.

"Thank you." She said.

"Any time. You're always welcome to hand out with me." He shrugged. Kenna smiled mat him and nodded her head shyly. "You're like my sister. " He started, turning his attention to the ground. "I miss her sometimes". Kenna wasn't sure what it was like to miss someone, but she knew how loneliness felt. She wrapped her arms around Bill in a hug. Bill's arms were skinny but they wrapped around her too. She pushed a little bit of the warmth she felt toward him, hoping that he wouldn't mind the extra feeling of emotion. She technically wasn't breaking any of Dumbledore's rules. When he pulled away he patted her head with a smile.

"Goodnight!" He said, motioning for her to walk on her own up the staircase.

"Goodnight big brother!" She said quickly before running up, not looking back to see his expression.

The redhead at the bottom of the stairs stood for a few seconds longer in surprise. There was something special about her that he couldn't put his finger on, but it also explained why Dumbledore had adopted her. It answered some of the questions that were whispered between students when she passed them. There was something about her that made him feel a little more protective than he had minutes before. Bill shook off the extra feelings and turned on his heel, tucking his hands into his pockets as he made his way back to the dorms.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**Fav/Follow/Review for faster updates! All of your thoughts, ideas, or comments keep me motivated and thinking about what to fit into this story!**

**Lots of love from the Middle of Nowhere Asia!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Potions**

She knew that for most students at Hogwarts, they disliked their Potions class and professor with a passion. Especially the Gryffindor table she had sat at during Halloween. Kenna couldn't think of the right words to defend Severus Snape. He was a strange man to her, but he never treated her horribly. From what she saw in the classes she sat in with him, he had a much stronger position on classroom management than the other teachers, and she could see where he was scary. He had a menacing aroura that followed him through the room, but it was never threatening. Kenna also knew that he really did like his subject, and he was very good at it. Whenever she asked about a potion or potion ingredient, Dumbledore always directed her to him.

Much like Minerva had on her first day, Severus had very clearly given her instructions. She was to stay at her desk and mentally call him if she needed him. She always needed to be quiet and do her best not to distract students. She was not allowed in the ingredients room. If there was an emergency, she was to go through the door on the right to Severus's office and stay there until someone got her. There had already been two accidents in the class she sat in on, one resulting in a student's loss of bangs and the other in singed eyebrows. Most of the classes were lectures on theories, Kenna couldn't help but notice that Severus occasionally gave tips that were not written in the book, but some of his students seemed to tune him out.

He had an alluring voice she thought. It was hard not to listen to, and it was scathing and direct when he got angry or annoyed. Which, unfortunately, was often with the students. He was very straightforward and direct. Unlike some of the other teachers, he almost never guided the students, challenging them to use their own minds to figure out what they needed to do.

He didn't seem to ever get annoyed with her though, for which she was grateful.

That afternoon the students in the class quickly filled the seats, setting down their notebooks and pulling their cauldrons out of their bags. They did glance at her, and there were a few waves and whispers, but otherwise, the class voice level remained very low. When the classroom settled and the clock hit the beginning of class, Severus moved to the large table in the front of the room. "You will begin your Polyjuice potions this week. The first section should take 80 minutes of this class, and then it will simmer until Monday. You will be tested at the end of the month on the effectiveness of your potion after you change into your table partner." He was very straight forward with his classroom directions and the students were quick to set to work.

Kenna wasn't totally sure what Polyjuice potion was, and she noted she should find out.

She turned the page of the notebook and dipped her quill. McGonagall had recommended starting with writing, and she was practicing putting her letters together in cursive. The transfiguration Professor and her father both had very pretty handwriting, so she was hoping that hers would look like that one day. To practice, she was taking her favorite sentences from a book she was reading and writing it into a notebook that Dumbledore had pulled out of one of his bottomless drawers.

She slowly looped her way through the word 'thoroughly'. Students moved about, some walking toward the ingredient room and some preparing their caldrons by lighting fires underneath them. The class was very small compared to the other classes she had sit in on. It was also a mix of all students from all of the houses. There couldn't be more than 20 teens shuffling about.

One of the Ravenclaws as the Headgirl. She'd sometimes take Kenna between classes or do things for the professors when they asked. The Prefect and Head Girl / Head Boy situation were interesting to Kenna, and she wondered if Dumbledore would make her one when she got older. Maybe not. She could already hear some of the students talk about favoritism, and she didn't want them to think that she got things just because her dad was the headmaster.

Severus prowled through the classroom, watching the students prepare materials and occasionally offering a comment or two. She could see that most of the kids were quite afraid of him even though he said nothing mean to them directly. She remembered the conversation Minerva had with Dumbledore after they had discussed her schedule. Maybe this is what she meant by the students not liking him.

When he made his way back to the front of the classroom, he glanced down at Kenna's work. She looked up at him and he just nodded to her. "Adequate," He said. She grinned and put her head back down to find the next sentence in the book to write. He didn't give a lot of compliments, but the ones he did give always made her want to work harder.

Severus had very interesting handwriting on his own. He wrote in his textbooks for teaching. She'd seen notes in the margins from where she sat when he glanced down at the book during his instructions or doing his models. He rarely seemed to need it and mostly used it for instruction.

The class period moved at a quick pace. Kenna was able to get caught up in her practice toward perfecting the curly y. The slamming of books was the only thing that caught her attention as students moved out of the classroom. They must have been dismissed without her noticing. She was glad that in this class there had been no accidents or explosions.

As it was a Tuesday afternoon, she would remain in the dungeons with him until dinner. They had built up a routine that seemed to work for them. She would work on her schoolwork until the class finished, and then she would read a book. Sometimes they even chatted silently about what she was reading, or she was able to get a question or two about potions in. Severus would usually finish cleaning and inventorying the storeroom or preparing things for evening detentions. Sometimes he sat at his desk beside her to work on his lesson plans or write out the ingredients he would need for his classes.

Occasionally he would pull out a few ingredients himself to prepare a potion or two by request of the Hospital Wing.

The previous morning Kenna had followed Hagrid around as they collected a basket of potions ingredients and fresh eggs for the kitchens. Severus had been nose deep in a potion when they'd delivered them.

When they sat that afternoon, Kenna watched him writing on a piece of parchment for a few minutes rather than reading her book. He seemed intently focused on what he was working on.

_What is it?_ He asked without looking up at her. One of her favorite things, when she was with him, was that he treated her without the softness others did. He didn't say things in roundabout ways. He asked and said what he meant.

_What are you writing?_

He paused and glanced up at her. From her angle, she couldn't see many of the words. "I'm writing a submission for a magazine on potions ingredients."

"Why?" Kenna meeped out. Her voice was still soft when she spoke, and multiple people had likened it to a squeak of a mouse. Kenna didn't really like that comparison, but she understood why it was a common conception.

Severus rolled her question around in his mind. She was becoming more and more curious as the days went on. "I research in my spare time. Sharing my findings with the Potioneer community is important so others know better ways to do things."

Kenna turned her head. _Was that what you were doing yesterday? _

"Yes."

She looked down to her book again. Then back at him. _What do you research?_

Severus narrowed his eyes down at his parchment. In the final year of the war, he had taken the position of potions master at Hogwarts. Part of his agreements beyond the classroom included maintaining stock for the hospital wing and other professors, and access (within reason) to rarer potion artifacts and ingredients. He used them for showing both his students and for his own potion-making. After their initial discussion of his contract, Dumbledore rarely ever mentioned or asked what he used some ingredients for. In fact, he realized in that moment he rarely spoke to anyone else about how he spent his free time.

Knowing it was a bit beyond her scope of knowledge at age 8, he told her "Ask me again when you are a little older. It is very complicated." Kenna took his response in stride. Considering it and nodding her head.

Some of the teachers or students mentioned that things were complicated or advanced, which Kenna understood to a certain extent what they meant. For a lot of subjects, you needed background knowledge in the subject, and a lot of that is what students learned in class. Since she wasn't officially in the classes, and since she had other things to work on, most of the professors didn't recognize that she practically absorbed the information for the classes she did sit in on.

Only Dumbledore had tested her recall abilities, but never more than a little.

Kenna struggled with her curiosity though. She wanted to be a student. She wanted to understand the context for the courses she could only sit in on once a week. She missed details and obviously wasn't allowed to practice the practical aspects of magic. Not until she had a wand in two to three years.

She craned her neck a little higher to see the words scrawled on the parchment. It looked like a recipe more than anything. Potions reminded her of cooking but more dangerous. She could distinctly remember burning herself on the stovetops in the dark place she'd lived in. She could remember not being able to reach certain shelves and how she had to train herself to take things off them so she could make the meals before she was punished. She remembered not having food ready and the panic at the knowledge that being hurt was imminent.

She remembered the door banging shut.

The yelling.

She could remember falling with a pot and the heat of the boiled water splashing on her.

Her eyes dimmed for a moment, a tightening in her throat growing as she connected the past to the present. The air felt thinner and she wanted to go outside. Outside where it was cold but the sun was probably still up and where the animals were and the sky. The lack of windows weighed on her shoulders and made her eyes water. The darkness of the room made it feel immensely smaller than it had with all the students there.

Severus noted her sudden change, immediately stopping what he was doing and watching her as she opened her mouth, her breaths short and quick.

She was becoming lightheaded.

He was beside her in seconds, pushing her hair out of the way and looking into her eyes trying to find the source of whatever was happening. Her eyes were dilating and her arms shaking. His eyes were serious, but whatever panic he might have felt remained suppressed as he lifted her up.

Kenna buried her head in the crook of his neck as he moved out the dungeons with quick and long strides. Her breaths still quick and the tears beginning to leak. Her fingers gripped onto his cloak. She could feel his heartbeat's distinct increase with her forehead, so she focused on that. The moment Severus stepped onto one of the open halls close to the medical wing she reached out to him.

_Can we sit outside?_ She asked. He almost came to a complete stop, realizing that her breath had regulated in the minutes he'd strode out of the dungeons. She waited in the depths of his mind, outside the barrier he had in place. He adjusted her to give her a closer look over before he agreed and set her down.

Kenna wiped the tears. She didn't like that feeling. She couldn't figure out where it came from or why she felt so much like the world wanted to close in on her so suddenly. Severus led her to a bench and then sat down beside her, watching her closely. He seemed to look at her up and down in a preliminary exam and held one of her hands in his.

The fresh air helped her settle a little more, and she suddenly felt very tired.

"What was the last thing you ate?" Severus asked. She softly sent him her mental picture of lunch. He hummed. "Did you touch any of the potion materials?" She felt her own nose scrunch up. She never touched anything he didn't tell her to touch. She was tired and she wanted to take a nap. She wanted to hug her stuffed cat, the one that had been left in the dungeons.

Severus waited with her for a little bit longer outside, kneeling next to her. A few students passed the two and she could feel their stares as they walked by. Had they passed students on their way here as well? The entire occurrence seemed blurry to her suddenly. What had she been thinking about anyway?

They had to go back and get her stuffed cat. She'd decided. It was almost dinner anyway, and she had a little bit more to read. What page was she on again? 34? Or 43? She would remember in a few minutes.

She slid off the bench and Severus continued to watch her with an ounce of caution. It took her a few seconds to get her legs to fully work for her. The potions professor stopped her from walking by him with a shake of his head. "We need to stop by and have Madam Pomfrey look at you."

Kenna pouted. She was fine now so why did they have to look at her?

Her current guardian was having none of her protests and blocked her way. He put his hands gently on her shoulders and turned her toward the medical wing. Both mentally and physically he nudged her forward a little. She took his hand and he didn't let go.

As they walked in, Madam Pomfrey paused her care of a student to glance at them. She frowned, confused. Severus had Kenna sit down on a bed nearby and closed the distance between him and the medi-witch. Kenna couldn't make out what she told the student, but she also wasn't paying a lot of attention either. Her hands were wet and clammy. She wiped them on her dress.

Within a few moments madam Pomfrey was waving her wand in front of Kenna's face. It glowed a light green color. The woman checked her ears, had her open her mouth and cough. Similar to Severus she seemed a bit bewildered.

"Were you talking about anything beforehand?"

"Potions." Severus monotony said. "It wasn't that far from normal. Her hyperventilating didn't start for a few minutes after."

"Did she eat any potions ingredients?"

"No."

The woman pursed her lips. "Kenna, has this happened before?" The girl shook her head. "Did you do any exercise today?" Kenna nodded her head. That morning she'd gone outside with Dumbledore for a walk. They'd played toss with a quaffle that a kid must have lost. The first quidditch match had been three weeks ago and she'd watched in the teacher's booth.

Between the adults, the questions hung in the air.

"She seems okay now." Pomfrey sighed. "There's not a lot I can do. Let's tell Dumbledore what happened and keep an eye on her. You said she seemed to be okay after eight or so minutes?"

Kenna sat on the edge of her bed, prepared to get up as the grown-ups spoke.

"When we stepped outside, she was ready to be set down. We sat for a few minutes and then she wanted to return for her stuffed animal." The woman nodded at Severus' clarification of the series of events that lead them there. She did one more look over Kenna and had her take a few deep breaths.

"Okay. Kenna?"

Kenna adjusted herself on the table. The look the adults were passing between each other was obvious, but she couldn't exactly make out what they meant.

"If this happens again, you need to tell someone okay?"

She was letting them go. Kenna was grateful she wouldn't have to spend the night in the med offices. There was a lot of light, and they echoed. She liked her room because it was smaller and Fawkes was good at guarding the entrance. Also, Dumbledore was right down the hallway when she was there. Severus nodded toward the door and she jumped off the bed.

A small wave to Madam Pomfrey and they were out and headed back toward the dungeons.

Upon their entrance, she spotted her stuffed animal on the floor and quickly moved over to pick it up, scrambling onto the stool she'd been sitting on earlier and looking down at her book. Severus followed at a more casual rate, still watching her as she settled. It was almost as if nothing had happened in the first place. He lightly probed her mind to try and see if there was anything, he was missing but was deftly caught in the act when she looked up at him.

"Sorry." He offered. She shrugged and went back to her book.

Severus continued to stare at her. The child was a puzzle that the staff was still trying to decipher. Her sudden wave of panic and difficulty breathing had turned the past twenty minutes into some of the longest he'd had in a long time. All he could think about was the idea that something had happened on his watch. Of all the people in the castle, he shouldn't have been surprised. She'd been ordinary beforehand though, which just served to confuse both him and Pomfrey. What had changed?

Their next hour and a half were the same as they usually were that day of the week. The only difference was that Severus found his eyes watching her for any other signs of distress. Instead, all he got was her mouthing words that she read. He could even feel the light frequency of her mind-reading them, almost as though she were trying to make her stuffed cat understand.

It was only when the clock rang that she looked back up at him. Her big eyes full of curiosity, almost as though they had forgotten the entire thing from earlier. Whatever that thing was that caused her to lose her breath. Severus nodded toward the door and she pushed her things into the small backpack she carried around and slid off the chair onto the floor. She gently held onto his robes as they made their way up the stairs to the dining hall.

Dumbledore was waiting for them at the head table, and his eyes immediately contacted them as they came through the side door, looking both of them overhead to toe. Kenna shot forward to her chair and immediately began to tell him what she had learned that day. Severus mentally told Dumbledore the other part of the story that she deliberately skipped.

The Headmaster took both stories in stride, nodding his thanks to the youngest professor at the table as he took a seat. If anyone was going to get more out of the child it would be her father, and it probably wasn't wise to have a conversation like that in the great hall.

Kenna was happy that Dumbledore didn't bring anything up either, though she knew he was watching her eat a little more carefully than he normally did. He also smoothed her hair down two or three times more than he usually did, and his conversations with the other professors were shorter. The moment she had finished he turned to her and asked if she was ready to start her bedtime routine.

It wasn't until they were both upstairs, a game of chess had been played, and Kenna was tucked in bed before Dumbledore asked her the question he'd been holding onto since Severus and Poppy both spoke to him.

"Kenna, Severus told me he had to take you to the Medical wing." He started cautiously. Kenna looked down at her cat and shrugged. "Were you feeling sick?" He didn't want to force the answer out of her, but he was hoping to goad her into telling him.

She shook her head.

"What do you think it was? Do you remember?"

There was a pause before she spoke. _The Air wasn't working. _Dumbledore deliberated over her answer.

"The air in the Dungeons?"

Kenna shook her head shrugged again. _I thought of bad things and the air wasn't coming in. Then we went outside and it was okay. _ He knew she was coming clean but there were still a dozen questions he wanted to ask about what exactly, she meant. While she had been with him months at this point, she very rarely spoke or told him about any of the days before she'd been picked up by him. Her past was dark. She seemed to focus on not thinking about it, she kept a distance from any questions that were asked and her occasional nightmare usually ended up with her making her way to the office.

It had taken him a bit of time to realize that she didn't sleep after she'd been woken up in the night. She was quiet when she left her room and he tended to find her at the break of dawn petting Fawks or sitting at the window with a book. She didn't seem to toss and turn when she slept either, instead, she would curl up into a small ball.

He considered her trauma and the concept of 'bad things'. He wanted to know if there were any triggers, but he could already see her bristling at the thought of continuing the discussion. She buried her face into the pillow and squeezed her stuffed cat a little tighter.

"You know, there is nothing to be afraid of here. The staff, Severus, and I all want you to feel safe, and if there's anything you want to talk about we are all here and ready to listen to you." Kenna peaked an eye out and nodded her head.

There wasn't much more Dumbledore could do after that but also nod his head and pat her shoulder softly. "Goodnight" He placed a kiss on her forehead and moved out of the room. He paused in the doorway to watch her eyes on him. She didn't appear to have any words to say, but he could see her thinking face. He gave her a soft smile, hoping that when she was ready she felt comfortable enough to bring up what she was thinking to him. From the small glances, he had gotten her mind was a maze of information, an intricate map of the things she's learned and so much more interconnected visually than any other person's mind he'd seen.

However, with the advancement in interconnectivity, she also had forged the ability to wall up any part of her that was unsure. Any memory that scared her and most of those from her early years were locked back in the depths, not close enough to even get a glance at and not close enough for her to even consider. It made him wonder. To what extent could her mind repress things, and to what extent did her brain and body remember the trauma she'd endured?

Still, a box of mystery Dumbledore grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen.

Perspective, there was nothing more important. He was not a medical professional- the least he could do was ask one.

* * *

**A/N: IVE RETURNED. No longer in the middle of nowhere Asia, I was evacuated because of the virus and have been spending most of my time getting a job, apartment, and settling back into American life (as much as we can with the pandemic only increasing in severity). Thanks for your patience and I'm going to try and get back into writing/updating. Still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested 3**

**Lots of Love!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Bill's Birthday **

Kenna, Tonks, and a few other first years were sitting at their normal table in the library quietly doing their own work. The silent companionship made getting work done a lot easier Tonks had told her once. Kenna wasn't totally sure how true that felt because more often than not someone would ask a question and they would get off-topic.

The young girl saw Bill before he saw her. Her eyes had wandered to look for Madam Pince but instead caught the flash of ginger in the doorway. His eyes scanned the room a bit before falling on their table. When their eyes met he smiled and started walking toward them.

One of the girls across the table noticed that Kenna was looking at something. She followed her line of sight and yelped. "Bill Weasley is coming!" She whisper-yelled.

The others at the table straightened up and by the time Bill arrived everyone was looking between him and Kenna. Tonks rolled her eyes. He was cool, but it was obvious he didn't really care about anyone except for little Kenna.

He slid into the bench next to Kenna, making everyone on their side adjust to give him a little room. He ignored the looks from across the table and looked directly between the Metmorphmagus and Kenna. "Don't know if you heard but I'll be having a few friends meet up in a classroom for my birthday next Saturday. You all should come," Bill smiled at the two of them specifically but also nodded toward the small group. Kenna had noticed that Bill was kind to everyone he interacted with, and while she didn't have the confidence for it yet, she hoped one day she could be the same.

"All of us?" Tonks asked, pointing to herself and then the ones who's jaws had dropped at the invitation. She knew Bill in passing, just about everyone did, he was a popular second year, but they were not friends.

"Yeah. We'll just be eating snacks and playing a few games. Nothing too exciting."

Kenna stared at him wide-eyed for a second. What did a birthday party include? No one had ever invited her to a birthday celebration. She couldn't remember any of her own. Some of the books she'd read had mentioned birthdays but never man details. Weren't you supposed to bring presents? How did you know what to buy for a present?

Bill could almost see her internal struggle and shrugged it off.

"Ask Dumbledore and get back to me. Okay?" He told her. He adjusted his back on his shoulder and gave them both a wave before making his way out of the library. Kenna offhandedly noted that it was likely they were the only reason he had entered in the first place.

Once the library door swung shut the girls all began talking excitedly at the same time to each other about who would be there and what they should bring as a gift. There was a round of 'shh's before they calmed down. Kenna didn't really understand the hype.

Walking to the great hall Tonks leaned over to her and whispered, "they think Bill is super cute," she laughed, "I don't think they understand he mostly wanted you to come."

While she wasn't sure how true the statement was, she did feel the warmth spread over her when she thought of the invitation. The fact that he had even thought about her solidified their standing as friend-siblings. Friblings. What a funny combination of words.

She waved goodbye to the Hufflepuffs as they entered the great hall, bouncing up to her spot beside Minerva. The older woman didn't always come to dinners, but when she did Kenna enjoyed her company. She didn't want to tell Dumbledore, but the Transfiguration Professor had a much better taste in sweets than he did.

Kenna told her about her day and how her handwriting practice was going, she asked the definition of four Latin words (vitro, culpa, verbatim and invicta), and they were halfway through the main meal when Dumbledore took his seat.

He smiled down at her. Like many Wednesdays, he had left the castle in the morning for a short trip to a meeting at the ministry of magic, and then he'd returned just after lunch to paperwork and sending letters out and delivering a few items from Diagon Alley. After joining their conversation about the turkey, he noticed that Kenna looked a little more antsy than normal.

"What is it, Kenna?" He asked gently. The young girl's eyes moved out over the House tables, which were just about full.

"Bill Weasley is having a birthday party."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow from the girls' other side and made eye contact with Dumbledore. This was the first time she was hearing of such a thing. Although it was common for students to get together in their dorms or at lunch for birthday celebrations, a party had a little different of a connotation.

Dumbledore wasn't too worried though, he knew Molly and Arthur well enough to know their son was probably inclusive to a fault, "Is that so?"

"Yes!" Kenna smiled. "He said I can come if you say yes. It will be in an empty classroom. On Saturday." Both the adults logged the information in their heads for future reference. Kenna had gathered quite a few friends at Hogwarts, several in their first and second years of school, and one or two who were older and walked her in between classes. Dumbledore gave her little bouts of freedom with them, but she still had to ask permission for most of her activities, and they had rules about where she could and couldn't go. She didn't seem to have any sort of rule-breaker tendencies in her at this point of time. She was more responsible than a large portion of the students. Even her choices in friends were largely positive influences.

"I guess we will need to make a quick trip to get a gift then." Dumbledore pondered.

McGonagall was not surprised by his response. Just as the young girl had when Dumbledore picked her up off the streets of Knockturn Alley, she had one of the strongest wizards in the world wrapped around her finger. Her eyes seemed to glitter in the candlelight from above the tables.

"What does Bill Weasley like?" She asked Kenna, trying to keep her talking and distracted.

"He likes Astronomy and Quidditch!"

Together they began their brainstorm of gifts.

* * *

When she arrived carrying her small boxed gift the first thing she noticed was that the party was lively. Dumbledore let her walk to the classroom on her own and she found herself in the doorway almost stunned. Suddenly being around so many people, all of whom were friends with one another felt a lot more daunting when she was alone. Most of Gryffindor tower was in and out of the small classroom, coming in waves of laughter.

It didn't look like any of the Hufflepuffs had arrived yet, and Kenna was early. Was it okay to come in if she was early?

"Kenna!" She felt a bit of relief as Emari spotted her, waving her toward him and taking the present. He walked with her over to the table. Most of the gifts were small like her own and wrapped a lot less neatly. She couldn't help but be grateful that Dumbledore had helped her with making hers presentable. It had been their craft the previous evening.

Emari introduced her to a few of the Gryffindors and given her a plate with cookies on it from a table stacked with sweets. The cake had candles on the top that looked like they might stay lit forever they were so long.

Bill was on the other side of the room, but he spotted the smallest invitee and walked over.

"I'm glad you could come!" He smiled down at her. Kenna was glad to have her plate in her hand and a cookie in her mouth, because she wasn't sure what to say.

One of the Gryffindors said "Happy Birthday!" which Kenna wanted to smack herself- of course that's what you're supposed to say!

"Happy Birthday Bill!" She smiled. "I brought a present!" She added, pointing over at the table.

"You didn't have to, but thanks! I'm excited to see what it is." Bill eyed the table. He nodded to Emari. "I have a feeling whatever Emari got me is going to blow up in my hands," the group all laughed.

The Hufflepuffs arrived not long after. They quickly made their way to Bill to wish him a happy birthday. After doing such, Tonks lead them straight to Kenna. About half an hour after the original time Bill had given everyone, they started the activities that had been planned and set up. A ton of the games included balloons and sweets and the occasional competition came up. There were a few that included magic and Kenna had to sit out on, but Bill was constantly trying to make sure she was included in as much as he could.

When Bill started opening his presents on a chair set on top of a table for all of them to watch, Kenna couldn't help but hear a conversation to her right. "Why'd he invite Dumbledore's kid?"

"Dunno, I think they're friends or he feels bad for her or something,"

"Bet that's why he invited the younger kids too, to keep her busy so she wouldn't bother him," the first girl said. Kenna tried not to think too much about it. She wasn't good at reading people, but did he think she was a bother? Did he not actually want to spend time with her? She had heard people complaining about their younger siblings, was that what he meant when he said she was like a sister to him on Halloween?

"Your gift was so much better than mine," Tonks whispered to Kenna on her other side, bringing the young girl back to the present opening. Bill was moving through the presents pretty quickly, and Kenna realized she'd missed the moment he'd open her own. It had been added to the pile of opened presents which mostly consisted of sweets and pranking materials from Zuko's Joke shop.

Kenna's eyes wondered to the people egging him on around the room. She did wonder about the invites herself though. The majority of the group was Bills close friends, with the occasional person from his classes, a Hufflepuff here and a Ravenclaw there. He was already a popular student. Someone had even tagged him to be a potential Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It explained the Broom cleaning set and the strategy book he was just then passing on to the 5th year girl in charge of stacking the gifts.

He looked happy, which made Kenna feel happy. Any chance she got to make others feel good she wanted to take. She liked how a smile could spread into other smiles, and she was sure on a day to celebrate one person, the person who's smile mattered the most was theirs.

After the cake had been blown out and was being cut up, Kenna and Tonks both stood watching the second and third-year boys standing on tables trying to burp the alphabet. Kenna wasn't sure what the purpose was, but when one boy got to R everyone cheered.

Waiting for their pieces, Kenna's attention was drawn to the person behind them, "I'm surprised he invited you at all," said the Ravenclaw- she recognized the voice from earlier, it had a tone that Kenna wasn't sure she could identify.

"He said I am like his little sister now," Kenna said albeit a little unsure.

"You get adopted by the best people don't you," laughed Tonks, who swung her arm over Kenna's shoulder. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seemed to size one another up for a second and it made Kenna a bit uncomfortable, not totally sure about what it meant or why they were doing it. Kenna didn't comment but she was inclined to agree. Emari seemed to jump into the fray as he handed Kenna her cake and looked at the two other girls.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Kenna shrugged and Tonks turned with a big smile, nodding her head. Emari gave the Ravenclaw a quick glance over and turned his attention to The Metmorphmagus and Kenna, telling them to follow him to an open table. Once they sat down, Kenna relaxed a little. Bill eventually joined them, the yellow birthday boy crown from his presents still sitting on his head. He easily slipped into the conversations happening at the table, almost like he'd been there the whole time. Kenna munched on her cake and listened to the conversation. She learned a lot more when she listened. She was quiet, and so she couldn't stop the surprised look on her face when the attention turned to her.

"When is your birthday Kenna?"

Kenna wasn't sure how to respond to Emari. She didn't even know her birthday. Hell. She wasn't even totally sure if she was 7 or 8. She figured she'd get her Hogwarts letter and then she'd know she was actually 11. But until then… She was okay not having one.

As a response she shrugged in a 'no idea' fashion. She could still celebrate everyone else's birthday. She couldn't help but note that her response seemed to go over almost everyone's head. It didn't seem like they were listening to that close to her answer anyway. Most of the school was aware that she was a child of few words, and Kenna got a feeling that some of the kids thought it wasn't cool or interesting to hang out with people younger than them or people who weren't their friends.

It was always weird to her how different students interacted with her in the first place. Some treated her like she was just learning to walk, and others treated her like she was a peer. Very few found the happy medium that indicated she was somewhere in between.

She noticed it, even more, that afternoon when they had broken up into groups for games. They tended to put her on the team with the most older kids, because she was the youngest, and sometimes they explained the rules to her or avoided letting her play. Especially when things got competitive. Kenna felt lucky to have a few people who were active in making sure her voice was heard and she got to play.

After the cake, the party was beginning to wrap up and Bill glanced around at his friends. He briefly left their table and walked around saying thank you to everyone. After doing a big loop he finally ended back at Kenna and Tonks. Tonks was showing a few others her impressions of other people, her likeness to Madam Hooch was uncanny and had at least two people on the ground in tears laughing.

Kenna was the first to spot him re-joining the group, finding him looking at her already. She gave him a smile as he approached her.

His hip bumped her side a bit and he smiled down at her, "We're starting to finish out the night. I'll walk you back to the Headmaster's office." He motioned to Tonks to get her attention and tell her the same thing. A few of the other kids groaned at the idea of the party ending. Honestly they didn't have to leave, but he knew that Dumbledore would be expecting Kenna to return soon. While he did like most of the Hufflepuffs there, including Tonks, he still felt hesitation letting Kenna go places on her own.

She was much older than Ginny (who was nearing two years old) but she had an innocence about her. Bill also was very aware she was a smart kid and probably already knew the castle, but even the other professor hesitated at letting her go places alone, and Bill was inclined to trust their judgment. He hadn't seen her arrival at the party, but he was glad Emari and Tonks were there to hang out with her and make sure she had a good time. He'd done his best splitting his time with the people there, but the struggle came down to the fact that more people had come than he'd expected. Birthday parties were not the most common thing to happen on weekends at Hogwarts, but it also turned out the weekend he had chosen was not a Hogsmeade weekend, which left a lot of the upperclassmen bored out of their mind and prepared to 'crash his party'.

Kenna walked beside him as they snuck their way out and into the corridor toward the stairs. She hopped up them, and he could hear her counting under her breath. He didn't realize what she was doing until she skipped the invisible step and his foot almost went right through it. Right. She turned to check on him and he winked.

When they reached the hall to Dumbledore's office, Bill felt a wave of curiosity. He'd been fortunate enough to never be called there, but he couldn't help but be a bit curious as to what it looked like. "Are the living quarters attached to the office?" He asked Kenna.

"Yes! They are hidden!" She put her finger to her nose and gave him a wink similar to the one he had given her moments earlier.

"I haven't been up to Dumbledore's office, does he really have a pet phoenix?"

Kenna nodded her head very quickly. "His name is Fawkes. Wanna meet him?"

Bill bit his lip and considered it.

"It's your birthday!" Kenna nudged. She approached the Griffin and said aloud clearly "Huffkin Popcorn!" She jumped on the first step and motioned for Bill to take the next one. He hesitated and jumped on the stair two or three down from her. When they reached the top Kenna slowly opened the door for them both, although it took a bit of a push. It was thick wood.

The eldest Weasley boy felt his head lift toward the ceiling of the office. It was much higher up than a normal room and reminded him of the dorms. The walls were lined with bookshelves and trinkets and it felt so full. Bill's eyes were brought back down to the red and orange bird Kenna was walking toward him.

"Bill this is Fawkes, Fawkes this is Bill."

"Nice to meet you, Fawkes"

The bird squawked at him, it's sound much different from an owl's. It almost seemed to hold a tune. The bird let him pet it a few times before climbing further up Kenna's arm to her shoulder and turning around so It could make it's way back to its perch. It was then that Bill realized the Headmaster was watching the three of them interact with a careful eye and small smile.

Kenna saw his line of sight and followed it to the headmaster who moved around his desk. She ran over and he swung Kenna into his arms. The headmaster noted that she was, in fact, growing, though not as much as he would like. She still fit into his arms too easily. The young girl buried her head into his shoulder as a half hug and then grinned up at him. He'd noticed that in the past few weeks she'd been a little more touchy. Or, perhaps she was more comfortable asking for physical affection.

His attention turned to Bill Weasley, the boy stood awkwardly in the office, his eyes wandering around the room.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Weasley," He said aloud, catching his attention once more.

"Thank you!" Bill blurted out, his face reddening. "Kenna wanted to introduce me to Fawkes and- uh-" There was a moment of silence, "Uh- I had a question-" Bill started, running a hand through his hair. His interactions with the headmaster were minimal. Dumbledore didn't say anything but nodded his head for the young man to continue, "When is Kenna's birthday?"

Surprised Dumbledore also stood puzzled for a moment, glancing down at Kenna. Bill couldn't help but feel like they were having a silent conversation without him, only their eyes connecting. In that brief moment, it made him a bit uncomfortable. It reminded him a lot of Fred and George, who he was sure had a connection that included reading each other's minds.

"We don't know the day she was born. However, I do believe the official day of her adoption was August 2nd. So that will likely be what we celebrate every year."

Bill pouted for a second, realizing that it'd be in the middle of the summer and make it a bit hard to have a party for her. He could still talk his mom and dad into sending something for her.

He'd told them about her in letters as many kids had. They'd both seemed extremely surprised and had asked a ton of questions on how she fit into Hogwarts life. His mom had even sent him letters with advice on how to make sure she was included in the things he did- not that he needed it.

Shaken out of his thoughts at Dumbledore's chuckle, he looked at them to see Kenna's head resting on the old man's shoulder.

"Big Brother Bill?" he winked at Bill. Bill didn't catch when she told Dumbledore that and felt a bit more of the pink creep upon his cheeks. He did see her like a younger sister, but it sounded weird when she called him her brother aloud. "We'll have to see about your birthday. It's still a long way away. Did he like your gift?"

Bill grinned and nodded his head "Yes! The chocolates were fantastic and I am very excited to have a go with the muggle board game! My dad will want to play with me nonstop once I get home for the holidays."

Kenna seemed surprised that he remembered exactly what she had gotten him, but she smiled.

"I'm sure you will get the use out of it." Dumbledore chuckled knowingly. At least the game would be something that Arthur Weasley could play with his children rather than experiment with. "Well, Mr. Weasley. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Thank you for bringing her back up here."

"Of course! I hope she had fun."

"The Dumbledore glanced at each other and Kenna enthusiastically nodded her head. "Thank you for inviting me," she said. Her voice was still small and he could see the weariness set in.

"It's not a party without family." Bill winked at her. Hopefully, Dumbledore was okay with his sudden affection for the brunette. The older man had a twinkle in his eyes when he nodded his head, so Bill took that as a good sign. With another wave and short goodbye, he walked down the hall and back towards the stairs.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Leave a review- they really help keep me motivated!**


End file.
